Alguém que Acredite em Mim
by MissD.Willows
Summary: Às vezes, tudo que uma pessoa precisa é de alguém que acredite nela. Essa é a história de como Ed e Lorraine se conheceram. Puramente ficcional.
1. Chapter 1 - I found you

**_Nota: Esta história é baseada nos personagens do filme, não nas pessoas reais. No entanto, alguns eventos reais serviram de base para o desenvolvimento._**

* * *

Não havia muito a se fazer nas tardes de Bridgeport, Connecticut, fora jogar bola ou vagar a esmo pelas ruas do centro. Mas essas tarefas já não interessavam, e a ociosidade não caia bem em Ed Warren. Além disso, a companhia de outros garotos da sua idade nem sempre lhe agradava. Eles haviam, de certo modo, crescido juntos, e nem todas as memórias eram das mais agradáveis.

Então ele conseguiu um emprego no lugar que tinha tudo para ser a sensação da cidade: o Colonial Theatre. Ed trabalhava nos fins de tarde e começo da noite, após a escola. Sua função era guiar as pessoas para os lugares vagos, organizar a sala de modo que todos os que entrassem encontrassem rapidamente um lugar para sentar, evitando causar tumulto. Não era o emprego mais badalado do mundo, mas valia a pena pelos filmes grátis.

Em sua segunda semana no cinema, Ed direcionava as pessoas para a saída após o filme quando ouviu um pequeno gemido abafado. Ao se virar, só teve tempo de estender a mão automaticamente e segurar a mão de uma jovem que tropeçara logo atrás dele.

\- Meu deus, Lorraine! Tome cuidado - uma outra mulher exclamou, logo atrás dela.  
A jovem se apoiou no braço de Ed que a ajudou a se equilibrar novamente, soltando-a apenas quando teve certeza de que ela estava firme em seus pés.

\- Tudo bem, mãe. Foi só um tropeção - a jovem explicou enquanto afastava do rosto mechas de seu cabelo ondulado que se soltaram na quase queda. – O senhor... desculpe, qual seu nome? - ela se voltou para Ed.

\- Ah, é Ed, senhorita. Ed Warren. – ele se apressou a responder, um pouco sem jeito.

\- O Sr. Warren aqui me ajudou, e está tudo bem. Obrigada, Sr. Warren.

\- Não tem de quê. E pode me chamar de Ed. – ele ofereceu um sorriso tímido.

Lorraine estendeu a mão novamente, dessa vez com um propósito.  
\- Muito prazer, Ed. Sou Lorraine. Lorraine Rita Moran. - ela ofereceu seu nome todo, como ele tinha feito também. - Esta é minha mãe, Georgiana.

Ed segurou a mão dela brevemente sentindo a pele macia e suave se encaixar na sua, então, educadamente, estendeu a mão também para a mãe da moça.  
\- É um prazer, meu jovem. E desculpe atrapalharmos o trânsito no corredor. - a senhora ofereceu um sorriso simpático.

Só então Ed se lembrara de sua função, que ficara totalmente de lado quando ele se virou para ajudá-la. Dando uma rápida olhada ao redor, ele notou que as pessoas estavam saindo sem problemas e deu de ombros.  
\- Tudo bem. Está tudo sob controle.

\- Bem, nós também temos que ir. Venha, Lorraine. Muito obrigada, meu jovem. Até mais. – ela se despediu enquanto se dirigia para a saída.

\- Até mais, Ed. - Lorraine se despediu enquanto seguia a mãe.

Ao vê-las se afastarem, Ed esboçou um sorriso, esperando que realmente se vissem novamente. Mas o restante da semana veio e se foi, uma nova semana começou e, com tantas pessoas indo e vindo, ele não teve tempo ou oportunidade para procurar por elas em outras sessões. Na semana seguinte, no entanto, seu pedido foi atendido. O filme estava para começar quando duas sombras se esgueiravam pela sessão, silenciosas, mas um pouco perdidas. Todas as outras pessoas já estavam acomodadas e ele se apressou em ajudá-las a encontrar lugares ainda vagos.

\- Olá! Boa noite. Se me acompanharem vou encont... – quando a luz da projeção se lançou no ambiente iluminando as duas figuras, Ed prontamente as reconheceu. - Lorraine! Sra. Moran. Olá, que bom vê-las novamente.

\- Ed! Olá! Como vai?

A voz de Lorraine subiu um pouco pela surpresa em encontrá-lo e um "shhhh" veio de algum lugar perto deles, fazendo o pequeno grupo reduzir suas vozes para pouco mais que sussurros.

\- Lorraine, não grite! – a mãe dela pediu de forma gentil. E, voltando-se para Ed - Estamos muito bem, meu rapaz. E você?

\- Estou ótimo. Obrigado por perguntar, Sra. Moran. Mas venham por aqui. Tem dois lugares ótimos logo ali na frente, vou levá-las até lá. Particularmente, é minha parte favorita da sala.

Ele as acompanhou e as guiou até os dois lugares vagos que, segundo um pouco de sua própria experiência, eram alguns dos melhores lugares para se assistir ao filme. Do seu lugar perto da porta ele as observou durante espaços do filme. Embora fosse relativamente popular na escola, muitas das garotas que iam até o cinema o tratavam mal, como se ele fosse apenas um empregado ou coisa do tipo. Não o enxergavam de verdade. Lorraine fora gentil com ele. E sua mãe também parecia ser uma boa mulher. Elas não eram o tipo esnobe que costumava aparecer por lá, e isso era um alívio. Na saída elas voltaram a falar com ele e Lorraine até perguntou o que ele achara do filme. Tentando mostrar seu lado gentil, ele se ofereceu para acompanhá-las até o hall e, durante o tempo que levaram para chegar lá, ele descobriu que elas iam ao cinema toda quarta-feira.

Quando se despediu das duas, Ed se sentiu leve e, ao mesmo tempo, um pouco anestesiado. Ele não sabia explicar o porquê, mas sentia-se ligado a Lorraine. Ela parecia diferente das outras pessoas que ele conhecia. E, sem questionar sua decisão subconsciente, Ed decidiu que queria conhecer melhor a jovem. Conversar com ela, saber suas aspirações, suas paixões, seus planos para o futuro, e contar a ela os seus. Falar sobre filmes, livros, sobre poesia e sobre a vida.

Ele se aproximou do balcão, vazio a esta hora, e puxou conversa com Jimmy, o rapaz responsável pelas vendas de pipocas e doces que estava limpando o balcão. Ele devia ser dois ou três anos mais velho que Ed e já trabalhava no Colonial há alguns meses.

-Hey, Jimmy. Sabe alguma coisa sobre aquelas duas que acabaram de sair? Mãe e filha. – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços na tentativa de parecer casual e desinteressado.

O outro rapaz levantou os olhos de seu serviço momentaneamente para observar a direção da porta.

\- Ah, elas? Na verdade não sei muito. – ele deu de ombros. – Vêm todas as quartas, quase sempre pedem uma pipoca média. Ela gosta de balas de alcaçuz. Não falam muito, mas também não me tratam mal.

Ele ficou quieto por alguns segundos, então acrescentou, como um segundo pensamento:

\- Ouvi o filho dos Morrison dizer que a garota é esquisita, mas não sei porquê.

\- Ela pareceu bem normal para mim.

Deixando a quase apatia de Jimmy de lado, Ed foi se preparar para ir para casa pensando nas informações que conseguira. Desde então, quartas-feiras passaram a ser o dia que Ed mais esperava. Algumas vezes ele tinha sorte de tirar o uniforme rápido o bastante para ainda encontrá-las na saída observando os cartazes e conversando sobre um ou outro ator ou cena do filme que acabaram de ver. Nessas ocasiões ele andava com elas até a bifurcação no caminho que fazia obrigatória a separação. Lorraine se tornara uma boa companhia, e Ed estava grato por ela ter tropeçado naquela noite, algumas semanas atrás. A mãe da jovem também era gentil com ele, embora falasse pouco quando ele e Lorraine conversavam. E mesmo que ele às vezes notasse o olhar curioso que ela lhe lançava ocasionalmente, não pensava muito nisso.

A amizade dos dois progrediu gradualmente, e cada vez mais Ed sentia que devia estar ao lado dela. Durante suas conversas, ele descobriu que ela tocava piano e que estudava na série anterior a dele, mas em outra escola. Que seu sorvete preferido era de chocolate com nozes, ela adorava dançar, sua atriz preferida era Katharine Hapburn e ela amava Jane Eyre e os livros de Jane Austen.

A verdade é que ele encontrara em Lorraine mais que uma verdadeira amiga, uma igual. Eles compartilhavam das mesmas crenças, das mesmas opiniões, das mesmas expectativas para o futuro, para o mundo, e dividiam também a sensação de não se encaixar, de não fazer parte daquela comunidade.  
E cada vez mais eles queriam passar o tempo um com o outro.  
Por isso, na próxima vez que tirou um dia de folga, Ed pensou em levá-la ao cinema. Parecia tolo, já que ela ia ao cinema toda semana com a mãe, mas seria um tempo só para eles. Eles conversariam sobre um filme que realmente veriam juntos, que comentariam no momento e trocariam sensações, emoções, impressões sobre o que acontecia diante de deus olhos. Estariam criando suas próprias memórias. E a mera possibilidade de que ela aceitasse era o bastante para dar a sensação de um milhão de borboletas em seu estômago e deixá-lo acordado até tarde pensando em como a abordaria na próxima quarta-feira. Ele pediria diretamente para ela ou devia pedir à sua mãe? E se a mãe dela não permitisse? E se Lorraine recusasse? Se isso acontecesse ele nunca mais seria capaz de encará-la. E tampouco seria capaz de se encarar no espelho se nunca a chamasse para sair por medo de um "não". Não conseguia se lembrar quando passou a se sentir tão nervoso por falar com uma garota, e isso o assustou. Fosse a resposta qual fosse, ele precisava tentar.

Na próxima quarta-feira ele dedicou uns minutos a mais se arrumando. Quando se deu conta de que estava se esforçando para tentar impressioná-la, se sentiu meio estúpido. Principalmente porque Lorraine já o conhecia, o verdadeiro ele. Mas ele sentia que precisava. E, pelo jeito, funcionou, pois até sua mãe fez um breve comentário sobre o perfume que usava e como ele estava "muito bem arrumado" quando ele saiu para trabalhar aquela noite. E mesmo consumido pela ansiedade, Ed se controlou até a hora de acompanhá-las até a saída. A noite estava clara e fresca e ele notou o quanto Lorraine estava contente. Contente e bonita, em um vestido cor de pêssego, com um cinto vermelho muito fino e delicado, os cabelos ondulados presos só o bastante para não caírem sobre os olhos. Ela e a mãe falavam animadamente sobre Fred Astaire e Clarck Gable e como Fred só era o que era por causa de Ginger Rogers e que, entre os dois, claro que seu preferido era Gable... ela estava relaxada e animada, e Ed sentiu que era hora. Além disso, estavam muito próximos do lugar onde se despediam. Era agora ou nunca, e ele tinha que tentar.

\- Lorraine? – ele conseguiu chamar sem que sua voz vacilasse.

\- Sim?

\- É que... Na próxima semana vamos receber Casablanca e... As sextas feiras são bem movimentadas, é bem divertido. Vai ser meu dia de folga e eu pensei, se talvez... Se não for fazer nada...

\- Quer saber se ela está livre para ir assistir ao filme com você? – a mãe dela se interpôs, finalizando a frase por ele. - Talvez devesse pedir minha permissão primeiro, não acha?

Ela tinha uma expressão neutra, e Ed sentiu um leve rubor subir a seu rosto e as palavras sumirem. Ele olhou de Lorraine para Georgiana, e novamente para a moça. Ela parecia estar se divertindo com a situação e por um segundo Ed pensou que havia cometido um erro.

\- Eu... Eu... Desculpe, claro que eu não devia ter pedido assim...

\- Ed, tudo bem. Mamãe só está perturbando você. - Lorraine riu, acompanhada por uma risadinha de sua mãe.

\- Desculpe, Ed. Não queria assustar você. - a mulher respondeu ainda sorrindo - Sobre o convite, só cabe a Lorraine responder.

\- Eu adoraria ir. - ela respondeu na voz mais suave que ele já ouvira.  
E foi como se algo despertasse dentro dele, uma sensação morna se espalhando por seu peito, e ele não pode evitar o sorriso enorme que, tinha certeza, o deixava com a maior cara de idiota.

\- Sério? Quer dizer - ele se aprumou tentando parecer casual - eu fico muito feliz. Posso te pegar as 18:00?

\- Claro! Vou anotar o endereço para você.

Ela procurou na bolsa e retirou um bloquinho de papel e um lápis e anotou o endereço, entregando a ele uma folha de papel num tom azul muito claro. Ed pegou o papel e seus dedos roçaram os dela de leve enquanto ele observava a caligrafia delicada, e ele notou de relance que o sorriso dela se ampliou quando suas mãos se tocaram.

\- Muito bem, Sr. Warren. Aí está. Espero por você na semana que vem, então.

\- Mas vocês ainda vão até lá na quarta, certo?

\- Pode apostar que sim. Eu não perderia uma oportunidade de ver Fred Astaire em cena de novo! - Georgiana respondeu animada.

Quando foi pra casa e pensou no assunto, deitado em sua cama, tão contente que nem conseguia dormir, segurando o papel que Lorraine lhe entregara e tinha o mesmo perfume dela, Ed sentiu que estava se preocupando sem motivo. Lorraine gostava dele, a mãe dela gostava dele... E ele gostava tanto dela que às vezes ficava sem ar. Ele estava disposto a dizer tudo isso a ela quando saíssem juntos.

E, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, aquela seria a semana mais longa de sua vida até então.

 _Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2 - As Time Goes By

**Desculpem a demora empostar a continuação. Não tenho muito tempo livre, e na verdade acabei por fazer umas mudanças nessa história e ela ficou um pouco maior do que eu esperava. Também tomei umas liberdades temporais. Casablanca é de 1942, bem no meio da Segunda Guerra, mas vamos fazer de conta que ele é de 1940, no começo da guerra. Só para meus propósitos egoístas de fazer o restante da fic fluir melhor. O nome do capítulo foi retirado da música tema de Ilsa e Rick. Ouvi-la durante a leitura é opcional, mas altamente recomendado ;)**

* * *

\- E então?

Lorraine apareceu na sala de estar em frente à sua mãe para pedir uma opinião quanto à roupa que escolhera. Quando Georgiana levantou os olhos da cesta de costura, viu a filha num lindo vestido de chiffon num tom muito claro de rosa, acinturado e com uma pequena capa que lhe cobria metade dos braços. Os cabelos estavam bem arrumados, presos de cada lado da cabeça apenas o suficiente para não lhe caírem sobre os olhos. Ela notou que aquele era um dos vestidos que Lorraine estava guardando para uma "ocasião especial", e, pelo modo como as coisas vinham se desenrolando, ela podia entender o deslumbre da moça pelo jovem e belo Ed Warren. Mas, como mãe, ela se preocupava. Muitas pessoas haviam sido más com Lorraine e a última coisa que ela queria era que sua filha amada tivesse o coração partido por outra dessas pessoas. Mesmo que Ed não parecesse o tipo, nunca se sabe de onde virão as decepções. E essa seria difícil de superar.

\- Mãe? - Lorraine a chamou de novo quando ela demorou a responder.

\- Desculpe. Você está linda, meu bem. - ela ofereceu um sorriso gentil, talvez feliz demais. Lorraine notou e sentou-se ao lado da mãe, o sorriso desmanchando-se.

\- Está preocupada.

\- Não é nada.

\- Mãe...

\- Só... Tenha cuidado, Lorraine. Eu sei como é a juventude, sei como é ter alguém que a faça sentir especial. Eu só não quero vê-la magoada.

\- Ele não vai me magoar, mãe. Eu sei disso. Não me pergunte como, ou porquê, mas eu sei. - ela garantiu com um sorriso gentil e sonhador. - Ele... Ele é diferente.

\- Só espero que você tenha razão. Porque, você sabe, sem o seu pai, eu mesma terei que caçá-lo se ele a magoar, e sabe como eu sou péssima nessas coisas. - ela tentou fazer uma piada para melhorar o clima sério, e fez Lorraine sorrir de novo.

\- Tudo bem, mãe.

As duas se abraçaram calorosamente e, como se por uma deixa, a campainha tocou naquele instante.

Lorraine afastou-se da mãe, sentindo seu estômago dar um salto pelo nervosismo, e levantou-se imediatamente, tentando parecer calma e normal.

\- Ah, Lorraine... O que eu disse serve para você também, mocinha. Tenha cuidado. Talvez ele queira segurar sua mão, e acho que não há problema nisso, mas não o beije com a boca aberta.

\- MÃE! - ela se virou para a mãe com um olhar surpreso, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.

\- Só estou avisando. – a mãe deu de ombros como se não fosse nada de mais. - Eu sei que esses jovens estão tomando todo o tipo de liberdades hoje em dia. Na minha época isso seria um escândalo.

\- Certo. Não vou deixar. – ela começou a se afastar, então virou-se novamente.

\- Mãe?

\- Sim?

\- Com a boca fechada tudo bem?

\- Lorraine! - foi a vez de a mãe sentir as bochechas corarem. - Vamos, não vá deixar o rapaz esperando. - ela também se levantou colocando a cesta de costura na mesinha ao lado e acompanhando a filha até a porta.  
Quando abriu, Ed esperava por ela com um grande buquê de flores do campo e um igualmente grande sorriso, que se ampliou ainda mais quando a viu.

\- Olá, Ed. – Lorraine o cumprimentou, um pouco sem ar.

\- Oi, Lorraine. Sra. Moran, como vai?

\- Muito bem, Ed. E você?

\- Estou ótimo, obrigado por perguntar – ele respondeu, parecendo tímido de repente.

\- Espero que cuide bem da minha filha.

\- Ah, eu vou. Não precisa se preocupar. - ele riu nervoso.

\- Belas flores. - Lorraine comentou, notando que ele havia esquecido que estava com elas.

\- Ahh, ah sim... Estas são para você – ele tirou uma parte das flores entregando-as a ela, revelando o que eram, na verdade, dois buquês. – E estas são para a senhora.

Ele estendeu o outro buquê que Georgiana pegou com um sorriso surpreso.

\- Elas são lindas, Ed. – Lorraine se inclinou, beijando-o na bochecha.

\- São mesmo. É muita gentileza sua, Ed. Obrigada.

\- Não tem de quê. Que bom que gostaram.

\- Eu adorei. Mas agora vão, logo, não vão querer se atrasar. Vou colocar suas flores num vaso. – Georgiana chegou perto da filha, pegando as flores da mão dela e sorrindo para os dois.

\- Obrigada, mamãe.

\- Divirtam-se. Mas não muito. - a mãe dela aconselhou.

Os jovens se despediram de Georgiana e seguiram pela calçada, próximos o bastante para seus ombros se tocarem de vez em quando.

\- Obrigada pelas flores. - Ela disse, depois de alguns metros.

\- Não foi nada. Eu as vi no caminho pra cá e achei que você gostaria. Espero que sua mãe não tenha se importado.

\- Ela adora flores, tenho certeza que não se importou.

\- Eu as trouxe porque elas são bonitas como você. - ele deixou escapar em um só fôlego, olhando para ela com uma expressão de expectativa.

Ela não pode evitar o sorriso que lentamente se formou, espalhando um leve rubor em suas faces.

\- Obrigada. – Ela desviou o olhar para os próprios sapatos.

Ed a olhava de soslaio, reparando em como ela ficava ainda mais adorável quando estava envergonhada, e de repente ele sentiu uma vontade esmagadora de tocá-la. Acariciar seu rosto e sentir o calor das bochechas dela em sua palma, vê-la abrir os lábios só o bastante para... Não, não era apropriado, e Lorraine não era esse tipo de garota. Evitando pensar nisso ele mudou de assunto:

\- Então, como começou?

\- Começou o que?

\- Esse hábito de irem ao cinema, você e sua mãe.

\- Ah. Bem, foi depois que papai morreu. Ele... - ela hesitou um pouco. Era nítido que nunca falara com ninguém sobre isso e estava tendo dificuldade para encontrar as palavras certas.

\- Éramos muito próximos. Ele fazia de tudo por nós, e quando ele morreu... Foi horrível. Mamãe ficou desolada. Ela quase não saía do quarto, não queria falar com as pessoas, nem fazer nada das coisas a que estava habituada. E eu senti que, além de ter perdido papai eu a estava perdendo também. Mas eu tinha que continuar com a minha vida, indo ao colégio, ouvindo pessoas falarem coisas horríveis sobre mim e a minha família, sem ter alguém com quem pudesse conversar... Realmente conversar, contar tudo que eu sentia e talvez chorar um pouco sem receber olhares estranhos. Levou vários meses até que as coisas melhorassem. Então um dia chamei mamãe para ir ao cinema, ela precisava se distrair e eu também. No começo não tínhamos um dia só para isso, íamos só as vezes. Quando nos demos conta, já estávamos indo mais de uma vez por mês, então definimos um dia.

\- Sinto muito pelo seu pai.

\- Obrigada. Acho que finalmente estamos nos habituando a viver sem ele... Se é que é possível se acostumar a sentir falta de alguém.

Ed apenas a olhou com carinho, sem saber o que falar, mas acabou não precisando falar nada. Ela limpou uma lágrima errante e se virou para ele com um sorriso. Durante o resto do caminho eles conversaram sobre amenidades, falaram sobre a escola, e trocaram algumas experiências de quando eram crianças. Logo chegaram ao Colonial. O vermelho e dourado do lugar nunca lhe parecera especial, mas essa noite era como se tudo brilhasse, e Ed sentiu uma onda de orgulho invadi-lo quando apresentou Lorraine aos colegas. Até mesmo o cheiro da pipoca aquele dia parecia melhor do que ele jamais sentira. Depois de encher os braços com a pipoca, balas e uma grande barra de chocolate sob protestos de Lorraine, eles foram para a sala. Para o mesmo lugar especial onde ele a colocara com sua mãe na segunda vez que a vira. Seu lugar favorito. E enquanto o romance proibido de Rick e Ilsa se desenrolava em cena, em meio a dúvidas, opressão política e ao constante medo trazido pela guerra, ali naquela sala, a proximidade dos dois também progredia. E enquanto ouvia Sam tocar e cantar sobre a constante presença do amor frente à efemeridade do tempo, Ed deslizou sua mão de leve pela dela, sentindo-a entrelaçar seus dedos nos dele enquanto ela puxava a respiração, surpresa, tentando suprimir o sorriso.

Mas como todas as coisas boas acabam, também o filme acabou. Rick e Ilsa sempre teriam Paris e, de alguma forma, eles sempre teriam o Colonial. Embora Ed esperasse que seu futuro com Lorraine fosse um pouco mais feliz que o deles. Ele chegou ao hall sentindo-se diferente. O clima lá fora era agradável, as pessoas pareciam mais interessantes. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que ele passou metade do filme segurando a mão dela, conversando em sussurros. A mera presença de Lorraine o deixava mais feliz, e estar perto dela era tudo que ele mais queria.

Talvez aquilo fosse um pouco mais que amizade.

Eles saíram, ainda conversando e rindo, quando se depararam com um pequeno grupo que vinha pela calçada.

Ed reconheceu um dos dois rapazes. Bart Morrison era o valentão da escola onde ele estudava, esnobe, insensível e do tipo que achava que o dinheiro do pai fazia dele especial ou melhor que os outros. Ed nutria uma aversão especial por ele, e por qualquer um que se aproveitasse dos mais fracos e indefesos.  
Sua expressão ficou sombria de repente, e ele também notou que Lorraine parara de sorrir.

\- Olha só se não é a esquisita da escola. - uma delas zombou.

\- E parece que ela arranjou um namorado. Achei que só se interessasse por coisas mortas, esquisita.

Lorraine as conhecia. Barbara e Nancy eram melhores amigas e as garotas mais populares da escola. Loira, alta e perfeita, com pais ricos e influentes incluídos no pacote, Nancy estudava com Lorraine e não perdia uma oportunidade de zombar dela na frente de toda a escola. Ou em qualquer lugar com bastante público. Barbara era um pouco mais baixa, cabelos negros e lábios cheios. Era bonita, porém não muito esperta, e embora a fortuna dos pais não fosse tão grande quanto a de Nancy, ela se aproveitava da influência da melhor amiga no círculo social. Sua união com Bart Morrison e Peter Johnson só fazia as coisas piores. No momento eles eram apenas o que podia se chamar de gangue, mas provavelmente Bart e Nancy se casariam e continuariam espalhando sua genética perfeita e egoísta pela sociedade na forma de pequenos seres humanos que cresceriam para ser o terror dos colegas.

\- Já contou a ele sobre suas histórias de fantasma? - Barbara riu.

\- Sinceramente, Ed, você merece coisa melhor. - Nancy provocou, parando de frente para ele com as mãos nos quadris e olhando Lorraine de cima a baixo, o nariz empinado deixando claro quem ela considerava "melhor".

\- Obrigado pela sugestão, srta. Whitman, mas prefiro eu mesmo decidir o que é melhor para mim. – Ed respondeu de forma firme, mas educada.

\- Só estou avisando, essa dai é louca.

Lorraine baixou os olhos e suspirou. Já estava acostumada aos comentários das duas, mas sendo o tipo que detesta conflitos, todas as vezes que se sentia cercada eram difíceis e cansativas.

\- Por favor, Nancy, não precisamos fazer isso agora.

\- Olha, a esquisita sabe falar! - Bart comentou, fazendo Peter rir de forma exagerada. - Embora fique bem mais bonitinha de boca fechada. O que acha esquisita, acho que tem alguma coisa embaixo da minha cama... Que tal ir lá essa noite pra... Pesquisar? - ele riu de forma grosseira e maliciosa olhando para Lorraine que se encolheu um pouco e se aproximou mais de Ed.

Ed estava cansado daquilo, mas era esperto o bastante para não se meter em encrenca na porta do local onde trabalhava, especialmente estando em menor número. E ele não arriscaria a segurança de Lorraine por causa de Bart. Ele não valia a pena.

\- Antes de procurar por um bicho papão talvez devesse procurar seu cérebro, Bart. Está precisando dele. E de melhores modos, também. Acho que isso o dinheiro do seu pai não pode comprar. Vamos, Lorraine. Vou levá-la para casa.

\- Ele estendeu a mão para ela, que a segurou com força enquanto o seguia pela rua, desviando de Nancy, Bart e seus fiéis seguidores.

Ed lançou um olhar a Bart por cima do ombro quando chegou à outra calçada.

Eles andaram em silêncio por vários metros, Ed ainda sentindo a adrenalina em seu sistema. Só quando suas respirações voltaram ao normal e eles diminuíram o passo foi que Ed voltou a falar. Ele parou, puxando-a devagar pela mão até que ela parasse de frente pra ele.

\- Você está bem?

\- Estou. Só mais um dia na minha vida. - ela deu de ombros, evitando olhar diretamente para ele. Queria não parecer afetada ou triste, mas esses confrontos a desgastavam. Tudo que ela fizera fora falar a verdade sobre suas habilidades incomuns para alguém que ela achou que podia ser sua amiga, e agora não conseguia se livrar disso.

\- Mas não é certo. Do que eles estavam falando?

\- É uma longa história. – ela respondeu num suspiro - Prometo te contar um dia, mas não hoje. Por favor. Não quero mais falar disso por hoje.

\- Ok. Tudo bem. Não precisa me contar nada. Seja o que for, elas não tem o direito de te tratarem assim. Eu sinto muito. Não foi assim que imaginei essa noite.

A moça finalmente olhou para ele. Mesmo a beira das lágrimas ela parecia linda. E o azul de seus olhos estava ainda mais brilhante.

\- Você é tão linda que às vezes eu me esqueço de respirar enquanto te olho. - ele sorriu.

\- É bondade sua.

\- É verdade. – ele insistiu, permitindo-se olhar para ela fixamente, tentando guardar suas feições como uma fotografia.

\- Lorraine? Será que... Você me odiaria muito se eu te pedisse um beijo?

Ela o olhou com olhos assustados, abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo mas a fechou de novo.

\- Um beijo? Aqui? Agora?

\- Sim, bom ...

\- Mamãe disse que eu não devia... – ela o cortou. - E... Eu não sei. É a primeira vez que saímos juntos e...

\- Tudo bem. – Ele coçou a cabeça, desviando o olhar, de repente muito envergonhado.

\- Não quero que pense mal de mim. – ela continuava falando.

\- Calma. Está tudo bem, eu não devia ter falado nada. Me desculpa?

\- Com a boca aberta ou fechada?

\- O que?

\- Se, e é um grande SE, eu te deixasse me beijar, como seria? – ela procurou os olhos dele com uma expressão de expectativa.

\- Ahn... Eu não sei. Fechada, eu acho. Também não quero que pense que sou esse tipo de pessoa, que estou me aproveitando de você.

Ela respirou fundo, concordando com a cabeça.

\- Mas você está certa, é muito cedo. Vamos deixar isso pra lá. – ele deu de ombros. - Aliás, vamos esquecer o que aconteceu lá atrás também. Eles não merecem suas lágrimas nem sua preocupação.

\- Não se preocupe. Apesar de tudo, eu me diverti muito. Adorei o filme... E a sua companhia. Obrigada por me convidar.

\- O prazer foi meu. E, talvez, se estiver livre em alguma tarde de sábado, a gente possa dar uma volta, ir a algum lugar...

\- Eu adoraria. – ela usou seu tom de voz mais suave, e o rosto dele se iluminou com a resposta.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Gosto da sua companhia, Ed Warren. E sempre tenho os dias livres aos sábados.

\- isso é ótimo. - ele sorriu.

Ed ofereceu o braço a ela como um perfeito cavalheiro e Lorraine aceitou com um sorriso tímido. Percorreram o resto do caminho assim, de braços dados e em silêncio, um silêncio que não sentiam a necessidade de preencher. Eles se entendiam assim tão bem quanto se entendiam com palavras. Lorraine sabia que essa era uma conexão rara e especial. Lembrava de todas as vezes em que observava os olhares cúmplices entre seus pais e desejava secretamente que em algum lugar do mundo houvesse alguém assim para ela também. E depois de confiar demais nas pessoas erradas, ela encontrara Ed, que nunca pedira nada além de sua amizade... E agora parecia mostrar querer um pouco mais que isso. Talvez ele fosse a pessoa que acreditaria nela. Talvez nele ela pudesse confiar.

Eles pararam na frente da casa dela, ainda de braços dados, ambos com um sorriso sonhador, sem se darem conta disso.

\- Bem, aqui estamos.

Ele soltou o braço dela, que se virou para ficar de frente para ele.

\- Obrigada pelo passeio. Eu adorei tudo... Bom, quase tudo. - ela riu.

\- Nem me fale! Espero poder compensar da próxima vez.

\- Irei aguardá-lo.

\- As três da tarde?

\- Está marcado. Boa noite, Ed.

\- Boa noite, Lorraine.

Ela se despediu polidamente, apenas com um aceno de cabeça. Ed ficou observando enquanto ela atravessava o portão de ferro que ficava sempre aberto e levava até a porta da casa. Na metade do caminho, no entanto, ela se virou para olhá-lo e, com um sorriso misterioso, correu de volta para ele e, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos, pousou seus lábios nos dele, rápida mas firmemente, por não mais que alguns poucos segundos. Quando ela se afastou, Ed notou que seu rosto estava muito vermelho e ela se segurava para não rir.

\- Amanhã, as três da tarde. Não se atrase.

E tão rápido quanto veio ela se foi, deixando um Ed estarrecido para trás e entrando em casa com um risinho.

\- Pela sua expressão, presumo que aproveitou o passeio. - ela ouviu a voz da mãe vindo de algum lugar atrás dela.

Imediatamente ela parou de rir e seu coração acelerou ainda mais.

\- Meu deus, mamãe! Quase me matou de susto! Por que ainda está acordada?

\- ela se virou, observando a mãe que estava novamente com a caixa de costura ao colo.

\- E alguma mãe consegue dormir enquanto os filhos estão fora de casa?

Lorraine se aproximou dela devagar, como se algum movimento brusco fizesse com que a mãe fosse capaz de adivinhar todos os seus pensamentos e memórias.  
\- E então, como foi o passeio?

Ela sentou-se na poltrona de frente para a mãe, movendo-se muito devagar, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

\- Foi muito bom. Você teria gostado do filme, foi lindo.

\- Pelo jeito, com certeza foi. – a voz de Georgiana era a de alguém que sabia mais do que demonstrada. E talvez ela soubesse - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não. – a jovem hesitou por um momento.

\- Lorraine?

Ela sentou-se na poltrona de frente para a mãe de forma nem um pouco delicada suspirando profundamente.

\- Nancy Whitman, Bart Morrison e seus colegas estavam lá e fizeram comentários irrelevantes na saída.

\- Ainda isso? - Georgiana comentou parecendo cansada - Não deixe que eles estraguem seu humor, já disse. Ignorar é a melhor coisa.

\- Mamãe, eu tenho ignorado ha tanto tempo e não tem adiantado nada. Eles são horríveis e nunca perdem a oportunidade de mostrarem isso. – ela fez uma pequena pausa, acrescentando depois: - Ed me defendeu hoje.

\- Contou a ele sobre seu dom?

\- Não. Ainda não. Mas eu acho que devia.

\- Não sei, não acha que é um pouco cedo?

\- mas eu confio nele, mãe. Acho que devia contar, explicar porque Nancy disse essas coisas. Ele vai entender, eu sei que vai.

\- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Nem eu mesma estou certa de que entendo você, e eu sou sua mãe!

Lorraine olhou no fundo dos olhos da mãe, querendo que ela entendesse sua decisão, seus sentimentos. Talvez a mãe também tivesse um pouquinho disso que ela tinha que a fazia ler tão bem as pessoas, e pudesse compreender que o coração de Lorraine descobrira em Ed um outro coração puro e compreensivo e que, por algum motivo, ela apenas sentia que ele iria entender. Mas em vez disso, foi a mãe que lhe contou uma história com o olhar. Uma história de amor e preocupação, a história de uma mulher que só queria proteger a filha e garantir que nenhum mal lhe acontecesse, porque o mundo é cruel e às vezes pessoas boas são presas nas teias de pessoas que espalham essa crueldade, e tudo que ela queria era impedir que a filha passasse por isso com uma pessoa de quem ela gostava, alguém que ela tinha como amigo mas que, ela sabia, estava se tornando algo mais.

\- Eu entendo, mamãe. Sei que está com medo de eu me decepcionar. Eu também estou. Com muito medo. Mas... Não acha que eu tenho que arriscar?

A mãe respirou profundamente, sem saber o que falar.

Lorraine foi sentar-se ao lado da mãe, que colocou a cesta de costura de lado.  
A jovem deitou a cabeça em seu colo. Um gesto quase infantil de busca por conforto no lugar mais familiar já criado. Georgiana acomodou-se melhor no sofá, os dedos ágeis instintivamente acariciando os cabelos da filha, como fazia quando ela era criança e tinha pesadelos. O gesto sempre a acalmava e a fazia voltar a dormir.

Lorraine sempre se sentiu privilegiada por ter uma relação tão próxima com a mãe, até para falar de assuntos que ela sabia que outras mães não discutiam com as filhas. E agora mais do que nunca ela precisava e queria as palavras sábias e experientes dela, queria saber de coisas que não poderia perguntar a mais ninguém. Queria conhecer a mãe como a mulher que era, a jovem que já fora.

\- Mãe? Como foi que soube que o papai era especial? Quer dizer, você o amava, não é?

A mãe hesitou por um momento, os dedos perdendo o ritmo por não mais que um segundo, e Lorraine sabia que tinha tocado num assunto delicado.

\- Eu o amei mais do que achava ser possível. - ela respondeu com um suspiro, e Lorraine fechou os olhos para ouvir a história de seus pais.

\- Conheci seu pai num jantar entre nossas famílias. Tanto o meu pai quanto o dele eram ótimos negociantes, e acabaram se tornando sócios. Não dei muita importância a isso naquela noite.

Enquanto falava, a simpática senhora tinha um olhar distante, uma nota de nostalgia na voz, e Lorraine fechou os olhos para ouvir a história

– Eu o achei muito arrogante e fechado, não respondeu nenhuma das minhas perguntas, e parecia imensamente entediado quando tentei puxar assunto. Ainda voltamos a nos encontrar em outras duas oportunidades e só na terceira vez foi que ele demonstrou um pouco de simpatia. Até me levou flores. - ela riu, fazendo Lorraine sorrir também. - Quando seu avô me disse que ele tinha pedido para namorar comigo foi uma enorme surpresa. Eu não o achava a pessoa mais interessante do mundo, mas também não era dos piores. Acabamos nos dando bem, afinal de contas, e ele se mostrou extremamente agradável e compreensivo. Mas as coisas naquela época eram diferentes. Ele vinha me visitar em casa, às vezes para jantar, mas não tínhamos muitas oportunidades de nos falarmos a sós.

\- E ele não era arrogante?

\- Não. Só muito tímido. – ela sorriu suavemente - E continuou assim por um bom tempo, mesmo depois de nos casarmos. Mas eu não tive essa noção de que ele era especial antes do casamento. Só quando você nasceu e eu o vi no seu quarto uma noite. Enquanto esperava você, tive medo de qual seria a reação dele se por acaso não lhe desse um filho para carregar o nome da família. Você sabe como são os homens, sempre em busca da imortalidade do nome. E quando você nasceu, eu mal o vi. Achei que ele havia se decepcionado, que não iria se importar muito com sua criação, afinal criar e educar as filhas é obrigação da mulher. Mas aquela noite... Ele não sabia que eu estava acordada, eu me aproximei da porta para ver como você estava e o encontrei lá, com você nos braços, lhe dizendo o quanto você era perfeita e que parecia um pequeno milagre, que ele jamais iria lhe abandonar não importava o que dissessem e que, enquanto ele vivesse você seria sua garotinha. A pequena princesa de seu coração, e que ele garantiria pessoalmente que o rei, a rainha e a princesa vivessem felizes em seu lindo castelo. Ele foi tão gentil, tão aberto e espontâneo. E ali eu soube que ele era a melhor pessoa que eu podia pedir a deus para ser meu marido. E então ele começou a se soltar, a se mostrar mais para mim. E eu descobri a pessoa maravilhosa que ele era.

Mesmo sem olhar para a mãe Lorraine sabia que ela tinha levado uma das mãos ao rosto para enxugar uma lágrima.

\- Sinto falta dele. - ela disse baixinho, aconchegando-se mais no colo da mãe.

\- Eu também, meu amor. Todos os dias. Jamais consegui me acostumar com a ausência dele.

\- Mãe... Isso que você sente pelo papai, o que viveu com ele... Não acha que eu posso viver algo assim também?

Houve uma pausa onde nenhuma das duas falou nada, então Lorraine continuou:

\- Eu não sei explicar direito, mas algo dentro de mim me diz para confiar nele. Então confie em mim. Por favor?

\- Tudo bem. Fale com ele, então. Quer chamá-lo para um jantar? Se tiver que fazer isso, prefiro que seja aqui.

\- Seria ótimo! – ela sentou-se reta de novo, olhando para a mãe com um sorriso que refletia em seus olhos. - E, na verdade, eu aceitei ir com ele à pracinha amanhã à tarde. Por favor não fique brava.

Georgiana revirou os olhos, fazendo um sinal de negação com a cabeça.

\- O que eu vou fazer com você, Lorraine?

\- Me ajudar a escolher um vestido amanhã. - ela bateu palmas, feliz - Eu acho que vou dormir agora. Devia ir também, deve estar cansada.

\- Já vou, assim que guardar minha costura.

Lorraine se aproximou e deu um abraço na mãe.

\- Obrigada. Boa noite, mãe.

Aquela noite, depois de ter se preparado para dormir, já deitada em sua cama, Lorraine tocou de leve os lábios, sorrindo sonhadora ao lembrar de como foi sentir os lábios de Ed, quentes e macios, pressionados contra os dela, e de como pareceu que seu coração ia pular para fora do peito. Ela teria que beijá-lo de novo, sentir aquilo de novo. Foi um ato impulsivo, ela não tinha planejado fazer aquilo, mas quando se virou para olhá-lo ele estava tão adorável, com aquele sorriso sincero que iluminava todo seu rosto, as mãos nos bolsos, esperando que ela estivesse confortável e segura dentro de sua casa antes de ir embora... E ela simplesmente deixou seu corpo responder. E fora maravilhoso. Porém muito breve. E ela queria mais, mesmo que dissessem que moças de família não podem ficar beijando rapazes pelas ruas. Mas... Tecnicamente ela já estava em casa, não estava? O único problema nessas ocasiões é que outras pessoas a vejam...

Ela deu um longo suspiro ajeitando-se na cama e olhando para o vaso sobre a escrivaninha, onde a mãe colocara as flores que ele lhe trouxera. Onde estava com a cabeça? Não devia pensar nesse tipo de coisa. Então se concentrou no sono, tentando não pensar no que o dia seguinte reservaria. Tentando não pensar em como sentira uma mistura de carinho e um frenesi indescritível que era novo pra ela quando Ed se manteve firme a seu lado, defendendo-a de Nancy e Bart, ou em suas mãos fortes, mas gentis a guiando pela calçada, o calor de seus lábios quando ela o beijou...

Em outra parte da cidade, Ed também estava acordado, olhando as sombras da noite pela janela com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Pela primeira vez ele sentia que podia mudar alguma coisa, fazer algo por si mesmo. Futuro não era mais apenas uma palavra solta a esmo, tinha um nome e um significado: Lorraine Moran.

Nem ele mesmo era capaz de explicar o que sentia exatamente, a única coisa que sabia é que nada nem ninguém lhe fizeram sentir assim antes. Ele se preocupava com ela, se pegava pensando nela em vários momentos do dia, como quando lia um poema na escola, ou olhava para o céu azul, brilhante como os olhos dela. Era uma mistura de querer tê-la por perto a todo instante e o desejo de poder observá-la de longe... Ele queria levá-la para dançar, segurar sua mão, passar os dedos pelos cabelos dela, tocar seu rosto e sentir a maciez de sua pele. Queria levá-la até aquela colina onde ninguém nunca ia mas onde a vista do por do sol era mais bela... Só de pensar nisso uma sensação morna de conforto e contentamento se espalhava por ele. Era louco, confuso, libertador e maravilhoso, e ele não sabia o que tudo isso significava.

E, no fundo, ele só esperava que fosse assim para ela também.


	3. Chapter 3 - You and I Tonight

**As coisas acabaram saindo do controle e essa história ficou maior do que eu esperava. Quando comecei era pra ser uma one shot e, no fim das contas, viraram 5 capítulos. Obrigada a quem está acompanhando, espero que estejam gostando :)**

* * *

Como que mostrando sua aprovação, o dia seguinte amanheceu lindo, com um céu azul e brilhante e uma ocasional brisa fresca que balançava as folhas das árvores só o bastante para levar seu perfume até as pessoas que passavam pela calçada. Os dias já começavam a ficar mais quentes pela chegada da primavera, e Lorraine sentia que, assim como as flores, sua alma também desabrochara nos últimos meses. Conhecer Ed lhe despertou um novo mundo de possibilidades. Pela primeira vez ela tinha um amigo, alguém com quem conversar e rir, trocar experiências e até mesmo com quem falar sobre seu pai. E sobre suas habilidades. Ela entendia o receio da mãe ao pensar em como contar isso a ele. A qualquer outra pessoa, na verdade. Dizer a alguém que se pode ver anjos ou sentir a presença de seres espirituais não é a tarefa mais aprazível. É muito fácil ser tida como louca, ou esquisita. Isso se tivesse a sorte de não ser chamada de bruxa. Não era isso o que Lorraine fazia. Mas como explicar as pessoas, se a própria Lorraine não compreendia totalmente o que fazia? Ela procurou refúgio na igreja, se confessara, até mesmo chorara abertamente diante do padre dizendo que não entendia porque essas coisas aconteciam com ela. Pedia a Deus em todas as suas orações pela sabedoria e entendimento, e por fim acabou aceitando seu dom como um desígnio de Deus. O Senhor às vezes trabalha de formas misteriosas, fora o que o padre dissera, além de aconselhá-la a acalmar seu coração, pois um dia ela entenderia qual era o propósito de Deus para ela.

A partir desse dia ela se tornou uma pessoa reservada, fechada, sempre tomando cuidado com o que falava para as pessoas, pois suas revelações sempre lhe faziam mais mal do que bem. Mas com Ed era diferente. Ela se sentia segura e protegida com ele, como se ele tivesse uma habilidade mágica que a fizesse se esquecer de tudo quando estavam juntos. Ele a fazia se sentir feliz e segura.

Só depois de vários minutos Lorraine se deu conta de que estava parada em frente a janela, ainda de camisola, perdida em pensamentos e com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ela se virou mais uma vez para admirar as flores que Ed lhe trouxera, ainda bonitas e viçosas dentro do vaso que a mãe colocara em seu quarto.  
Ela teria aula de piano pela manhã, e então esperaria por Ed, e talvez lhe contasse tudo. Não podia negar que ficaria um pouco envergonhada depois de como se despediram na noite anterior, mas estava ansiosa por vê-lo novamente.  
Como as tardes já estavam ficando quentes, ela já sabia o que usaria.

\- Lorraine, venha tomar café da manhã. - ela ouviu a voz da mãe chamando por ela, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

Com um suspiro contente ela se dirigiu para a porta. Tomaria o café da manhã ainda de camisola, deixaria para se arrumar depois. O dia estava fadado a passar bem lentamente de qualquer forma.

As 15:00 em ponto Ed estava parado no portão da casa de Lorraine. Não queria parecer ansioso demais, nem se atrasar, mas estar no horário parecia bom o bastante.  
Por fim, deu um suspiro e entrou pelo caminho de pedras batendo na porta.  
Ela não demorou a atender. Uma visão em um vestido azul marinho contrastando com o cinto e os sapatos em vermelho cereja. Os cachos castanhos lhe caiam sobre os ombros embaixo de um chapéu também azul.

\- Ed!. - ela cumprimentou.

\- Oi, Lorraine. Como vai?

\- Estou ótima. - ela sorriu.

\- Espero não ter vindo muito cedo...

\- Ah, não...

\- Na verdade, sua pontualidade é louvável. - Georgiana surgiu logo atrás da filha na soleira da porta.

A simpática senhora gostava genuinamente de Ed e, embora não quisesse parecer que estava vigiando os dois, havia limites para essas coisas. Ela confiava na filha, confiava até mesmo em Ed. Não confiava era nas outras pessoas. Deus sabe quantas garotas tiveram a reputação destruída por línguas maldosas. Então, bem... Ela fazia de conta que vigiava a filha.

\- Boa tarde, Sra. Moran. Eu... Receio não ter flores para a senhora, hoje.

\- Tudo bem, Ed. As de ontem ainda estão lindas, eu as coloquei num vaso sobre o piano. Mas e então, vão sair hoje novamente?

\- Sim, bem... – ele ficou sem jeito de repente, correndo o olhar de Lorraine para Georgiana. Ainda não conseguia adivinhar quando a mãe da moça estava brincando ou falando sério. - É final de semana e eu pensei...

\- Tudo bem, meu jovem. – ela o tranquilizou. – Só... não se divirtam muito. E tenham cuidado. Sou do incidente de ontem.

\- Mãe... – Lorraine pediu, baixando o olhar para seus sapatos.

\- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, sra. Moran.

\- Tudo bem. Não o estou culpando. Aqueles dois são terríveis, assim como os pais. Só não quero que se metam em encrencas.

\- Não vamos. – Lorraine respondeu, olhando para a mãe novamente.

\- Eu prometo que não. – Ed reiterou.

Georgiana olhou da filha para o rapaz parado de frente para ela. Eles formavam mesmo um belo casal, ela tinha que admitir.

\- Está certo. Vão se divertir. Ah, Ed... Lorraine sugeriu que seria de bom tom convidá-lo para um jantar. Que tal hoje, depois que voltarem?

Lorraine olhou para a mãe com olhos espantados de repente. Ela concordara em chamá-lo para um jantar, mas não tinha sido exatamente ideia sua. Ela sabia o que a mãe estava fazendo, estava testando o rapaz. Jantares eram a evolução dos passeios e namoricos de portão, significavam que a coisa estava ficando séria. O problema é que eles ainda nem chegaram na fase do portão.

Ed hesitou, pego de surpresa

\- Ahn.. eu... não esperava pelo convite.

\- Ora, é simples. É só dizer sim ou não. É apenas um jantar. Prometo que manterei os cachorros presos. – ela notou a expressão da filha, os olhos arregalados ainda grudados nela, as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha. - Lorraine, não me olhe assim. E então, Ed? Estará disponível hoje?

\- ...ahhnn... sim. – ele finalmente conseguiu responder – Claro. Eu ficarei contente em jantar com vocês.

Com a capacidade de falar ele retomou a capacidade de sorrir. E depois de garantir que sim, seria ótimo, e que estava feliz por ter sido convidado, ele saiu com Lorraine, de braços dados.

\- Vocês têm mesmo cachorros? – Foi a primeira coisa que perguntou a ela enquanto se afastavam da casa.

\- Não. – ela respondeu.

Eles se olharam e, sem explicação nenhuma ela sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de rir. Ed adorava a risada dela, espontânea, real. E principalmente, adorava que ela o fizesse querer rir também. Não fazia nem dez minutos que estavam juntos e ele já se sentia completamente feliz ao lado dela. Tiveram a sorte de não encontrarem Nancy ou Bart em lugar nenhum, e sempre que passavam perto de um conhecido, Ed se empertigava, orgulhoso por tê-la consigo. Eles andaram na roda gigante, conversando sobre os prédios antigos da cidade que viam à distância, Ed mostrou onde ficava sua casa e lugares interessantes da cidade, enquanto jogavam conversa fora. Depois tomaram sorvete, sentaram-se em banquinhos de madeira na pracinha, olhando as crianças brincarem e, Lorraine não sabia, mas naquele momento Ed imaginava como seria um filho deles. Certamente teria os mesmos olhos azuis dela, cabelos escuros e uma pele perfeita... Na verdade, ele esperava que um filho dos dois fosse exatamente igual a ela. Ele foi tirado de seu devaneio pela voz dela, dizendo que o sorvete dele estava derretendo. Só então ele se deu conta de que passou mais tempo do que devia pensando no futuro, em um futuro que ele nem sabia se existiria, e o sorvete derretido estava escorrendo por seus dedos. Ela pediu que ele segurasse o sorvete dela e se ofereceu para pegar um lenço na bolsa que carregava, mas quando se aproximou para limpar seus dedos ele tirou a mão depressa, e tocou o rosto dela com o doce gelado pegando-a de surpresa. Ela começou a rir e lhe deu um tapa de brincadeira enquanto ele se inclinava na direção dela e, com um beijo, limpou o sorvete do canto de seus lábios. Ela protestou em meio às risadas e se afastou dele apenas o suficiente para evitarem os olhares de reprovação dos transeuntes. Depois de limparem todo o sorvete de seus rostos e dedos, Ed lhe perguntou se gostaria de conhecer um lugar. O sol estava quase se pondo. Seria o momento perfeito.

Ela aceitou e o acompanhou enquanto se afastavam um pouco do centro da cidade. Entraram por uma estradinha de terra e, embora curiosa, ela apenas o seguiu. Ele parecia determinado, com um propósito, e ela queria saber o que era. Seguiam em silêncio, mas um silêncio que não era nem um pouco desconfortável.

Lorraine o olhou de soslaio enquanto caminhavam e, sob as sombras alaranjadas do sol do fim de tarde, se permitiu contemplar as feições de Ed. Os fartos cabelos negros, que pareciam estar em um constante estado de desalinho, seu sorriso gentil e fácil, o olhar franco e curioso, o nariz angular que combinava perfeitamente com o restante do rosto, o maxilar forte, o jeito quase distraído como ele andava com as mãos nos bolsos.

E também havia o jeito como ele a fazia rir, como a conversa fluía de forma quase automática, como se tivessem conversado sobre tudo por anos e não apenas trocado algumas palavras polidas uma vez por semana durante alguns meses. Ed não era como os outros rapazes que ela conhecera, e definitivamente não se parecia em nada com o tipo de garotos que tentavam, sem sucesso, impressioná-la. Ele parecia alguém em quem ela podia confiar... Ela desviou o olhar de repente, sentindo como se o ar tivesse sumido de seus pulmões numa fração de segundo e seu coração saiu de compasso por um momento. Era como se o estivesse vendo por um novo ângulo, sob um prisma que não havia considerado antes. E então ela teve certeza de que estava apaixonada, e que passaria o resto da vida ao lado dele. Era assustador e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo.

O trajeto todo não levou mais de quinze minutos e terminou numa pequena elevação ainda mais estreita. Lorraine teve dificuldades de subir por causa dos sapatos e Ed prontamente a ajudou, segurando sua mão e puxando-a consigo. Lá de cima, quando olhou para a frente Lorraine viu uma das mais belas paisagens. Atrás deles, a cidade seguia seu curso, com suas fábricas barulhentas, automóveis, crianças e toda a atividade que se espera de uma população. Ali, no entanto, eram apenas eles, o silêncio e uma vista gloriosa para as montanhas além da planície coberta de pequenos arbustos e algumas flores selvagens.

\- Ed... – ela parecia sem ar, tentando absorver cada detalhe com o olhar. – É lindo.

\- Eu sei. – ele ainda segurava a mão dela, e a apertou um pouco mais. – É meu lugar secreto. Ninguém nunca vem aqui, acho que nem conhecem. E eu queria dividi-lo com você.

Ela olhou para ele, um sorriso gentil se formando.

\- Obrigada.

\- Venha. Vamos nos sentar para assistir o por do sol.

Eles se sentaram na grama macia, embaixo de uma árvore com uma copa grande e cheia. A ocasional brisa morna de fim de tarde passava por eles e, sentado ao lado dela, Ed imaginava como poderia dizer o que queria. Havia passado a manhã toda pensando nisso, e estava com medo da reação dela. Mas... Não podia ter se enganado quanto às intenções dela, não é? Ela também gostava dele. Ela o havia beijado na noite anterior, isso tinha que significar alguma coisa.

\- Lorraine, eu...

\- Ed, eu preciso...

Eles falaram ao mesmo tempo e riram da coincidência.

\- Pode falar. – ele pediu.

Ele a observou respirar profundamente e se preocupou um pouco. E se ela disse que não queria mais vê-lo?

\- Ed eu... Quero contar algo a você. Antes de qualquer coisa. Pode parecer estranho e eu estou com muito medo de como você vai reagir, mas eu preciso falar.

\- Lorraine...?

\- Por favor, só ... Me deixa falar, tudo bem?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, olhando interessado para ela.

\- Eu sou... Diferente. - ela começou, ainda olhando para ele. - Às vezes eu vejo coisas... Coisas que as outras pessoas não vêm. Coisas...ou Pessoas... Que não estão lá.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, olhando para ela, tentando absorver o que ela falara.

\- Como... Fantasmas? - ele perguntou, genuinamente curioso.

\- Bom... Não exatamente. Na verdade eu não sei bem como explicar. É mais como... Energia, na maioria das vezes. Mais como uma percepção. Às vezes são pessoas que já morreram, e anjos... Outras vezes são coisas muito, muito ruins. Coisas que querem fazer mal aos outros. Eu as sinto, sinto suas intenções. – Ela parou de falar e manteve os olhos fixos nele, em busca de algum traço de zombaria ou algum sinal de que ele pensasse que era uma piada, mas não viu nada além de pura concentração e curiosidade.

\- Você vê mesmo essas coisas? Com freqüência?

Lorraine mordeu o lábio de nervosismo antes de acenar com a cabeça.

\- Eu... Já vi uma dessas coisas, também. – ele confessou. - Quando era criança. Eu vi... Alguma coisa debaixo da minha cama.

Ela estreitou os olhos como se o estudasse.

\- Está zombando de mim?

\- Não! Não mesmo! – ele se apressou a responder- Eu juro. Eu... Nunca falo disso, mas como você começou...eu achei que...

\- Então acredita em mim? – Ela parecia aliviada, como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros.

\- Acredito. Quer dizer, é um pouco confuso pra mim, mas eu acredito em você. Mesmo!

Ela sorriu, mais calma. Não podia acreditar na tensão que acabara de deixar seu corpo. Lorraine não tinha se dado conta do quanto esperava que Ed acreditasse nela. Em como a rejeição dele a destruiria se ele a acusasse de ser uma aberração como outras pessoas fizeram. Como Nancy Whitman sempre se encarregava de fazer. Mas embora o receio estivesse ali, preso no fundo de sua mente, seu coração lhe dizia que ele era diferente. Ele tinha algo que outros não tinham. Ela tinha que contar pra ele, e ele acreditaria nela. Ela precisava que ele acreditasse. E ele acreditava.

\- Então... Como foi? – ela quis saber.

\- O que?

\- A coisa embaixo da sua cama. O que aconteceu?

\- Eu... Bom, eu contei pro meu pai. – ele começou a contar, desviou o olhar para a frente- Esperava que ele fosse até lá olhar, e me garantisse que estava tudo bem, ou só me deixasse dormir no quarto dele aquela noite. Mas ele me passou um sermão, me empurrou porta a dentro e me mandou ser homem. Eu devo ter chorado de medo por uns 20 ou 30 minutos até pegar no sono.

\- Pobrezinho. – ela comentou, fazendo-o olhar para ela novamente.

\- Aí me lembrei do que uma freira me disse na igreja um dia, que quando precisamos muito, só o nome de Deus já pode ser capaz de nos ajudar. Então eu peguei o crucifixo que ela me deu e o mostrei para a coisa lá embaixo. Acho que resolveu. E eu o carrego comigo desde então. - ele tocou o próprio pescoço, alcançando o crucifixo que levava sob a camisa e mostrou-o para ela. Lorraine se inclinou na direção dele e tocou o objeto, sentindo o calor do corpo dele no metal.

\- Sinto muito que não tenham acreditado em você, Ed. Mesmo que eu veja todas essas coisas... Nunca aconteceu nada assim quando eu era criança. Nem posso imaginar como deve ter sido assustador...

Ela se inclinou ainda mais perto dele sem preâmbulos e o abraçou. Um abraço que o pegou de surpresa e, sem jeito, ele demorou um pouco a corresponder. Mas quando estreitou os braços ao redor dela, foi como se a mera proximidade com essa jovem misteriosa fosse o bastante para aplacar suas dúvidas e dar a seu coração a certeza de que ele estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Instintivamente Ed encaixou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, sentindo os cabelos dela roçarem seu nariz e aspirando profundamente seu cheiro, doce e suave, lembrando-o de um fim de tarde de verão.

\- Lorraine? – ele sussurrou.

Ela se afastou do abraço apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos. Seus braços descansando do lado do corpo dele como se já estivessem acostumados a isso.  
\- Sim?

\- Eu sei que pode parecer um pouco estranho... Um pouco cedo. Mas eu sinto que existe algo que me puxa pra você. Eu só penso em você quando estamos separados e quando estamos juntos eu não quero te deixar ir. - ele desviou o olhar por um segundo, como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma confissão embaraçadora.

\- Eu sei - ela sorriu amplamente para ele. - Eu sinto o mesmo.

Ele encostou a testa na dela, fechando os olhos.

\- E você fica uma gracinha quando fica vermelho de vergonha. - ela riu baixinho.

\- O que? Eu não fiquei vermelho! – ele se afastou, rindo.

\- Ficou sim.

\- Não fiquei, não!

\- Tudo bem. Seu segredo está seguro comigo.

\- E o seu comigo. - ele disse, num tom mais sério, então lhe deu um beijo na testa e a passou um braço pelos ombros dela, aproximando-a de seu corpo com mais segurança dessa vez.

No céu, o laranja e o vermelho começavam a dar espaço aos tons de roxo e rosa. Logo escureceria, e eles precisavam ir embora.

\- Lorraine...?

\- Sim?

\- Antes disso tudo começar, o que eu ia perguntar é...

\- Sim?

\- Você... Você tem todo o direito de dizer não... – ele sentia o nervosismo formar um nó em sua garganta.

\- Ok.

\- É que eu... Eu queria saber...

\- Siiiim?

\- Você... Aceitaria namorar comigo?

Ela o olhou sem expressão por um momento, analisando seu rosto, seus olhos. Ed estava apreensivo e assustado, e mal conseguia respirar enquanto esperava pela resposta dela. Então Lorraine sorriu do jeito que só sorria pra ele e respondeu num sussurro:

\- Achei que nunca fosse pedir!

Sentindo-se mais corajoso e ousado, ele se inclinou em direção a ela e a beijou, suave e lentamente, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo, como se pudesse fazer isso para sempre, como se todas as respostas para todas as questões fundamentais da vida estivessem naquele momento, naquele beijo, nos lábios dela.

Quando se separaram ofegantes, ela um pouco tonta pela intimidade repentina, era como se o mundo todo houvesse mudado naquele curto período. Tudo parecia diferente, melhor.

E quando a levou de volta para casa naquele começo de noite, ele lembrou de como imaginara seus filhos aquela tarde, e segurou a mão dela sem medo, com a certeza de que ela podia senti-lo, de que poderia saber tudo que ele era incapaz de expressar com palavras. Não pelo dom que ela possuía, mas pela dádiva de ter encontrado um outro coração igual ao dele. E isso sim era algo raro.


	4. Chapter 4 - Somewhere Only We Know

**Faz tempo, eu sei! Me desculpem. Mas é que ocorreram coisas fora do meu controle, e eu fiquei muito tempo sem tempo e sem cabeça pra fazer nada. Como uma forma de compensar a demora, esse capítulo é bem longo. Tem também uma playlist montada com as músicas títulos de cada capítulo e outras músicas que eu relaciono com os dois e uso pra me inspirar. É um bom acompanhamento caso queiram ouvir enquanto leem :) O link é esse:** **/2hO65Ad ( Ou procure por Someone Who Believes Me no youtube e em filtros marque "playlist" )**

 **De qualquer forma, as próximas atualizações acontecerão mais rápido. Quero terminar de postar essa fic antes do fim do ano o/**

* * *

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que Ed e Lorraine estavam oficialmente namorando, embora ainda se mantivessem muito reservados quanto a isso. Ele havia aproveitado a oportunidade durante o jantar na casa dela para pedir oficialmente a permissão de sua mãe. Georgiana havia lhe passado um grande sermão sobre Lorraine e a forma como deviam se comportar, ou não se comportar, principalmente em público; questionou as intenções futuras dele para com sua filha ("são as melhores, senhora, posso garantir") e pela primeira vez, Ed ficou realmente nervoso na presença dela, mal sentindo o gosto do assado que ela fizera. Mas tudo se saiu da melhor forma possível, apesar das apreensões dele e da insistência da mulher de que precisaria conhecer os pais dele também. Georgiana gostava de Ed, o achava genuinamente um bom rapaz e, acima de tudo, ela se alegrava com a felicidade que se estampava no rosto de Lorraine quando os dois estavam juntos. Ela sabia como era, também já fora jovem.

Ultimamente eles estavam quase sempre juntos, em todos os horários possíveis. Às vezes, Ed saía um pouco mais cedo da escola para esperar em frente à escola dela, debaixo do velho carvalho que oferecia sombra a um banco da pracinha. Nos dias em que Ed não trabalhava no Colonial eles iam à biblioteca e lá passavam o resto da tarde, estudando, buscando informações ou apenas lendo. Depois de conversarem sobre o dom de Lorraine e chegarem à conclusão de que sim, o mundo sobrenatural existe e às vezes se mescla ao nosso, ele começou a pesquisar com energia renovada. Não estava sozinho, e ter alguém com quem compartilhar duas descobertas, alguém para pensar com ele e com quem trocar dúvidas, questionamentos e experiências era estimulante e só o fazia querer saber ainda mais. Vez ou outra levava até ela pequenas informações, casos de pessoas que conhecia ou que simplesmente ouvira falar, e logo ela começou a acompanhá-lo nas pesquisas. Havia mais pessoas como ela no mundo, e havia tantas, tantas coisas que ainda não tinham explicação. Em outros dias, iam à igreja, cheios de dúvidas e questionamentos, ansiosos por ouvirem mais sobre o que descobriam, por saberem o que o papel não contava. Obviamente não conseguiam todas as respostas que queriam. "Vocês são jovens demais para se preocuparem com isso", dizia o padre. Mas era algo que os movia, algo que estava transformando suas vidas.

Nem mesmo Nancy e Barbara eram capazes de tirar o foco de Lorraine.  
Nem mesmo quando se atrasou na saída da aula e deixou cair o terço que sempre levava consigo em sua bíblia, e Barbara riu chamando-a de virgem Maria, seguida por Nancy dizendo que ela deveria mesmo se tornar freira porque ninguém jamais se casaria com uma esquisita como ela.  
\- Tem razão, Nancy. Vou levar sua sugestão em consideração. Agora, se me dão licença, Ed está esperando por mim na biblioteca. - foi a resposta de Lorraine, que se afastou apressada, mas com um sorriso. Não porque fora capaz de responder à altura para suas algozes, mas por ter, deliberadamente, mencionado o nome de Ed.

Sim, ela queria contar a todos sobre Ed, queria que o mundo soubesse que estavam namorando, e que ele a tratava com tanta gentileza como nenhuma outra pessoa jamais a tratou, que ele fazia seu coração bater mais rápido e mais devagar ao mesmo tempo e que ele beijava muito bem, também... Embora, talvez a ultima parte não devesse ser compartilhada. Ela sabia que as coisas não mudariam, Nancy, Barbara, Bart e sua turminha continuariam a ser os mesmos de sempre, impondo sua classe e sua falsa superioridade a qualquer um que não concordasse com eles, ou não fizesse parte da mesma classe social. Eles eram o tipo de pessoa que não enxerga nada além da própria existência e vê os outros como meros peões para engrandecerem ainda mais sua vida sem graça. Só pela diversão disso. No fundo, Lorraine sentia pela tristeza e pelo vazio que eles teriam futuramente, quando a arrogância e a soberba os afastaria de qualquer contato humano honesto e verdadeiro.  
Ainda usando a saia preta e blusa branca do uniforme, ela entrou na biblioteca e logo avistou Ed numa das mesas redondas dispostas ao fundo, atrás de duas estantes particularmente velhas, de madeira grossa e pesada que guardavam livros velhos e igualmente pesados.

Ele estava concentrado fazendo anotações num caderno e não a viu se aproximar. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo ali, concentrado e tão bonito como sempre, e se permitiu observá-lo por apenas um momento antes de aproximar-se sorrateiramente por trás.

\- Olá. - ela sussurrou perto do ouvido dele, logo antes de colocar os próprios livros na mesa em um espaço precário entre os vários livros já abertos ali e sentar-se na cadeira do lado, virada de frente pra ele.

\- Lorraine! Você me assustou.

\- Desculpe, eu não resisti. Você parecia tão concentrado e adorável.

Ele sorriu para ela, perdendo-se em seu olhar por um instante antes de voltar sua atenção para um caderno com centenas de anotações. Informações conseguidas em suas pesquisas sobre o dom de Lorraine e o mundo espiritual.

\- Achou algo novo?

\- Hm... Mais ou menos. Continuo levantando informações sobre as diferenças entre fantasmas e espíritos. Na verdade - ele se recostou na cadeira, colocando o lápis em cima da mesa e cruzando os braços - eu preciso conversar com você.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - O sorriso caiu do rosto dela, substituído pela preocupação e, mesmo sem se dar conta, ela segurou a respiração esperando pela notícia.

\- Não, não. É só... - com um suspiro, Ed pegou as mãos dela acima da mesa e as segurou com carinho. - As notícias da guerra se espalharam...

\- Sim, eu soube. Mais países estão se juntando. É horrível, e parece que não vai acabar nunca.

\- Sim, bem... Eu me alistei hoje.

\- Ed!

\- Não fique nervosa, Lorraine.

\- Mas Ed... - ela parecia a beira das lágrimas, como se tivesse recebido a notícia da morte de alguém próximo.

\- Não, por favor. Deixe-me falar com você. Era necessário, e eu me alistei. Na marinha. Você sabe, nessas ocasiões todos os homens devem se alistar.

\- Quando vão convocá-lo?

\- É imediato.

\- Meu deus, Ed!

Ela levou a mão a boca. Era o momento de ser forte, mas as lágrimas insistiam em lhe pinicar os olhos e embaçar sua visão.

\- Não! Lorraine, não chore. - ele se aproximou mais passando os braços ao redor dela e Lorraine o abraçou, estreitando-o contra seu corpo.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. Nosso país precisa de mim, agora...

\- Mas e quanto a mim? - ela se afastou apenas o bastante para olhá-lo nos olhos. - eu também preciso de você.

\- Lorraine... Eu sei que não é o melhor momento pra te dizer isso, mas eu...

\- Eu sei. - ela limpou os olhos com as costas da mão. – Eu sei... é egoísta da minha parte. É que... Eu me preocupo com você. Não quero que corra perigo, não quero que se machuque. Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu e não quero que seja tirado de mim também.

\- Nada, nem ninguém vai me tirar de você, Lorraine.

\- E quando você parte? - ela tentava não parecer muito desesperada, decepcionada, preocupada.

\- No próximo sábado. Partimos do porto de Black Rock, fica há uns 25 minutos daqui.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Era sexta-feira. Eles deviam passar o fim de semana juntos, irem ao cinema e se divertir como jovens que eram. Agora tudo mudaria. De repente era como se todo o mundo estivesse sumindo de debaixo de seus pés. Incrível como as coisas podem mudar tão de repente. Sempre achara a guerra uma solução inútil e que trazia mais mal do que bem, além de tirar a paz, a vida e a esperança de milhares de pessoas. E agora também estava tirando alguém dela.

\- Vou esperar por você. - ela tornou a abraçá-lo. Vou rezar por você a cada minuto dos meus dias e Deus trará você inteiro pra mim.

\- Ele trará! Tenha fé!

Naquela tarde, depois de se separarem, Lorraine andou cabisbaixa até em casa. Sua mãe já estava na cozinha preparando o jantar quando a jovem desabou pesadamente em uma das cadeiras apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.  
A mãe a olhou sem nada dizer. Sabia que algo estava errado com a filha, a conhecia melhor que qualquer pessoa na vida.

\- O que aconteceu, Lorraine?

\- Ed se alistou. Na marinha. Partirá na semana que vem. Mãe, o que vamos fazer?

Ela olhava para a mãe com olhos suplicantes, como se de repente ela fosse a pessoa mais poderosa do mundo apenas por ser mãe. Mas Georgiana não tinha todas as respostas, e nem as palavras necessárias para acalmar o coração da filha.

\- Ah, meu bem. Eu sinto muito.

Ela se aproximou e abraçou-a, acolhendo-a nos braços e sentindo a tensão nos ombros de Lorraine se dissipar apenas um pouco.

\- Eu gostaria de saber o que dizer, mas a verdade é que nada que alguém diga vai fazer diferença. Mas ele está sendo corajoso, está lutando pelo nosso país e por você. Ele ficará bem. Vamos rezar pra que ele vá em paz e que volte logo.

\- Paz, mãe? – Lorrainem incrédula, se afastou para olhá-la. - Nada nisso tem a ver com paz, é o exato oposto disso! Se me da licença, acho que vou até a biblioteca. - ela se levantou e começou a sair do cômodo.

\- Mas não acabou de vir de lá?

\- Até a igreja, então. - ela respondeu, virando-se para a mãe com uma expressão triste e um pouco desesperada - Eu não sei, mãe. Preciso ordenar meus pensamentos. Com licença.

Lorraine deixou a mãe na cozinha e saiu de casa. Não tinha um rumo certo, tudo que queria era ficar a sós com seus pensamentos. E, quando percebeu, estava a meio caminho do lugar favorito de Ed. Os pés tropeçando de vez em quando em uma ou outra pedra, a meia calça branca da escola prendendo em um ou outro arbusto. Até que ela estava lá, no lugar deles, um lugar que mais ninguém conhecia. Era algo somente dele, e ele havia partilhado com ela. E ela se lembrou de todas as tardes que passaram ali, estudando ou lendo ou apenas conversando e aproveitando a companhia um do outro sem nenhuma interferência do mundo. Naquele momento ela tomou a decisão de ir até lá sempre que pudesse para não sentir tanta saudade. Ed lhe mostrara seu lugar no mundo, lhe dera um lugar especial, e agora ela cuidaria desse lugar especial para eles até que ele voltasse.

Quando chegou até lá, encostou-se no tronco do grande salgueiro e, com os braços cruzados a frente do corpo, ficou observando a paisagem e deixou a mente vagar, absorvendo a calmaria e tranqüilidade daquele espaço onde não havia nada além de segurança e amor. Apesar de apreensiva, Lorraine entendia. Era obrigação de todos os homens se alistarem, era esperado que fizessem. E, para ser sincera, ela não sabia se ficar em casa, se preocupando, rezando e aguardando pelo retorno dos homens que amavam era melhor do que lutar nas batalhas. De certa forma, todos sentiam o mesmo, todos os homens e todas as mulheres. Apreensão, angústia, medo, preocupação, solidão, saudade... A guerra tinha um jeito de unir as pessoas como a paz ainda não tivera. Embora essa união seja fugaz e supérflua, pois não eram os ditos inimigos também irmãos? Também eles não tinham irmãs, namoradas, mães, esposas, amigas, tias, filhas, todas esperando que retornassem seguros? Não eram eles também o "próximo" que Deus mandara amar?  
Tão perdida ficou em seus questionamentos sobre a falta de amor e união entre as pessoas que não percebeu Ed se aproximar, só se dando conta de sua presença quando ele a enlaçou pela cintura e escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, pousando um beijo em seu ombro, e sentindo o perfume dela, floral e suave, e algo que era exclusivamente dela. Instintivamente ela cobriu os braços dele com os seus e fechou os olhos.

\- Fui até sua casa e sua mãe disse que você tinha saído para pensar. Achei que fosse te encontrar aqui. - a voz dele era calma mas carregava uma certa gravidade, uma nota de preocupação.

\- Eu precisava ficar um pouco sozinha. Queria... Colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e... - ela deu um suspiro - entender melhor tudo isso.

\- E conseguiu?

Ela se virou ficando de frente para Ed. As mãos dele se apoiaram instintivamente na cintura de Lorraine e uma das mãos dela descansava no braço dele enquanto a outra brincava com o crucifixo através do tecido da camisa que ele usava. Parecia que já faziam aquilo há anos, que aquele pequeno e inocente gesto de intimidade era resultado de um longo relacionamento e não apenas de começo de namoro.

\- Não exatamente. – Ela olhava para os próprios dedos, um tom quase infantil na voz. - Nunca vou entender a guerra, mas... De alguma forma eu entendo você. Suas motivações. Entendo que, nesse ponto, quase não se tem escolha. – ela elevou o olhar para ele - Você tem que fazer o que é necessário, e precisa do meu apoio, não da minha aprovação. Mesmo assim, você a tem.

Ele não respondeu, apenas procurou os olhos dela em busca de algum vacilo, alguma mentira, mas tudo o que viu foi preocupação, carinho e dor. Ele então a puxou para si, abraçando-a com força e sentindo ela se segurar nele como se nunca fosse deixá-lo ir. E talvez fosse isso mesmo que ela quisesse fazer. Prendê-lo ali para que ele nunca saísse dos braços dela.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Lorraine. Isso vai acabar logo, e eu voltarei para casa. Voltarei para você.

\- É melhor que esteja certo. - ela suspirou.

Ficaram abraçados por vários momentos, até que Lorraine se deu conta de que o sol já estava começando a se pôr, tingindo o céu em tons de laranja, rosa e dourado que faziam as folhas das árvores e os arbustos para além da colina parecerem cintilantes como se fossem líquidas.

\- Isso aqui é tão bonito. - ela sussurrou, ainda abraçada a ele, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. - Obrigada por me mostrar esse lugar. Por me dar algo de especial.

\- Eu te daria o mundo se pudesse, Lorraine. Faria o que você quisesse, qualquer coisa pra te ver sorrir. - ele pousou um beijo na cabeça dela.

A distância não seria fácil, assim como a incerteza do que o aguardaria quando embarcasse. Dentro dele havia uma mistura de apreensão, curiosidade e medo. Mas seu coração sabia que o que sentia por Lorraine não mudaria, e ele faria tudo que fosse necessário para protegê-la.

O sol estava quase posto quando decidiram voltar. O laranja do céu estava chegando ao vermelho, com tons de roxo anunciando a chegada da noite. A pouca luz tornava a trilha de volta um pouco mais difícil, mas o apoio constante da mão de Ed a segurava e não a deixava cair. Quando finalmente voltaram a rua, Lorraine estava um pouco mais animada. Caminhava de mãos dadas com Ed e agarrou-se ao braço dele, recostando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto andavam. Ed tinha uma última preocupação. Queria pedir algo a ela pois achava que já estava na hora, porém não sabia como abordar o assunto, tampouco podia prever a reação de sua jovem namorada. Mesmo assim, tempo não era algo que ele tivesse em abundância ultimamente.

\- Lorraine... Eu queria ... - ele suspirou e ela parou, puxando-o para olhá-la de frente.- Gostaria de apresentá-la aos meus pais.

\- Oh.

Ela tinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

\- Bom, não quero que tenha grandes expectativas, mas ... Eu quero que eles saibam quem é a garota que ocupa todos os meus dias.

Ela sorriu para ele, então o olhou fixamente antes de responder.

\- Sua relação com seus pais não é tão boa quanto gostaria, não é? - ela perguntou, quase uma afirmação.

\- Não, não é. Digamos que, enquanto estou no meu canto, me mantendo ocupado e não passando muito tempo em casa, estamos bem. Mas, por outro lado, poderia ser pior.

\- Entendo. Eles não são os piores pais do mundo, mas também... não te entendem como eu. - ela lhe lançou um sorriso sem a mínima modéstia.

\- Bom... - ele ergueu um dos braços e coçou a nuca. - na verdade é exatamente isso. - ele confessou é ambos riram.

\- Ed! - eles ouviram uma voz feminina chamar por ele e, quando se viraram para o lugar de onde vinha, uma mulher de meia idade, vestido bege e cabelos presos vinha na direção deles segurando uma bolsa preta que combinava com os sapatos e o casaco que ela carregava em um dos braços.

\- Ed Warren! Onde foi que se meteu? Seu pai está louco atrás de você, devia estar se preparando para sua partida.

\- Olá, mãe. - foi tudo que ele disse. A mulher estava bem de frente para eles agora e Lorraine podia ver o brilho acinzentado no olhar dela, tão parecido com os olhos de Ed, mas sem aquela ternura e sinceridade a que ela havia se acostumado.

\- Ainda há tempo para minha partida, e eu já tenho tudo planejado. Não preciso de muito, de qualquer jeito.

\- Se você está dizendo...

Ela parecia apressada e, embora tenha lançado um olhar ocasional a Lorraine quando se aproximou, estava focada somente em Ed, como se a jovem não estivesse ali.

\- Mãe, na verdade é muito bom que esteja aqui. Eu queria lhe apresentar Lorraine Moran, minha namorada.

\- Oh. Namorada? Então você falava sério? - ela falou, abrindo um sorriso e observando Lorraine como se só naquele momento a estivesse vendo.

\- Muito prazer, senhora. - Lorraine estendeu a mão que a mãe de Ed segurou sem muita emoção ou interesse. Mesmo com o sorriso pregado no rosto, os olhos da mulher a inspecionavam de alto a baixo, fazendo a jovem corar pelo estado que sabia que estavam suas roupas, principalmente suas meias, finas e brancas, que estavam desfiadas e, provavelmente, sujas pelos arbustos do caminho.

\- Estou encantada por conhecê-la.

\- Lamento por não estar adequadamente vestida para a ocasião. - Lorraine se desculpou, soltando a mão da mulher e alisando a saia plissada da escola. - Eu nem mesmo me troquei após a escola, então acabamos dando uma volta para observar o por do sol e...

\- Andam passando muito tempo juntos, pelo que vejo. - a senhora a interrompeu.

\- Mãe...

\- Devia ir jantar conosco qualquer dia desses. Para que Ed não seja o único a desfrutar de sua doce e jovem companhia. - apesar do sorriso, Lorraine tinha dificuldade de decifrar as reais intenções dela. Era fácil deduzir que a mulher não caíra de amores por ela, mas pelo menos estava tentando ser gentil. Por obrigação, talvez?

\- Quem sabe para comemorar meu retorno? Certo, Lorraine? - Ed sorriu para a namorada, mas também estava desconfortável com a situação. Não tinha sido isso que planejara. Talvez um encontro num jantar na casa dele, antes mesmo que ele partisse. Mas a reação da mãe já o estava fazendo mudar de ideia.

\- Claro, seria ótimo! – Lorraine respondeu com mais animação na voz do que realmente sentia.

\- Perfeito. Está combinado, então. Seu pai ficará feliz por você, Ed.

\- Claro, mãe. Vou levar Lorraine até em casa, agora.

\- Até breve, Sra. Warren. Foi mesmo um prazer. - Lorraine se despediu.

A mulher lançou seu sorriu brilhante para ela uma ultima vez antes que eles se virassem e saíssem. Só depois de vários metros foi que a tensão que tomara conta deles pareceu se dissipar e Lorraine soltou a respiração que nem percebera que estivera segurando.

\- A sua mãe...

\- Foi horrível. - ele a cortou. - Sinto muito, Lorraine. Ela não é tão arrogante e mesquinha como pareceu. É que, na cabeça dela, minha mãe ainda tem algum tipo de fantasia medieval de que vai escolher a garota com quem vou me casar.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar: Nancy Whitman?

\- Algo assim. Se ela soubesse... - ele riu diante da possibilidade absurda. - ela e a mãe de Nancy frequentam algum clube de tricô ou alguma dessas coisas de costura juntas.

\- E certamente minha péssima aparência não ajudou...

Ed parou puxando-a pela mão para perto da parede. Olhou nos olhos dela, o rímel levemente borrado abaixo de seus cílios, os sutis mas presentes riscos de lágrimas em seu rosto, e acariciou sua bochecha.

\- Você está linda. Você É linda. Poderíamos ter descido a colina rolando na terra que você continuaria linda. Não deixe que ninguém te diga o contrário.

Ele sorriu e ela lhe sorriu de volta, aquele sorriso que guardava mais entendimento e compreensão do que muitas conversas inteiras.

\- O que eu faria sem você, Ed Warren?

Ed a enlaçou pela cintura e pousou um beijo em sua testa.

\- Ainda estaria me procurando. Ou... Estaria com Bart Morrison.

\- Ed! - ela fez uma careta.

\- É possível - ele deu de ombros.

\- Eu preferiria espetar agulhas quentes nos meus olhos. - ela respondeu, a voz séria e excessivamente dramática, mas um brilho irônico no olhar, então enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e pousou um beijo suave em seus lábios.

\- Agora vamos. Minha mãe deve estar louca de preocupação. Leve-me para casa antes que eu me meta em mais encrenca.

Desde que começara a namorar com Ed, Lorraine se esforçava para estar com ele sempre que possível. Todos os dias ele ia esperar por ela na saída da escola, então passavam a tarde juntos até que fosse hora dele ir para o Colonial. Nos dias de folga dele, costumavam passar o resto da tarde juntos até que ele a levava em casa ao anoitecer.

Georgiana se preocupava, principalmente porque Lorraine estava se entregando demais muito cedo. Ela era jovem e impressionável, cheia de sonhos e de planos e, depois de tanto tempo tendo que lidar com as coisas do jeito mais difícil, era novo para ela ter um amigo que a escutava e a entendia, que não a julgava, alguém da idade dela que lhe fazia companhia e com quem ela podia dividir a áurea beleza da juventude. E que, além disso, se tornara próximo o bastante para que ela se apaixonasse por ele, para que se tornassem namorados. Mas também ele era jovem e ambos ainda tinham muito o que viver. E se a paixão se esvaísse? E se ele decidisse que não a queria mais? E se a trocasse por outra? Seria demais para Lorraine. Não é que ela não gostasse de Ed, ou não acreditasse nas intenções dele. Mas ela era mãe, suas preocupações com sua filha nunca terminariam. Lorraine era tudo que lhe restara após a morte prematura do marido, e ela só queria proteger a filha de tudo que pudesse lhe causar algum mal.

Aquela tarde, quando a garota saiu de casa, sem retirar o uniforme da escola, perturbada e visivelmente abalada, um peso se instalou em seu peito. A filha tinha razão, não havia nada pacífico na guerra, nem mesmo o motivo de toda a luta sem sentido. Eles não lutavam pela paz, lutavam por glória e poder. E forçavam jovens como Ed a lutar. E, enquanto isso, as mulheres que os esperavam também sofriam. E também sofriam aquelas que observavam de perto o sofrimento de suas filhas, irmãs, primas...

A sempre simpática e calma Georgiana estava agora impaciente, preocupada. Fazia horas que Lorraine saíra. Ela não se preocupou tanto na hora, acreditando que ela havia ido se encontrar com Ed, pois os dois se tornaram inseparáveis nos últimos meses. Mas quando ele apareceu procurando por ela, dizendo que não a via desde que se despediram na biblioteca, seu coração se apertou ainda mais, cheio de preocupação e dúvidas. Ed se propôs a ir atrás dela, procurá-la e trazê-la para casa.

Já fazia horas também que ele saíra atrás dela, e o não saber a estava matando. Dividida entre andar de um lado para outro da sala e olhar para a rua através da janela, Georgiana pensava que dessa vez a filha tinha ido longe demais.  
Ela foi até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água e, ao atravessar a porta, ouviu a porta da frente se abrir e, ao virar-se depressa, avistou Lorraine, os cabelos bagunçados e cara de gato que foi pego roubando o leite.

\- Oi, mãe.

\- Vocês querem me matar de preocupação? Onde é que vocês se meteram? - o tom dela era mais aflito que reprovador, e Lorraine sentiu uma pontada de remorso pela mãe.

Os dois se postaram lado a lado, trocando um olhar breve antes de abaixarem a cabeça.

\- Desculpe, mãe, eu...

\- Foi culpa minha, senhora Moran. - Ed a interrompeu. Lorraine lhe lançou um olhar de dúvida que ele sentiu mais do que viu enquanto tentava manter os olhos fixos na mãe da jovem.

\- Eu acabei demorando pra encontrar Lorraine e acabei não falando logo de cara que a senhora estava preocupada. E... Bom, nos encontramos com minha mãe e como ela e Lorraine ainda não se conheciam, eu as apresentei...

\- E acabou ficando ainda mais tarde. Mas eu não podia bancar a mal educada e deixá-la falando sozinha. - Lorraine se juntou a Ed na pequena desculpa que não era de todo mentira.

Georgiana passou o olhar de um a outro, decidindo se deveria insistir ou deixar pra lá. No fim, acabou desistindo. Estava exausta e era muito tarde para insistir em uma discussão que não levaria a lugar nenhum.

\- Certo. Digamos que eu aceito suas desculpas. É bom que não aconteça novamente.

\- Não vai, mãe. Eu prometo.

\- Acho bom. Agora vão jantar. Mas você vai arrumar tudo depois. Mary não é obrigada a ficar até depois do horário porque você resolveu... Fazer... Sei lá o que estava fazendo pra voltar para casa nesse estado!

\- Claro. - Lorraine baixou a cabeça sentindo as bochechas corarem.

\- Na verdade, senhora Moran, eu também preciso ir para casa. Meus pais devem estar me esperando, eu só vim acompanhar Lorraine.

\- Oh. Imagino que sim. Lorraine contou que se alistou. Marinha, certo?

\- Certo. Acho... Acho que só estou cumprindo meu dever enquanto cidadão, senhora.

\- É muito bom que pense assim, Ed. Já sabe quando parte?

\- Mãe...? - Lorraine pediu com o olhar. O que menos queria naquele momento era voltar a falar disso.

\- No próximo sábado, senhora. Partimos do porto Black Rock as 10h00.

\- Tão rápido assim? - ele apenas concordou uma vez com a cabeça. - Bom... Se deve ser feito, deve ser feito.

O silêncio se abateu entre eles por um momento. Mas não o silêncio confortável ou mesmo cúmplice que era comum em seus encontros. Dessa vez era um silêncio carregado, com dúvidas e perguntas não feitas. O tipo de silêncio que deixa os presentes maquinando e se esforçando para pensar em algo a dizer, algo que quebrasse a tensão.

E coube a Ed quebrar o transe dessa situação nova e incômoda entre eles.

\- Bem... Então... Vou pra casa, agora. Boa noite, senhora Moran. E desculpe não ter trazido Lorraine de volta mais cedo.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, tentando um sorriso não muito confiante na direção dele.

Ed se aproximou e os dois se abraçaram brevemente quando ele pousou um beijo suave na testa de Lorraine.

\- Boa noite, Lorraine. Até amanhã.

\- Até amanhã. - a voz dela era um sussurro ao ver Ed sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Ela se virou e olhou a mãe com uma expressão triste. Os olhos duas poças de preocupação e dúvidas.

\- Vamos, Lorraine. Vá comer alguma coisa. E, por favor, tente não me assustar assim de novo. Eu estava mesmo muito preocupada com você.

\- Não estou com fome. Acho que vou me deitar.

Ela passou os braços em volta de si mesma, como uma criança cansada e perdida, enquanto atravessava a sala sob o olhar vigilante da mãe. Ao chegar ao corredor ela parou e se voltou para a mãe, ainda parada na soleira da porta que levava a sala de jantar.

\- Desculpe deixá-la preocupada, mãe.

A mãe deu um longo suspiro, sentindo-se exausta de repente. Ela entendia a tristeza da filha. Na verdade, não conseguia imaginar como se sentiria se tivesse que se despedir de seu doce e amado John sem saber se ele retornaria, sabendo que correria perigo e a despedida poderia ser definitiva. No entanto, ela já se despedira dele definitivamente, e a dor da perda ainda fustigava seu peito. Jamais pensou que as coisas chegariam a esse ponto. Um ano e meio atrás, se alguém lhe dissesse isso, ela riria e declararia a pessoa louca. Contudo, aqui estava ela.

\- Só... Não faça isso de novo, por favor. - ela pediu.

Lorraine concordou com a cabeça e, após lhe desejar boa noite, retirou-se para seu quarto.

Seu sono foi perturbado, extenuante, repleto de sensações incomuns e estranhas que chegavam a ela como garras geladas envolvendo-a de escuridão e temor. Temor por algo que ela não sabia o que era, mas estava sempre acompanhado da imagem de Ed.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, ainda mais cansada do que quando foi se deitar, Lorraine sentia a angústia pela partida de Ed apertar seu peito. Sete dias. Em sete dias se despediria dele no porto. Poderia muito bem ser uma cena em um filme, mas era a realidade. E era assustador.

No entanto, conforme os dias foram passando, ela começou a aceitar melhor a ideia de vê-lo partir para a guerra. A frase ainda tinha o poder de lhe causar arrepios, mas após passarem o fim de semana conversando sobre como as coisas mudariam, Ed lhe disse a mesma coisa que ela dizia a todos: tenha fé.  
E ela tinha. E foi como se o peso que carregasse em seu peito fosse aliviado pelas palavras dele. A preocupação não desapareceria, continuaria ali. Só que não tomaria mais conta de seus dias.

\- Como você pode ser capaz de me deixar tão feliz e tão triste ao mesmo tempo? - ela perguntou a ele uma tarde enquanto caminhavam de volta para casa depois da escola. Ele carregava os livros dela com uma mão e, com a outra, segurava a não dela e ambos caminhavam lado a lado. O tempo ameaçava chuva e o vento agitava os cabelos dela. Na luz acinzentada os olhos dela se destacavam ainda mais e, se não a conhecesse, Ed poderia jurar que estava vendo um anjo.

Mas apesar da afirmação, o tom de voz dela não era reprovador, não era de desespero ou preocupação. Apenas uma constatação.

\- Eu fui mandado para balançar seu mundo, senhorita Moran. - ele disse com a voz grave e um sorriso de lado.

\- Você... É extremamente convencido, Edward Warren. - ela riu, fazendo-o rir também.

Em momentos assim ela acreditava que sua fé e seus sentimentos talvez pudessem ser o bastante para mantê-lo seguro enquanto estivesse fora.  
Sem o trabalho no Colonial, de onde havia se despedido ao se alistar, Ed não tinha muito o que fazer nos fins de tarde, e isso o deixou com mais tempo livre para passar com Lorraine. Nesses cinco dias ele a ouviu tocar piano, foram ao cinema, fizeram um piquenique na colina, tomaram chuva na volta e ele a beijou enquanto as gotas pesadas caiam sobre eles. Deixaram de lado os estudos pessoais e trocaram livros e poemas de que gostavam. Ele a levou para tomar sorvete e para andar de bicicleta, ela o ensinou a tocar Chopsticks e a dançar, e foi como se tudo estivesse certo no mundo. Mas a sexta-feira trouxe com ela a brisa do oceano e o peso da realidade, e quando caminhavam pela calçada em direção a casa dela, Lorraine se lembrava da música de Casablanca que tanto gostara. De certa forma sentia que agora entendia melhor toda a história, e entendia melhor a música, e o tempo seria sua companhia e seu confidente em sua espera. Mesmo assim, quando se despediram e ele perguntou se ela iria vê-lo partir na manhã seguinte, ela não foi capaz de conter as lágrimas. Ed apenas a puxou para junto de si, abraçando-a com força, murmurando palavras doces em seu ouvido para garantir que tudo ficaria bem, ainda que ele mesmo não tivesse certeza disso.

Na manhã seguinte, Lorraine e a mãe se aprontaram para ir até o porto como se estivessem se aprontando para um funeral. Tudo era silêncio e gestos medidos, até quando sentaram-se para tomar café. Ela se recusou a comer, só pegando uma xícara se chá depois de muita insistência da mãe.  
Haviam combinado de se encontrar na mesma bifurcação onde, meses antes, eles paravam para conversar depois de saírem do cinema. Tanta coisa havia mudado que as vezes Lorraine pensava que tudo que acontecera antes fazia parte da vida de outra pessoa. Algo que ela apenas ouvira falar.

Ao chegarem ao local, encontraram Ed e os pais. A Sra. Warren parecia preocupada, e Lorraine não notou nela dessa vez nenhum traço de arrogância ou soberba. Apenas preocupação e medo. O sr. Warren, por quem Lorraine nutria certa aversão desde o dia em que Ed lhe contara sobre o espírito embaixo de sua cama, na verdade lhe pareceu bem educado e polido, apesar de muito fechado e sério.

Poucas palavras foram trocadas, inclusive entre as duas mães e, ao chegarem ao porto, Ed os deixou para ter os documentos verificados. Ao voltar, ele não teve muito mais que cinco minutos para ficar com o grupo, todos os quais foram gastos ao lado de Lorraine, disfarçadamente segurando a mão dela. Quando ouviram a buzina do navio e o alarme acionado no porto indicando que era hora de partir, foi como se toda a multidão ali presente tivesse se calado por um momento. Lorraine lançou um breve olhar ao redor, vendo as expressões de todas as outras mulheres presentes que refletiam a sua própria.  
Sob a aprovação silenciosa do pai, Ed abraçou a mãe. Depois veio Georgiana que lhe desejou boa sorte e que Deus o acompanhasse. E então, foi a vez de Lorraine. Ela o abraçou com toda a força que tinha, desejando que não fosse a ultima vez que o via.

Ele pousou um beijo na testa dela e se despediu, ouvindo-a dizer que lhe escreveria.

Ele se virou, colocou a grande e pesada mochila verde militar nos ombros e começou a se afastar sob os olhares de sua família. Um pouco mais a frente ele se juntou a um grupo grande de outros jovens. Lorraine desviou o olhar para o grande navio parado ali e, por um momento, foi como se estivesse sendo transportada para outro lugar. Uma sensação de perigo e medo tomou conta dela, e de repente sentiu algo apertar seu peito e uma vontade enorme de chorar. Não era uma das sensações as quais ela já se acostumara. As vezes essas coisas não aconteciam com quem estava muito perto, com família ou amigos íntimos. Era outra coisa... receio, medo puro e gélido correndo por suas veias de algo iminente, algo que iria acontecer, mas que ela não era capaz de identificar. Ela não queria se separar dele, Ed não devia ter que ir para uma batalha sem sentido que nada de bom iria trazer, apenas destruição e dor.

Sem saber ao certo o que fazia, ela começou a andar em direção a ele.

\- Ed! - ela gritou por ele, passando entre a multidão até onde os recrutas se juntavam para entrar no navio. - ED! Espere!

Após conseguir passar pela torrente de pessoas que tentava se despedir de filhos, pais, tios e irmãos, ela conseguiu correr. Só quando o vento bateu contra seu rosto foi que ela notou que estava chorando.

Ouvindo os gritos de sua namorada, Ed se virou, andando rapidamente por alguns metros até encontrar com ela. Lorraine se atirou nos braços dele, ofegante, a velocidade fazendo-o dar um passo atrás em busca de equilíbrio.  
Os braços dela se prenderam ao pescoço dele e, instintivamente, ele a enlaçou pela cintura, tirando-a do chão e beijando-a com todo o amor e a saudade que já sentia.

Não era certo. Uma moça de família não devia se comportar daquela forma. Mas, embora o pensamento tenha lhe ocorrido, Lorraine não podia se importar menos. Ela não ligava para o que iam pensar dela, para o que falariam. Ela estava tendo a pessoa mais especial no mundo roubada dela por um motivo egoísta e fútil, e sinceramente, pudor não era sua maior preocupação no momento.

\- Lorraine, amor...

\- Me prometa que vai voltar pra mim, Ed. - ela pediu apressadamente, afastando-se para olhá-lo quando ele a colocou novamente no chão. - Prometa! Por favor.

A ultima frase foi apenas um sussurro, sua visão nublada pelas lágrimas que ela tentava, sem sucesso, impedir que surgissem.

\- Eu queria poder... - ele acariciou o rosto dela, afastando as lágrimas de suas bochechas quentes, tocando o cabelo macio.

\- Mas você pode. Você pode! Só me prometa. Diga que vai voltar.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, no fundo daquelas piscinas azuis, cheias de bondade e afeto. Os olhos mais lindos, mais puros e mais preciosos que ele jamais vira.

E ao ver o desespero e a incerteza instalados ali, ele teve a certeza de que faria de tudo para voltar a vê-la, abraçá-la, sentir seu perfume e ouvir sua voz de novo.

\- Eu prometo. Prometo. Eu vou voltar para você.

Ela o abraçou de novo, sentindo-se um pouco tonta de repente, agarrando-se a ele como se já estivessem em alto mar e ele fosse sua única bóia salva vidas.

\- Ed... Tenha cuidado. Por favor. Você precisa ter cuidado.

Ele se afastou para olhar para ela. Lorraine tinha aquela expressão de alguém que era muito velha e muito sabia de alguém que tinha vivido muito e trazia consigo uma grande bagagem. Não era a primeira vez que via esse olhar, mas pela primeira vez Ed sentiu que talvez ela tivesse razão, talvez ele não devesse ir. Mas ambos sabiam que isso não seria possível.

\- Eu vou tomar cuidado. - ele garantiu, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos, os polegares limpando as lágrimas embaixo dos olhos dela. - Tudo isso vai acabar logo, você vai ver. Vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Eu amo você.

A confissão apressada e repentina a pegou de surpresa tanto quanto a ele, mas antes mesmo de ter tempo de pensar se seria cedo demais ele sorriu para ela daquele jeito especial que só ele tinha e respondeu:

\- Eu amo você também. - ele a abraçou novamente, aspirando o perfume dela, tentando memorizar seu cheiro, sua forma e seu calor. - Tudo vai dar certo. As coisas vão melhorar e quando menos esperar, eu estarei voltando para casa... Para você. – ele repetiu as palavras que já dissera a ela antes na colina, no lugar que apenas eles conheciam.

Ela queria muito acreditar nele, e sabia que ele também queria acreditar nas próprias palavras. Mas no momento não havia certezas e tudo que ambos tinham era a esperança.


	5. Chapter 5 - Here Without You

_"Meu querido Ed_

 _Quando ler esta carta você já terá embarcado, e eu estarei em casa, tentando imaginar como você está. Não acredito que essa seja a primeira carta que estou escrevendo a você, e em uma situação tão pouco aprazível. Estou apreensiva por você, e é essa apreensão que me impede de dormir e me fez pegar papel e caneta para colocar tudo o que sinto nessas palavras. Mas nem elas serão suficientes._

 _Será a primeira vez que nos separamos em quase um ano e acho que não sei mais passar minhas tardes sem você. Estou exagerando, não é? E se bem o conheço, deve estar sorrindo agora._

 _Sentirei falta do seu sorriso. E das suas palavras, e sua atenção, mas terei paciência e aguardarei seu retorno. Mamãe também está preocupada, sabia? Ela pode não falar, mas gosta muito de você, e acho que você sabe disso. Ela parecia cansada quando me deu boa noite. O tipo de cansaço da alma, de quem perdeu a esperança... Acho que ela estava pensando em papai, no que aconteceria se ele ainda estivesse aqui. Será que o mandariam para a guerra também? Provavelmente não, mas sei que ela não pode evitar pensar._  
 _Serei paciente e aguardarei seu retorno, e sei que o sentimos não mudará. A distância não é nada para duas pessoas ligadas pelo coração. E essa experiência servirá para nos fortalecer, e nos transformar enquanto pessoas._

 _Você é um bom homem, Ed. É corajoso e valente. E sei que será recompensado por tudo._

 _Quanto a mim, deixarei aqui algo que pode dizer mais do que eu jamais poderia._

 _'O amor é sempre paciente e generoso,_ _Nunca é invejoso._

 _O amor nunca é prepotente nem orgulhoso;_

 _Não é rude nem egoísta;_

 _Não se ofende nem se recente do mal;_

 _Não se alegra do pecado alheio, mas se regozija com a verdade;_

 _Ele tudo perdoa, tudo crê, tudo espera e tudo tolera, seja o que vier.'_

 _Com todo o meu amor,_

 _Lorraine"_

Ed já lera aquelas palavras duas vezes e elas ainda o faziam sorrir. Encontrara o envelope azul claro entre suas coisas quando foi se instalar. Sentado em sua cama no pequeno alojamento, ele sorria e segurava a carta com cuidado, como se pudesse sentir Lorraine através do papel. Nem mesmo notou o barulho de um colega de quarto se aproximando.

\- Olá. - o jovem se aproximou, ainda um pouco incerto.

Os alojamentos não eram grandes, na verdade mais pareciam celas com um pouco mais de conforto. Havia duas camas, uma de frente para a outra com cerca de um metro e meio entre elas, uma escrivaninha ao lado da porta e dois armários de metal, um ao lado de cada cama. O jovem entrou e colocou sua mochila sobre a outra cama, dando uma olhada ao redor.

\- Oi. - respondeu Ed. - acho que seremos colegas de quarto. Sou Ed Warren.

Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão para o rapaz que pareceu pego de surpresa pelo gesto. Após o breve choque inicial, o jovem apertou a mão de Ed, já parecendo um pouco mais relaxado.

\- Daniel Harrys. Já recebendo notícias de casa - ele apontou a carta na mão de Ed com a cabeça enquanto se virava para arrumar as coisas no armário.

\- Ah, isso é... - ele abaixou a cabeça, parecendo um pouco envergonhado - É da minha namorada. Ela escondeu na minha mochila quando estávamos no porto.

\- Então seu navio já tem um farol pra te guiar pra casa, marujo? - o tom de Daniel era leve e bem humorado e Ed riu ante o comentário.

\- Isso é bom, cara. Te deixa mais humano, te mantém honesto, te da um motivo pra enfrentar toda essa bagunça e voltar pra casa inteiro.

Ed apenas concordou com a cabeça.

\- E então, qual o nome da sua garota?

\- Lorraine. Lorraine Rita Moran. Foi como ela se apresentou no dia que nos conhecemos, com o nome todo. – um sorriso brincou em seus lábios ao lembrar-se da cena. - Poderia parecer prepotente em outra garota, mas não com ela. Lorraine é diferente. Ela é boa. Essencialmente boa. E inteligente. E tem os olhos mais brilhantes e mais azuis que eu já conheci.

\- E você está totalmente apaixonado. - Daniel riu, sentando-se pesadamente na outra cama. - Isso é bom, cara. Eu... Tenho alguém esperando por mim em casa também. Duas, na verdade.

\- Ahh

\- É, sei o que está pensando, mas não é isso. - ele pegou a carteira no bolso e abriu, mostrando para Ed uma foto onde se via Daniel abraçado a uma bela mulher que trazia um bebê no colo.

\- Essas são as minhas garotas. A Sra. Harrys e o pequeno bebê Harrys. Elas são tudo para mim.

\- Tem uma bela família, Daniel.

\- Obrigado. Você é bonitão, vai ter uma família bonita também. Quer um conselho? Não espere. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. A vida é uma só e passa depressa demais.

Ed olhou para o homem à sua frente absorvendo as palavras que ele falava com uma certeza quase profética e seu significado. Daniel era um pouco mais velho que Ed e apesar do sorriso quase infantil e do olhar dócil, também mostrava as marcas de uma vida que não parecia ter sido fácil. Ed sentiu uma amizade quase instantânea com o jovem se formar. Seria bom ter um amigo em meio ao caos.

Os caminhos dos dois se cruzaram no momento mais difícil e amizades surgidas assim costumam durar por muito tempo. Ele também fazia uma ideia de que não devia ser fácil para Daniel ser o único recruta negro entre quase 300 pessoas. Havia um capitão negro na tripulação, mas a hierarquia era clara e obviamente não seria a cor da pele que os juntaria. Apesar da cultura enraizada, no entanto, a maioria dos homens ali parecia tratá-lo bem.

Depois da primeira semana, a rotina já estava estabelecida, assim como os deveres de cada um, fora o treinamento pesado. À noite, apesar do cansaço e do mau humor constante de outros recrutas e da tripulação, Ed se recolhia ao alojamento e lia a carta de Lorraine, pensando em como ela estaria, o que estaria fazendo e se estaria pensando nele. As vezes fazia anotações ou escrevia bilhetes e cartas para ela. Fora avisado que o barco-correio devia chegar uma vez por semana, mas ainda nem sinal. Talvez tivessem sorte nos próximos dias, foi o que Daniel disse, tendo ele mesmo uma carta para sua esposa, Jane.

Talvez tivessem.

" _Minha amada Lorraine,_

 _Sua carta foi uma surpresa. Como foi que conseguiu escondê-la? Foi quando saí para assinar os documentos de embarque, não é? Obrigado por escrevê-la, por me dar algo além das lembranças em que eu possa me agarrar e manter minha fé e sanidade. Não sei quando serei capaz de enviar-lhe essa carta, mas saiba que não há um só dia em que não pense em você; em nós._

 _Estou te escrevendo da minha cama, do meio do oceano, olhando para um céu com estrelas lindas, e tudo o que eu queria era poder estar olhando para elas ao seu lado. Sei que você vai querer saber tudo, mas não há muito para contar, na verdade. Treinamos muito, e os comandantes pegam pesado, mas nada que não possamos aguentar. Acho que fiz um amigo. Seu nome é Daniel, é meu colega de quarto. Falei sobre você para ele. Ele disse que teríamos filhos lindos, e eu tenho que concordar. Seriam lindos, principalmente se fossem parecidos com a mãe._

 _Acho que não poderei te escrever muito, não temos muito tempo livre por aqui, mas sempre tentarei te responder. A boa notícia é que eu descobri que sou realmente bom em descascar batatas. Quando voltar, eu mesmo farei um jantar para você._

 _Sinto sua falta. Todos os dias._

 _Diga a sua mãe que mandei lembranças._

 _Já disse que sinto sua falta?_

 _Com amor,_

 _Ed"_

Lorraine dobrou novamente a carta e enxugou uma lágrima errante da bochecha. Ela também sentia falta dele. E como sentia. Parecia que os dias passavam mais devagar, que não havia mais nada em que ela pudesse se concentrar.

Conforme os dias foram passando, todas as conversas que se ouvia eram sobre a guerra e o medo passou a fazer parte constante da rotina das pessoas. A cada dia as notícias pioravam, apenas nomes de mais e mais mortos, e até mesmo cidades pequenas como Bridgeport passaram a ter policiamento constante. As aulas de Lorraine terminaram e a cerimônia de formatura foi simples e formal e, na carta seguinte, ela contou tudo a Ed, dizendo que queria que ele estivesse lá com ela.

Conforme as semanas foram passando, e as notícias, apesar de escassas, continuavam chegando, Lorraine se acalmou e até pensou em se voluntariar como enfermeira. O padre da paróquia local, no entanto, lhe pediu para que ajudasse nos projetos da igreja para ajudar com as famílias que estavam passando dificuldades sem os pais para proverem o sustento. Foi quando ela conheceu Grace. Grace era uma garotinha que parecia sempre cansada quando Lorraine a visitava. A garotinha tinha 7 anos e se apegou instantaneamente à jovem que, apesar de gostar dela, sentia que havia algo errado com a criança.

Uma tarde, quando um grupo da igreja fazia as costumeiras visitas na rua da casa de Grace, Lorraine deu um jeito de conversar sozinha com ela na área dos fundos.

As duas saíram e a garotinha, agarrada a uma boneca, sentou-se num banco de madeira que já tinha visto dias melhores. Lorraine sentou-se ao lado dela com um sorriso gentil e a viu bocejar.

\- Não dormiu bem?

\- Não. É difícil dormir aqui.

\- Você fica preocupada com o seu pai? Sente falta dele?

Grace apenas concordou com a cabeça, apertando a boneca contra si, os grandes olhos castanhos perdidos ao longe.

Lorraine apenas a observou por um momento, pensando em como abordar o assunto. No momento em que abriu a boca, no entanto, a garotinha virou-se para ela com um olhar suplicante.

\- Quer saber um segredo?

\- Um segredo? Sobre o que é?

\- A mulher embaixo da minha cama. Ela não me deixa dormir.

Lorraine olhou para ela com olhos levemente espantados e sentiu o estômago contrair-se.  
\- E por que ela não deixa?

\- Eu não sei. Já pedi para ela parar, mas não adianta. Eu não gosto dela, acho que ela é má. – embora procurasse, Lorraine não via sinais de que fosse uma brincadeira. A voz de Grace era frágil, baixa, como se ela tivesse medo de ser ouvida.

\- Ela fala com você?

Grace chacoalhou a cabeça em negativa, desviando olhar para o chão.

\- Ela puxa minha coberta e fica acendendo a luz. Eu não gosto quando ela faz isso, mas ela não para. E as vezes ela abre a porta do guarda roupa.

Lorraine sentiu seu coração apertar pela menina. Não tinha como saber o que era, mas de alguma forma sabia que a menina não estava mentindo.  
Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros da menina, que se aproximou mais dela em busca de conforto.

\- Você contou pra alguém? A sua mãe? Já tentou dormir com ela?

\- Eu tentei, mas ela não acredita em mim. Disse que todas as crianças pensam que tem algo embaixo da cama, mas não tem, e com o tempo elas esquecem. E ela não me deixa dormir com ela, diz que eu já estou grande.

Lorraine a analisou por um momento, pensando se podia fazer algo para ajudá-la. Lembrou das coisas que tinha lido com Ed, das pesquisas que fizeram, e resolveu que queria testar sua habilidade.

\- Você... Quer me levar pra ver essa mulher?

A menina olhou para ela com uma expressão dividida entre a dúvida e a esperança, sem falar nada por um momento. Lorraine a aguardou, paciente, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso confortador.

Grace levantou-se, passando a boneca para um braço e estendendo a mão pequena de dedinhos finos que Lorraine segurou, seguindo-a para o interior da casa. O quarto de Grace era pequeno e simples, mas bem arrumado. A cama de solteiro no meio do cômodo estava coberta com uma colcha branca com flores cor de rosa e aos pés da cama ficava o guarda roupas. O interruptor era bem ao lado da porta, então não havia possibilidade de a luz ter sido acesa por acidente.

Assim que atravessou a porta, ela ficou em silêncio. Ainda segurando a mão da menina, aproximou-se do guarda roupas e, em seguida, da cama. Foi quando um arrepio subiu por seu braço e ela foi forçada a soltar a mão de Grace.  
Fechou os olhos, ainda não sabendo muito o que fazer, e tentou se concentrar no que sentia, na presença naquele quarto. Começou devagar, mas foi como se uma mistura de raiva, nostalgia, angústia, tristeza e saudades de algo que ela não sabia identificar o que era.

\- Grace... - ela chamou, ainda de olhos fechados - eu quero falar sozinha com a mulher, pode ser? Me espere lá embaixo.

A menina saiu correndo pelo receio de ver a mulher de novo e deixou Lorraine sozinha. Ela se sentiu um pouco tonta, mas continuou.

\- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas você está assustando a menina.- ela começou, falando baixinho. - Não faz mais parte deste mundo, precisa partir. Você está com raiva, mas sinto que também está triste. Me diga quem você é, mostre-me o que aconteceu. Tentarei ajudar. Mas há um lugar melhor para você, onde não sentirá mais essas coisas ruins. Não se prenda a escuridão.

Ela sentiu as emoções ao redor dela ficarem mais brandas. E a imagem de um garotinho, mais ou menos da mesma idade de Grace apareceu na mente dela. Havia alguma relação entre os dois. Foi como se ela soubesse da história que alguém lhe contara. O menino era filho dela. Alguma coisa ruim havia acontecido e ela o perdeu, mas a culpa não a liberou nem depois da morte.  
Lorraine continuou pedindo para que a mulher fosse embora, mesmo sentindo-se cansada, mas só depois de prometer rezar pela alma da mulher e da criança foi que as sensações diminuíram e ela se sentiu mais como ela mesma.  
Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, precisou sentar-se a beira da cama para recuperar-se. Estava ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa e exausta. Os arrepios pararam e ela acreditava que a mulher tinha ido embora. Após recuperar-se um pouco, ela desceu até a sala onde o padre falava com a mãe.

\- Lorraine, filha, você está pálida. Não se sente bem? - ele parecia preocupado, e ela pensou que devia estar em pior do que se sentia.

\- Não é nada, eu só ... Me senti um pouco tonta. Só isso. Mas está tudo bem agora.  
A ultima parte ela falou olhando nos olhos da garotinha que estava a um canto, atrás da mãe.

Grace foi até ela e lhe deu um abraço. O Padre e a mãe da menina não acharam estranho, pois ela tinha se apegado muito à jovem, mas as duas sabiam o motivo, e isso bastava.

Depois de algumas horas Lorraine já se sentia melhor, e embora não tenha mencionado nada a ninguém, quando chegou em casa ela sabia que tinha que contar a Ed.

O trabalho como voluntária era recompensador e a ajudava a se distrair. Não que ela esquecesse Ed, mas ser útil, ter algo com que ocupar a cabeça, não se afogar na tristeza dia após dia, tudo isso fazia bem a ela. Ocasionalmente ela ainda ia à colina, mas depois de um tempo e de tanto policiamento ficou difícil e arriscado. E assim as semanas continuaram passando. Já fazia quatro meses que Ed estava no mar e Lorraine já tinha uma pequena pilha de cartas dele. Ficava feliz por ele estar se habituando bem, e apesar do perigo constante, a unidade em que ele estava só sofrera um ataque e todos saíram ilesos. Também estava contente por ele ter feito um amigo. "Estou preocupada, Ed. Acho que você vai me trocar por Daniel, e não há nada que eu possa fazer para evitar" ela lhe escreveu certa vez. Começava a se perguntar se esse era o efeito do tempo que todos tanto falavam.

Aquela noite, no entanto, seu sono foi perturbado por sensações estranhas, por um vazio permeado de escuridão e solidão. Ela acordou sentindo um peso no peito, com uma sensação de que algo ruim ia acontecer, e seus pensamentos imediatamente foram direcionados a Ed. Ela arfava, como se a angústia lhe tirasse o ar. Foi até a janela, precisando desesperadamente verificar como estavam as coisas do lado de fora, precisando do ar noturno para, talvez, aplacar a angústia e o medo que sentia. Tudo estava escuro lá fora, ainda era madrugada, e embora os únicos ruídos fossem os dos animais noturnos e o ocasional farfalhar das folhas nas árvores, era como se o silêncio gritasse que algo estava errado.

Nem que tentasse ela conseguiria voltar a dormir, então deixou a janela aberta e, acomodando-se em sua cama, começou a rezar com toda sua fé e todo seu amor. Pedia que Ed estivesse bem, que deus o protegesse, que tudo isso acabasse logo para que todos os que estavam longe voltassem para casa.  
Assim que amanheceu, ela arrumou seu quarto, vestiu-se, e antes mesmo que sua mãe acordasse, saiu de casa, apressada. A manhã estava fresca mas ela não levava um casaco. Andava depressa, com um propósito. Nunca havia ido lá, mas sabia onde era. E quando os primeiros raios alaranjados cortaram o azul cinzento da manhã, ela bateu à porta da casa dos Warren. Insistiu pois precisava falar com alguém, tinha que saber se os pais de Ed tinham alguma notícia.  
Depois de alguns minutos batendo, ela ouviu movimento do lado de dentro e a mãe de Ed abriu a porta. Lorraine se lembrava dela, mas nessa manhã ela parecia menor, mais frágil. Enrolada em um robe pêssego, os cabelos escuros levemente desalinhados, ela parecia questionar Lorraine com o olhar.

\- Bom dia, senhora Warren. Desculpe vir tão cedo, é que... – ela hesitou. Não podia simplesmente falar para a mulher que teve uma "sensação ruim" e estava preocupada com Ed. O que diria, que teve um sonho? Uma premonição?

A mulher já parecia não ter se impressionado com ela, imagina o que faria se ela falasse algo assim? No mínimo a chamaria de louca.

\- Eu... Será que eu podia falar com a senhora por um momento?

\- Mocinha, o dia mal acabou de começar. Não está um pouco cedo para estar na rua? – a voz da mulher não era inteiramente reprovadora, mas também não dava mostras de que ela estivesse feliz por ter sido tirada da cama tão cedo.

\- É importante. Eu só... gostaria de saber se teve alguma notícia recente do Ed.

Ela tentava controlar o nervosismo, mas estava falhando miseravelmente.

Talvez por isso a mulher a tenha convidado para entrar e levado-a para a cozinha.

\- Vou fazer um chá. Você gostaria de um copo d'água antes? Parece bem nervosa. – ela encheu a chaleira e a colocou sobre o fogão, indo sentar-se de frente para a jovem em seguida.

\- Não, obrigada. Me desculpe vir tão cedo, e ainda sem avisar...

\- Você já se desculpou. Diga logo a que veio. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Achei que Ed estivesse mandando cartas para você também. Ele me disse que...

\- Sim, ele manda. Quando pode, de qualquer forma. Mas já tem mais de uma semana desde a última carta e, bom... como a senhora é mãe dele, achei que talvez lhe mandassem algum comunicado.

\- Não, não recebemos nada. Acho que é a mesma situação para todos os que esperam. Ninguém tem privilégios. Mas por que a repentina preocupação?

Lorraine suspirou e olhou fundo nos olhos da mulher a sua frente. Não queria mentir para ela, mas também não podia contar a verdade.

\- Bom, deve ser coisa da minha cabeça, mas... – ela abaixou a cabeça, olhando para as próprias mãos em seu colo - eu estou com uma sensação estranha. Tenho pensado muito nele e... só queria saber que está tudo bem.

A mulher não respondeu nada por alguns segundos e Lorraine levantou os olhos para ela vendo, talvez pela primeira vez, um sorriso gentil e verdadeiro no rosto da mulher. Parecia o sorriso de Ed.

\- Gosta mesmo do meu filho, não é?

As bochechas de Lorraine ficaram quentes e vermelhas e ela tentou disfarçar o sorriso.

\- Eu o amo, senhora.

\- Deus! Por favor, me chame de Laura. Não estou tão velha assim. – a mulher disse com um floreio. – Sabe, quando Ed anunciou, naquele jeito distante e despreocupado, que estava namorando, nem eu nem Robert levamos a sério. Achamos que fosse uma aventura, um namorico de portão que duraria umas poucas semanas. Garotos nessa idade não costumam levar as coisas à sério, e...

\- Ed não é assim, senh... Laura. Desculpe, mas acho que a senhora não conhece realmente seu filho.

A senhora Warren recostou-se na cadeira como se tivesse levado um tapa. Antes que ela abrisse a boca para responder, no entanto, Lorraine continuou falando.

\- Ele não passa muito tempo em casa, não é? Sei disso. Ele ama vocês, isso eu posso garantir. Mas... não sei, talvez falte alguma coisa, algo que se perdeu enquanto ele crescia. Ed tem bom coração, ele é gentil comigo como poucas pessoas já foram, e ele e minha mãe se dão muito bem. Ele sempre cumpre as promessas que faz e tenta ao máximo não desapontar ninguém. Também é muito inteligente e responsável, mas talvez isso vocês já saibam. Você tem um filho maravilhoso, senhora Warren. Tente conhecê-lo um pouco melhor. Eu tenho certeza que ele gostaria disso.

A voz dela não era presunçosa ou arrogante, mas meiga e tranqüila. Após ouvir com cuidado, Laura apenas suspirou profundamente e afundou ainda mais em seu acento. A água na chaleira começara a ferver, mas nenhuma das duas fez menção de desligar o fogo ou tirar a chaleira de lá.

\- Você mudou mesmo o meu filho, Lorraine. – foi o que ela disse, por fim.

\- Não. – ela chacoalhou a cabeça com um sorriso sonhador ao lembrar de todas as coisas que fizeram. – Acho que foi ele quem me mudou.

Um olhar cúmplice foi trocado entre as duas e Lorraine sentiu toda a tensão desaparecer. Mas antes que pudessem aproveitar o novo laço que surgia entre elas, foram interrompidas por uma batida forte na porta.

\- O que está havendo, hoje? Todo mundo resolveu madrugar? Pelo amor de Deus! - Laura comentou, levantando-se e indo até a porta, sendo seguida por Lorraine que, apesar da conversa amena, continuava preocupada.

Quando se aproximou, tudo o que ela viu foram dois oficiais se afastando. Laura Warren tinha algo nas mãos. Parecia uma carta. A moça sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias. Não! Não! Não! Não podiam ser notícias ruins. Se tivesse acontecido algo grave eles teriam dito, não apenas entregado um papel a uma mulher sozinha. Certo?

Enquanto tentava se convencer de que era alguma outra coisa, Laura, ainda sem fechar a porta, abriu o envelope que tinha nas mãos. Lorraine viu sua postura ficar tensa e sentiu novamente uma onda de pavor dominá-la, que ficou ainda pior quando, após correr os olhos pela página, a mulher ficou pálida, com uma expressão de puro choque.

\- Oh meu deus...

* * *

 **Ok, eu não revisei esse capítulo direito, provavelmente deve ter passado algum erro. Me desculpem. Se quiserem me ajudar a corrigir, fiquem à vontade :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Bridge of Light

Existe sempre um momento de calma que precede uma tragédia. O silêncio quase ensurdecedor antes que o caos irrompa como um pandemônio desenfreado.  
Foi assim que começou.

A noite estava tranquila, os soldados cansados pela exaustão do dia falavam pouco e, quando bateu o toque de recolher, a maioria deles já estava em suas cabines. Como já era de costume, Ed conversava com Daniel. Descobriu ter mais em comum com o rapaz do que pensava, e se aproveitava da diferença de idade e da experiência do mais velho para pegar conselhos sobre a vida.

\- E aí, marujo? Quantas milhas tem a carta que escreveu hoje para sua garota? - ele perguntou, zombando do tamanho das cartas que Ed escrevia. Parecia demais escrever cartas muito longas, mas para quem se via todos os dias, a conversa nunca acabava e uma semana era tempo demais.

\- Muito engraçado, Daniel. Pelo menos Lorraine recebe mais do que bilhetes.

\- Jane não tem do que reclamar, ela já me conheceu assim! Mandei todas as cartas que precisava durante nosso namoro - ele riu.

Ed o acompanhou no riso mas baixou a cabeça e sua expressão se tornou mais seria de repente.

\- Daniel... Como soube que era a hora certa de... De pedir Jane em casamento?

Ele tornou a olhar para o amigo com expectativa e confiança. A diferença de idade entre eles era de seis anos. Daniel já passara por tudo aquilo, já vivera mais coisas do que Ed e, como o rapaz sempre foi adepto de aprender com as experiências dos outros, ele era uma enciclopédia da vida. Além de sincero e bem humorado.

\- Não soube. - ele respondeu, olhando para o armário do seu lado do quarto. Ed sabia que ele tinha uma foto da esposa lá, uma que ela lhe mandou por carta, assim como ele também tinha uma foto de Lorraine no seu.

\- Eu estava morrendo de medo, não tinha certeza de nada. Só de uma coisa: eu sabia que não conseguiria mais ficar longe dela. Eu queria ver o sorriso dela ao acordar de manhã, e abraçá-la à noite antes de dormir. E sentia que, não importa qual fosse o problema, eu me sentiria melhor para resolver com ela do meu lado. E um dia, eu simplesmente disse que talvez ela pudesse se tornar a senhora Harrys. E ela me passou um sermão porque eu devia ter feito a coisa direito, comprado um anel e pedido ao pai dela. - Ele riu com a memória, a nostalgia estampada no rosto.

\- Acho que... Estou pensando em pedir a mão de Lorraine quando tudo isso acabar.  
A confissão de Ed fez o amigo rir contente e jogar um travesseiro nele.

\- É isso aí, marujo! E eu espero ser convidado!

\- Mas...

\- Tem um mas?

\- É que... Ao mesmo tempo tenho um pouco de medo. Sabe, é tudo tão novo, tão... Eu não sei. E se eu não for tudo o que ela espera? E se for um marido ruim? E se ela se arrepender?

Daniel chacoalhou a cabeça em descrença, sorrindo enquanto aprumava-se na beirada da cama.

\- Se tivesse dúvidas de que ela é a pessoa certa, eu diria "espere". Mas isso? Irmão, eu ainda me pergunto isso todos os dias. O medo do novo é bom. É um sinal de que está vivendo, de que está evoluindo. Viver é assustador. Mas também é maravilhoso.

Ed dormiu aquela noite com Lorraine em seu pensamento, um sorriso nos lábios e, em seu coração, a certeza de que estava no caminho certo. Gostava de ouvir os conselhos de Daniel sobre a vida, sobre o casamento, e algo nele inspirava confiança. Aquele rapaz, já adulto, mas com um sorriso tão franco e gentil quanto o de uma criança, com sua sempre presente positividade e a luta para dar o seu melhor mesmo através de tempos, aquele rapaz mostrara a Ed que a amizade pode romper as barreiras do preconceito e que, quando você está disposto a tentar, mesmo um navio no meio do nada pode ser uma grande experiência de vida. Tudo depende das lições que se aprende.

Ed dormiu pensando que, quando a guerra acabasse, ele pediria Lorraine em casamento.  
Quando a guerra acabasse, eles procurariam uma casa aconchegante e colocariam dentro dela suas esperanças, desejos e amor.  
Quando a guerra acabasse, ele pediria a Daniel para ser seu padrinho.  
Quando a guerra acabasse e toda a luta chegasse ao fim, eles fariam churrascos e piqueniques aos domingos, e seus filhos brincariam com os filhos de Daniel, e eles poderiam relembrar esse período não pelos dias tenebrosos que certamente estavam por vir, mas apenas pelas lições que aprenderam, pela quantidade enorme de sacos de batatas que descascaram, e pelos amigos que fizeram.  
E, acima de tudo, Ed foi dormir aquela noite sem jamais pensar, nem por um segundo, que talvez tudo aquilo pudesse nunca acontecer.

Começou no romper da madrugada, embora quem tivesse essa informação já não a pudesse repassar. Na noite escura, alguns raios cortavam o céu ao longe e nenhuma estrela agraciava com seu brilho e esplendor o negro tapete que se estendia ao longe. Todavia, a chuva caiu mansa, devagar, despretensiosa. Um convite a embalar a noite na cadência do oceano. Por isso os dois vigias se sobressaltaram e se exaltaram ao ouvirem o estrondo. Tanto que o primeiro galeio da fragata passou despercebido por eles, tido apenas como o titubear das próprias pernas ante o susto. Quando a segunda bala atingiu o casco da embarcação, foi com exatidão, deixando fagulhas e estilhaços em seu caminho, ascendendo a preocupação dos vigias e acordando alguns dos marinheiros nos dormitórios mais próximos.

Em pouco tempo os alarmes soaram, mesclando-se ao estampido de tiros. Ed acordou com o som da sirene de emergência, levantando-se e constatando que Daniel já estava de pé junto à porta.

\- Treinamento?

Daniel lhe devolveu um olhar confuso, assustado, e continuou com o ouvido colado à porta.  
Não era incomum terem simulações de ataque, mas todas as anteriores foram avisadas.

\- Não sei. Mas as coisas estão agitadas lá fora. É melhor ficar preparado.

Daniel acenou para os armários e Ed assentiu. Rapidamente colocaram as calças grossas do uniforme e as botas.

\- O navio está balançando.

\- É, não acredito que tenham simulado isso. - Daniel comentou pouco antes de outro estrondo irromper e ouvirem-se sons de vidro quebrado e gritos do lado de fora.

Eles saíram pela porta juntando-se a alguns outros recrutas que se dirigiam apressados para o convés. A água já começava a se espalhar pelo corredor, muito baixa, porém presente.

\- Estamos sendo atacados! - alguém gritou lá de cima.

Eles continuaram seguindo a fila de recrutas até o convés, tentando não escorregar e cair, e não ser atingidos. Alguém conseguiu mirar os holofotes na embarcação que estava atacando. Era uma fragata de casco escuro, fácil de se camuflar no escuro, principalmente no mau tempo. Homens corriam para todos os lados, gritando ordens, tentando desviar das balas, recarregar armas, proteger o navio, cuidar dos feridos.

Ed e Daniel acabaram se separando, e, enquanto Ed ajudava a recarregar as balas dos canhões do convés, Daniel se ocupou em subir à cabine e procurar pelos sinalizadores de emergência. O imediato estava na cabine, caído, provavelmente ao tentar ele mesmo enviar um pedido de socorro. Observando o painel, ele viu a pequena tela negra brilhando em verde e um rádio. Depois Recolheu depressa os sinalizadores e, sabendo que tinha pouco tempo, saiu da cabine para o posto de observação onde lançou dois dos sinalizadores em sequencia. Sabia que não fazia sentido, mas ele queria que a ajuda chegasse rápido, esperava contra a própria esperança, que conseguissem fugir, escapar com nada mais que alguns feridos e danos ao navio. Esperando que o destino que os aguardava não fosse tão obscuro quanto a noite que eles agora enfrentavam.

A chuva piorava a cada minuto, fustigando o rosto de Ed, entrando em seus olhos e atrapalhando-o a recarregar e mirar os canhões. Gritos, disparos, estrondos, trovões, o barulho da batalha se anunciava juntamente ao cheiro de pólvora, água salgada, metal queimado e sangue. Seu próprio sangue, Ed notou, ao perceber a trilha escura que descia por seu braço. Não havia tempo para checar a origem, não agora. E também não importava pois, no instante seguinte, uma bala irrompeu o casco logo abaixo dele, empurrando madeira, ferro e chumbo em sua direção, arrastando-o juntamente com o canhão para a parede oposta, contra a qual sua cabeça chocou-se violentamente.  
Uma dor lancinante irrompeu por seu corpo, começando na base do crânio e espalhando-se pelas costas, ombros e peito.  
Por um segundo sua visão ficou turva e ele temeu cair na inconsciência mas uma pontada em seu lado o despertou de novo. Ele levou a mão ao local sentindo o líquido quente e viscoso ao toque de seus dedos e uma ponta ainda quente do que parecia ser metal. Ele puxou sem pensar muito, removendo o estilhaço que se instalara pouco abaixo de suas costelas. O sangue jorrou livremente e ele teve certeza de que acabara de fazer algo muito estúpido. Enquanto tentava não desmaiar pela dor, ele ouviu um gemido abafado de dor e, ao olhar ao redor, avistou Daniel caído atrás de uma pilha de destroços alguns metros adiante. Com os últimos esforços de seu corpo, Ed se arrastou até Daniel. Seu amigo havia sido acertado no peito e jazia sob uma poça do próprio sangue... Talvez mesclado ao sangue se seus companheiros. Ed notou que a perna direita dele estava em um ângulo nada natural, com uma ponta de osso que escapava pela pele da panturrilha, o bastante para perfurar o tecido da calça.

\- Daniel... Tudo bem?  
Era uma pergunta tola, e ele sabia.

Daniel demorou para responder, a respiração rasa, acompanhada de uma tosse quando ele puxava o fôlego com mais força. Ed tentou ignorar a informação de "pulmão perfurado" que brilhava em sua mente.

\- Já... Já estive melhor. - Daniel respondeu com dificuldade.

\- Precisamos tirar você daqui.

Daniel chacoalhou a cabeça em negativa.

\- Não da, irmão. Eu... Não vou longe. Tem que ... Que se salvar... Pela sua garota.

\- E você pela sua filha. Vamos sair os dois daqui, Daniel.

Ed sabia que só a esperança o fazia dizer aquilo. Ele precisava de tratamento médico imediato, e a única coisa que se via ao redor deles eram os rastros indescritíveis da batalha que ainda acontecia, embora com muitas baixas para os dois lados. Eles estavam cercados por uma barricada de sacos de areia cobertos por estilhaços e destruição, a água já chegava a seus pés. No ar, o cheiro de pólvora, metal e morte.  
Ele não teria forças para sair de lá, muito menos com Daniel. Além disso, com o navio afundando a única opção seria arriscar-se em mãe aberto, e só deus sabe quando tempo ele agüentaria antes de sucumbir, ou ser atingido por algum inimigo. Sua mente girava com mais pensamentos do que ele era capaz de conter, e nenhuma resposta saia de tudo aquilo.  
\- Ed... Diga... Diga à Jane que eu a amo. Por favor. Diga... Que eu sempre vou amá-la... E à nossa filha.

\- Não, não, Daniel... Agüenta... Você precisa aguentar firme.  
Não teve tempo de manter o amigo acordado, no entanto, porque no instante seguinte outra granada explodiu perto deles, e ele se sentiu escorregar para os braços doces e aconchegantes da inconsciência.

* * *

Lorraine podia adivinhar que algo estava errado não só pelo olhar de Laura Warren, mas por seus sonhos com Ed. Alguma coisa estava muito, muito errada.

A notícia de que a fragata USS Maddison-22 havia sido abatida em combate atingiu Lorraine como um soco no estômago. Mais desesperador que isso, porém, era a falta de maiores informações. Não falava sobre vítimas ou a situação dos sobreviventes. Tudo que havia na mensagem era um pedido para que familiares fossem até a unidade hospitalar de atendimento pós guerra para reconhecer ou identificar as vítimas ou corpos. Simples assim.

Ela se ofereceu para ir prontamente. Como poderia deixar de ir? Como poderia ficar em casa sabendo que algo assim havia ocorrido?  
Casa... Com tudo aquilo ela se esqueceu completamente. precisava avisar a mãe, ela ficaria preocupada.  
E desde então o tempo era um borrão. Ela só foi capaz de relaxar um pouco ao chegar ao hospital e constatar que o nome de Ed estava na lista de sobreviventes.

Muitas outras famílias, no entanto, não tiveram a mesma sorte. Ela passou por inúmeras mulheres chorando, algumas com crianças ainda pequenas, outras sendo amparadas por amigos ou parentes, outras ainda sozinhas. Lorraine se sentiu mal por essas pessoas, por seu sofrimento, e pela forma quase hostil com que eram tratadas. "Lamentamos informar, mas seu marido não sobreviveu."  
Frio. Distante. Impessoal. Sem o mínimo de compaixão.  
Acompanhada dos pais de Ed, ela estava esperando do lado de fora junto com os outros familiares de vítimas pelo momento em que a ala seria liberada para visitas. Os Warren foram chamados novamente, ela não tinha muita certeza de com qual finalidade, mas se limitou a mandar seu posto, esperando obedientemente, o coração mais apertado a cada minuto, temendo pela vida de seu amado. Ela aproveitou que estava sozinha para fazer uma prece. Fechou os olhos e entregou seus pensamentos e esperanças a deus. Quando tornou a abri-los, as portas também foram abertas.

* * *

Quando Ed finalmente acordou foi com um trinado doce que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Era a risada de Lorraine. Não se lembrou de imediato o que havia acontecido, ou porquê seu corpo todo doía e a cabeça parecia pesar-lhe uma tonelada. Ao abrir os olhos ele notou seus arredores. Não estava em seu dormitório, mas em uma espécie de galpão com várias camas, uma ao lado da outra, dispostas em quatro fileiras. e então a lembrança o inundou com imagens do ataque. Pânico e confusão correram por seu sangue, aquela ferroada característica da adrenalina sendo injetada em seu organismo.  
Correndo os olhos pelo local, ele avistou uma massa de cabelos castanhos algumas camas adiante. Se Lorraine estava ali, é porque foram resgatados, o auxílio chegou e eles estavam a salvo. Ele chamou por ela, mas a voz saiu fraca e alquebrada pelo desuso.

Mesmo assim, a dona dos fios castanhos o ouviu e virou-se em sua direção imediatamente, recepcionando-o com seu sorriso característico.  
Ela se desculpou com o senhor com quem estava conversando e aproximou-se de Ed. O olhar aflito e, ao mesmo tempo, carregado de amor e afeto. Aproximou-se devagar da cama, cautelosa.

\- Lamento ter interrompido seu momento com o cavalheiro. Vocês pareciam estar se dando tão bem, estou com medo de ter saído da jogada - ele brincou.

\- Oh, claro. Porque eu desenvolvi uma atração irresistível por senhores com idade o suficiente para serem meus avós durante a sua ausência, e o Tenente Haskell ali se encaixa perfeitamente no perfil.

Ela usou um tom terno e bem humorado, feliz por ele estar ali, mas tentando se manter sob controle. Inclinou-se e lhe deu um beijo suave, tentando evitar o corte em seu lábio superior para não lhe causar dor.  
Ao se afastar e sentar-se à beira da cama, a moça fez uma careta, para diversão de Ed.

\- Tão ruim assim?

\- Você tem gosto de remédios. - ela disse, e ele assentiu. - E anti-séptico... E...

\- Já entendi. - ele a interrompeu, rindo - Não estou no meu melhor dia. Você, por outro lado, continua tão doce como sempre.

Lorraine não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que se estampou em seu rosto, ou o rubor em suas bochechas. Ela riu baixinho, acomodando-se melhor no espaço vago na cama e sua mão deslizou pela dele com facilidade.

\- Como está se sentindo?

\- Como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão.

\- Ah, Ed. Não imagina como eu fiquei preocupada. - ela aumentou o aperto na mão dele, observou os arranhões, esperando que não ficassem cicatrizes- Eu achei... Achei... Que fosse perder você.

\- Eu também achei. Mas estamos aqui, não é? Tudo deu certo no final. - ele sorriu, tentando tranquiliza-la.  
Lorraine lhe devolveu um sorriso tímido, passando a mão livre pelo rosto dele, afastando de sua testa os cabelos desalinhados e amassados, com cuidado para não arranhar os machucados em sua face.

\- Você tem notícias dos outros soldados?

\- Ahn... Não. Não nos passaram muitas informações sobre outras pessoas.  
Ela parecia nervosa, evitou o olhar dele e olhou em volta como que esperando por algo ou alguém. Ed pensou que essa atitude se devia ao local, se ela ficara nervosa por conta do ambiente, se tinha algo a ver com seus dons. Jamais desconfiou de outra coisa.

\- Os seus pais estarão aqui em breve. - ela anunciou numa voz uma oitava mais alta, que soou estridente e falsa até para seus próprios ouvidos.  
Ele sabia que tinha algo errado. Lorraine estava preocupada com alguma coisa que não queria contar a ele.

\- Você teve notícias do Daniel? Viu se a mulher veio vê-lo?

\- Ed... - ela pareceu querer dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu no último minuto, chacoalhando a cabeça em negativa. - Não. Desculpe. Mas eu não os conheço, também, então...

\- Ele estava muito mal, precisava de atendimento urgente. Estou preocupado com ele, Lorraine. Será que pode procurá-lo e me trazer notícias?

Ed a olhou com expectativa e esperança no olhar, e isso partiu o coração de Lorraine. Ela queria que os pais dele chegassem logo, que deixassem para trás a maldita papelada e ficassem junto do filho, pois mesmo que eles não fizessem ideia da amizade do filho com Daniel, ele precisaria de conforto, precisaria ter por perto pessoas que o amavam. E ela não podia ser a responsável por fazer isso sozinha.

\- Lorraine? - ele insistiu, vendo-a ficar calada e sem reação.

\- Ed, eu acho que não posso fazer isso.

\- Por quê? É só uma informação.

\- Porque haviam duas listas. Uma com o nome dos sobreviventes, e a outra...

\- O Daniel estava na lista de sobreviventes, não estava? Fomos resgatados, ele está bem, não está?

Ela respirou fundo antes de negar com a cabeça.

\- Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo. Foi tarde demais para ele. Daniel não resistiu. Só houve sete sobreviventes da sua fragata, contando com você.  
Ela segurou a mão dele entre as suas, acariciando a pele ferida, quente, com as marcas da batalha recente. Ed ficou em silêncio, acomodou-se nos travesseiros e deixou o olhar vagar fixando-se num ponto aleatório no teto. Lorraine sabia que ele estava triste, que havia se afeiçoado ao rapaz, que estava pensando em tudo que aconteceu há apenas poucas horas. Era demais para assimilar até para ela, e ela não fazia ideia do que eles passaram durante o combate. Ele continuava em silêncio, mas Lorraine viu uma lágrima errante escapar-lhe pelo canto do olho e se perder entre os cabelos fartos e escuros.  
Se antes ela queria que os Warren chegassem logo para que não contasse a ele sobre Daniel sozinha, agora tudo que queria era que não viessem mais. Que dessem a ele o tempo de que precisava. Sentindo-se exausta de repente, a jovem curvou-se ao lado de Ed e ele chegou-se mais para a beirada para lhe dar espaço e a recebeu em seu abraço, um gemido deixando seus lábios pela dor causada ante o esforço. Ela ficou próxima, embora mantendo a maior parte de seu peso longe dele, e deixou sua palma vagar pelo peito forte de seu namorado, com músculos que não estavam ali antes. Seus movimentos eram calmos, para relaxar e confortar, enquanto ela sussurrava doces palavras sem sentido, com o único propósito de garantir-lhe que tudo ficaria bem.

Quando os pais de Ed finalmente chegassem, encontrariam os dois jovens dormindo juntos. Veriam que estavam de mãos dadas apesar da posição desconfortável. Veriam que, antes de pegar no sono, seu filho tinha pousado um beijo no topo da cabeça da jovem, pois seus lábios ainda pairavam muito próximos da testa dela. Incapazes de acordá-los, falariam sobre oportunidades, sobre o que não dariam para serem jovens de novo e ter o mundo na palma da mão. Concluiriam, por fim, que nenhuma outra garota teria saído de casa no meio da madrugada para conversar com a mãe do namorado e confessar seu medo, sua preocupação, e apenas isso.  
E então, sentar-se-iam nas cadeiras ao lado da cama e esperariam que eles acordassem. Tinham seu filho de volta, ferido mas inteiro, e isso era mais do que muitas famílias tiveram a sorte de conseguir. No momento isso bastava. Haveria tempo para o resto quando acordassem.

* * *

A vida tem um jeito engraçado de fazer as coisas acontecerem. E às vezes parece que testa os indivíduos apenas para ver quão longe vai o orgulho, a teimosia.  
No período em que Ed ficou afastado se recuperando, Lorraine ia a casa dele todos os dias. Ajudava a mãe dele com as bandagens, lhe fazia companhia enquanto comia, ouvia as histórias dele e lhe contava as suas. Falou sobre o serviço com as famílias necessitadas da paróquia. Lia para ele. Por vezes conversava com Laura e, em outras oportunidades, chegou a ficar para o jantar.

Os Warren se mostraram uma família diferente da dela, porém mudaram alguns hábitos. O Sr. Warren trocou algumas palavras com Lorraine e, depois disso, pareceu encará-lo com mais seriedade, sem a reprovação de um pai que só vê no filho um garoto teimoso.  
"Qual mágica você usou para deixá-los assim?" Ed lhe perguntou certa vez, quando seu pai lhe entregou um livro de poesias de Whitman, e ela simplesmente lhe sorriu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e respondeu: "A mágica do amor."

Ao fim de três semanas, uma cerimônia foi oferecida em homenagem aos mortos e feridos no USS Maddison-22 e Ed recebeu uma medalha por bravura. Com Lorraine prostrada a seu lado, procurou por uma moça com uma criança pequena, sem sucesso. Quando o nome de Daniel foi chamado, ele se levantou para receber a medalha juntamente com as placas de identificação do amigo depositadas sobre uma bandeira dobrada em formato triangular. Uma medalha e uma bandeira. Era só isso o que tinham a oferecer às famílias daqueles que tinham dado a vida por uma luta que não era deles. Uma recompensa inútil para aqueles que pagaram um preço alto demais.

Após o fim da cerimônia, Lorraine sentiu em Ed uma expressão sombria, quase de culpa, enquanto ele carregava os objetos dedicados ao amigo morto. Antes que chegassem onde estavam os pais dele e a mãe dela, Lorraine o puxou pelo braço fazendo-o reduzir o passo.

\- Ed... O que vai fazer com essas coisas?

\- Entregar à mulher dele. - Direto. Quase brusco.

\- Quer companhia? - ela ofereceu, num tom de voz gentil, parando e esperando que ele parasse também.

E conseguiu, pois ele deu mais alguns passos e, notando que ela ficara para trás, virou-se para ela.

\- O quê?

\- Posso ir com você. Está com raiva, inconformado. Talvez precise falar com a mulher de seu amigo. - ela deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se dele. - Talvez ela também precise falar com alguém que o conheceu. Podemos ir essa tarde, você tem o endereço?

Ele assentiu, lembrando que estava com as placas de Daniel. Elas tinham o endereço.

\- Ótimo. Vem - ela estendeu a mão coberta por uma luva de renda branca - vamos falar aos seus pais e à minha mãe que temos um compromisso.

Ele olhou para a jovem à sua frente, a mão estendida para ele. Os lábios rosados curvados num sorriso acolhedor. Os olhos azuis e gentis dizendo-lhe que estaria ali por ele, para o que quer que ele precise. Ed segurou a mão dela, pousando um beijo suave, sentindo a pele quente e macia sob a renda.  
Ele não podia descontar nela as frustrações causadas pela guerra. Não se permitiria se fechar para ela como tantos homens fazem. Lorraine não merecia isso. Ele seria diferente, e aceitaria a ajuda que ela agora oferecia.

Depois de falarem com os pais, pegaram o bonde até a casa de Daniel. Não era perto, mas ficava numa vizinhança agradável e simples. A casa em si era pequena, mas aconchegante, com flores num jardim modesto e uma cerca branca ao redor. Eles passaram juntos pelo portão e pararam à porta onde Lorraine bateu após perguntar-lhe se estava pronto.  
Alguns momentos de silêncio se seguiram e então a porta se abriu, atendida por uma mulher de cerca de 25 anos. Bonita, a pele escura da cor do cacau, olhos grandes e bonitos. Estava visivelmente abatida, mas era claro que se tratava de uma mulher bonita.

\- Posso ajudar?

\- Você é Jane Harrys? - Ed perguntou, meramente por educação, ele a reconhecia da foto de Daniel.  
A moça concordou com a cabeça.

\- Eu sou Ed Warren. Essa é Lorraine, minha namorada. Eu... Era amigo de Daniel.

\- Oh... - ela fez uma pausa como se estivesse considerando a ideia. - Bem, entrem.

Ela abriu espaço para que passassem e, após fechar a porta, os conduziu para a sala de estar, onde encontraram uma garotinha de aproximadamente um ano sentada sobre grossos tapetes e cercada por brinquedos coloridos. Sentindo o coração se apertar, Ed sentou-se com Lorraine no sofá enquanto a moça foi acomodar-se numa poltrona de frente para eles.  
Assim que se acomodaram o silêncio se instalou e Ed estava nervoso, pensando em como começar a conversa. Como que sentindo a deixa, Lorraine começou por um assunto seguro e trivial o bastante.

\- Sua filha é linda, Sra. Harrys.  
Talvez sentindo que era o assunto da conversa, a pequena olhou para a mãe com um sorriso banguela e estendeu a mão de pequenos e perfeitos dedos rechonchudos.

\- Obrigada. Lucy é a coisa mais importante da minha vida, e de Daniel também.

\- Eu lamento muito pelo que houve. Daniel e eu... Nos tornamos amigos.  
A voz de Ed estava embargada, grave, com uma seriedade que não lhe era comum.

\- Ele me falou sobre você. Disse que você era um bom rapaz, que se davam bem.

\- Ele me falou sobre você, também. Sobre vocês duas. Ele tinha muito orgulho da família.  
Lorraine apenas os observava. Tudo aquilo era surreal, e ela sentiu que não fazia parte da conversa. Não naquele momento.

\- Você não foi à cerimônia - ele começou devagar, como se pensasse em cada palavra - então eu tomei a liberdade de aceitar a medalha dele. Trouxe para você.

Lorraine entregou para ele a bandeira dobrada que segurava, com a pequena medalha acima dela. Ed a pegou, colocou a mão no bolso retirando as placas de identificação do amigo, que colocou junto com a medalha, e a estendeu de forma solene para Jane. A mulher parecia estar se controlando para não chorar enquanto pegava os objetos. Os analisou um a um, passando a mão por eles delicadamente.

\- Eu não quis ir à cerimônia. Agradeço o gesto, Sr. Warren, e não leve para o lado pessoal, mas eu não quero medalha nenhuma. Eu só queria meu Daniel comigo.

\- Eu sei. – ele assentiu, a voz pouco mais que um sussurro.

\- Lamentamos muito, Sra. Harrys. – Lorraine se juntou à conversa, tentando não tornar mais difícil o momento. – Nem posso imaginar o que está sentindo agora. Mas quero que saiba que estaremos aqui para qualquer coisa que precise. Eu não tive a chance de conhecê-lo, mas pelo que Ed me contou ele parecia ser um bom homem.

Jane baixou a cabeça e, apesar do silêncio, Lorraine viu as lágrimas caírem por suas bochechas.

\- Daniel era a melhor pessoa que eu conheci. – ela levantou o olhar para Lorraine. – Estamos... Estávamos juntos há seis anos, e em todo esse tempo eu nunca o vi ser egoísta ou mesquinho ou guardar rancor de ninguém. Ele não merecia isso! Ele tinha o direito de viver. Ele tinha o direito de ver Lucy crescer, e agora ele não pode porque alguém decidiu que o meu Daniel tinha que lutar em uma guerra que ele não começou!

Ao terminar de falar, Jane estava exaltada, praticamente gritava, e as lágrimas corriam livres por seu rosto. A perda de alguém que se ama é uma ferida que nunca cicatriza por completo. Nada que digam é capaz de consolar. Nenhuma palavra ameniza. Nada substitui, nada é capaz de preencher o vazio de uma outra vida com a qual acostuma-se tanto que passa a ser parte da sua própria. Lorraine levantou-se e se ajoelhou à frente de Jane, recebendo-a num abraço solidário. Lembrou-se do pai, de como sentia saudades dele. Pensou que poderia estar passando pela mesma situação agora, e agradeceu a Deus em seu coração por ter protegido a vida de Ed. E enquanto Jane se deixou acolher no abraço da jovem desconhecida, soluçando e pranteando sua dor, a própria Lorraine sentiu seus olhos arderem com lágrimas que ela não impediu. Não havia fraqueza em chorar. Fracos eram, na verdade, aqueles que não se compadeciam dos outros. Ela olhou para Ed e o viu abaixar a cabeça, limpando as próprias lágrimas. Foi quando um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo e ela puxou o ar com força, afastando-se da outra mulher.

\- Jane, eu... Me desculpe, acho que não estou muito bem.

Ed notou que ela ficara pálida de repente e estava ao seu lado em um segundo, apoiando-a pelo braço.

\- Lorraine, tudo bem?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar assustado que queria dizer mais do que aparentava. Era uma sensação nova até para ela, e a presença de Jane Harrys a impossibilitava de dizer a Ed exatamente o que sentia.

\- Vou buscar um copo d'água para você. - Jane fungou, contendo o choro e levantando-se enquanto Ed ajudava Lorraine a se por de pé novamente.

\- Podem olhar o bebê para mim um minuto? Eu volto logo.  
Ela saiu passando ao lado de Ed, e Lorraine aproveitou o momento para falar com ele.

\- Eu senti uma presença. Aqui.

\- Como na casa da garotinha?

\- Não. Foi diferente. Mais... Brando. Acho que é seu amigo. Acho... Acho que ele sente saudades e quer dizer adeus. - ela sussurrou, a respiração presa na garganta de repente.

Foram surpreendidos pela risada da criança e viraram-se para vê-la levantando um bloco colorido, como faria se um adulto estivesse em pé na frente dela e ela tentasse lhe entregar a peça.

\- Lorraine...?

\- Aqui está - a mulher voltou com um copo d'água que entregou a Lorraine. - Beba um pouco, vai te fazer bem.

Ao pegar o copo das mãos da mulher, Lorraine acabou encontrando seus dedos nos dela. O mesmo arrepio a percorreu de novo, mas dessa vez ela teve um vislumbre de Jane em um vestido branco, bonita e feliz, ao lado de um rapaz que, ela sabia, só podia ser Daniel.  
Passado o contato, ela sorriu para Jane, sentindo ainda a presença de outra pessoa no cômodo, mas dessa vez foi como se sussurrassem em seu ouvido. Ela tomou um gole da água, baixando o copo em seguida.

\- Sei que pode parecer muito estranho eu dizer isso a você, mas Daniel a amava muito. Ele sentiu muito por não ter tido a chance de se despedir.

\- É, eu acho que sim. - ela deu de ombros.

\- Eu tenho certeza. - ela olhou para Ed, que ainda mantinha uma mão apoiada na parte baixa de suas costas, procurando por aprovação. - Ele... Ele estará sempre em seu coração, e cuidará de você e Lucy para sempre. E ele sentirá saudade, assim como você. Mas acima de tudo, ele quer que você seja feliz. Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas, por favor, acredite no que digo.

Jane lhe lançou um olhar curioso, entre a dúvida e o ceticismo, mas, talvez pela necessidade de ter algo a que se agarrar, apenas assentiu.  
Lorraine entregou o copo a Ed, ainda a seu lado, e abraçou a outra mulher novamente, tentando confortá-la e, talvez, passar para ela um pouco do que sentia.

Quando se separaram, Ed a abraçou também, dizendo-lhe novamente que tinha orgulho de ter sido amigo de Daniel.  
Após saírem, reiterando as palavras de que estariam lá se elas precisassem de qualquer coisa, Ed reparou em como Lorraine respirou fundo, parecendo cansada.

\- O que foi aquilo?

\- Aquilo... Fui eu conhecendo seu amigo.

Ed a olhou sem reação por um momento. Sentiu sua pulsação aumentar e respirou fundo, registrando completamente o que ela dissera.

\- Ele era boa pessoa. - ela acrescentou.

\- Você... Foi a presença do Daniel que você sentiu?

\- Sim.

\- Está conseguindo controlar? - ele parecia maravilhado, feliz por ela estar conseguindo desenvolver o dom.

\- Mais ou menos. Na verdade, é a primeira vez que acontece desde a mulher na casa de Grace. Mas foi diferente. Eu soube logo que era ele, que não era uma ameaça. E foi mais claro também.

\- Isso é fantástico, Lorraine! - Ed exclamou, irrompendo em sorrisos.

\- E, quando ela me entregou a água, e eu toquei na mão dela, eu vi... Vi o dia do casamento deles. Estavam tão felizes, Ed! Acho que Jane estava pensando nisso, e eu acabei vendo através dela.

Ela falava empolgada, como uma novidade que não aguentasse mais conter só para si. Ed a ouvia com atenção, a tristeza pelo amigo momentaneamente esquecida. E, quando Lorraine parou de falar, ele apenas olhou para ela com reverência.

\- Estou muito orgulhoso de você, Lorraine.

Ele estendeu os braços e ela pulou em seu pescoço simultaneamente. Segurou-a pela cintura e a levantou enquanto ela enchia seu rosto de beijos. Como se fizessem aquilo a vida toda. Como se nunca houvessem se separado. Quando a colocou no chão, Lorraine pareceu lembrar-se de que ele ainda estava se recuperando, e olhou para ele preocupada.

\- Desculpe! Eu machuquei você?

\- Não. Está tudo bem. - ele voltou a abraçá-la com mais calma, caminhando ao lado dela pela rua quase deserta.

\- Eu quero continuar a fazer isso, Ed. Quero ajudar as pessoas.

\- Acha que podemos fazer isso?

\- Acho. Bom, ainda não posso garantir que vai funcionar sempre, mas quero continuar fazendo isso. Sei que existem pessoas que acreditam no que posso fazer. Estudarei, e me dedicarei, vou aprender a controlar e poderei ajudar mais pessoas. - novamente o jeito feliz, animado, o tom de quem faz planos.

\- Vamos fazer isso, Lorraine. Juntos. Como sempre.

\- Sim. Juntos, como sempre!

E foi assim que retomaram os estudos. Voltaram a ler sobre os mistérios do mundo sobrenatural, e Ed até ajudava Lorraine a treinar seu dom. Ao fim de outras duas semanas, ele a levou para a colina a fim de fazer um piquenique. Sentaram-se sobre um cobertor, onde ela havia colocado a cesta cheia das coisas que prepararam.  
Estavam deitados sob o sol fraco, lado a lado, de mãos dadas. Era como se precisassem compensar o tempo que perderam, todos os beijos, os toques que ficaram mais ousados. Lorraine fechou os olhos e esticou o rosto em direção aos raios de sol, sentindo Ed beijar de leve seu pescoço e acariciar sua cintura com a mão livre. No entanto, repentinamente ele se levantou, e ela sentiu falta do contato imediatamente. Eles estiveram praticamente em silêncio pelos últimos minutos. Tempo o suficiente para Ed pensar de novo em tudo que já vinha pensando antes.

\- O que houve? - ela perguntou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e olhando para ele com apenas um olho aberto.

\- Lorraine... Eu quero... Preciso perguntar uma coisa.

Ele parecia sério, então a moça sentou-se adequadamente no cobertor. As pernas dobradas abaixo de si. Ela ajeitou a saia sobre os joelhos e olhou para ele, esperando.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Na verdade, aconteceu, sim – ele sorriu. – Sabe que eu conversava muito com Daniel. E ele me deu vários conselhos. E eu pensei muito sobre algo que queria fazer. Achei que devia esperar a guerra acabar, mas a verdade é que eu não tenho certeza... Bom... A vida é curta, certo?

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

\- Certo. – respondeu devagar, como se o analisasse.

\- E ontem eu... enfim... Acho que o que eu quero dizer é que...

\- Ed, pelo amor de Deus, pare de balbuciar. – talvez pela primeira vez, o rapaz notou que ela estava perto de perder a calma. - O que houve?

\- Talvez pareça cedo para você, mas eu não quero deixar pra amanhã. Não quero esperar mais do que o necessário... Principalmente depois da notícia de ontem.

\- Que notícia? – o coração dela gelou. Ele parecia nervoso e isso fazia com que ela ficasse nervosa também. Seu coração estava acelerado, e ele não dizia logo o que era, só aumentava o mistério.

Ela o observou pegar alguma coisa no canto da cesta atrás de si.

\- Ed!

Ele se virou para ela, uma caixa de veludo preto na mão, mostrando um lindo e delicado anel.

\- Quer se casar comigo?

A expressão de Lorraine mudou para uma de total surpresa. Seus olhos estavam quase arregalados, a boca levemente aberta, que ela se obrigou a fechar. Piscou os olhos várias vezes como se não estivesse certa do que estava vendo.

\- Se eu aprendi alguma coisa com tudo isso, foi que não se pode confiar no amanhã. Ele pode nunca chegar. E eu não quero passar mais nenhum dia da minha vida sem você ao meu lado; sem ter dito que te amo. Que você é minha melhor amiga, e que eu faria tudo por você, qualquer coisa que você quisesse. Porque, se houver amanhã, não ter você ao meu lado será meu único arrependimento. Nenhuma outra pessoa seria capaz de despertar em mim os sentimentos que sinto por você. Você acreditou em mim quando ninguém mais acreditou. E eu estou abrindo meu coração para dizer tudo isso porque quero muito que você diga sim. Então, por favor, diga sim.

Ela estendeu a mão e segurou o anel entre os dedos. Eram pequenas pedras delicadas, uma brilhante no centro e outras azuis em formato de losangos ao redor, o mesmo azul dos olhos dela, formando uma flor.

\- É lindo, Ed! – ela olhou o anel, retirou-o da caixa e o colocou no dedo da mão esquerda, depois olhou para ele, olhos brilhantes como o sol refletido na água do mar. – Eu acho que não podemos mesmo confiar no amanhã. E não quero que faça tudo por mim, só quero que me ame. E que seja bom, como eu sei que você é. Eu entendo tudo o que disse porque a verdade é que também não tem um dia em que não queira tê-lo ao meu lado para sempre. E eu acho que, se você abriu seu coração para me pedir, o mínimo que posso fazer é dizer sim. Porque a vida toda eu também esperei por alguém que acreditasse em mim. E aqui estamos. Finalmente nos encontramos. E eu sei que vou passar o resto da minha vida com você, Ed Warren. Então, sim. Eu me caso com você.

Ela olhou para o anel de novo, então se jogou nos braços dele, os dois caindo no cobertor em meio a risos e algumas lágrimas. O sol refletia na grama atrás deles e, daquele ângulo, ela parecia uma pintura. Irreal demais para se tocar. Até que ela juntou suas bocas num beijo que lhe tirou o fôlego.

\- Tem outra coisa. - ele continuou. Lorraine ficou em silêncio, apenas olhando para ele, aguardando. - Recebi outra carta ontem. Avisando que meus dias de licença expiraram.

\- Expiraram...?

\- Preciso voltar.

Ela apoiou-se em um cotovelo, olhando fixamente para ele. Sabia que aquele momento chegaria. Conversaram sobre isso quando ele saiu do hospital. Foi liberado apenas até se recuperar, com a ressalva de que podiam chama-lo de volta. E lá estava o momento que ela não queria que chegasse. Sua expressão ficou séria e triste. Ed sabia o que ela sentia, pois ele sentia o mesmo. O medo, a apreensão, a aversão.

\- Quando você embarca? - sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro.

\- Em dez dias.

\- Não quero me despedir de você de novo. Eu não vou aguentar, Ed! - Seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas, e Ed a puxou para si, estreitando-a contra seu peito.

\- Eu também não. Não vamos nos despedir. É temporário. Eu vou voltar. Prometo, Lorraine. Vou ficar vivo por você.

\- É bom, mesmo. Não posso ficar viúva antes de me casar.

Ele riu, e a puxou para si selando seus lábios novamente. Se pudesse, ele nunca a deixaria. Nunca partiria. Não por ele, mas por ela. Era sua obrigação cuidar dela, protegê-la. Ser sua fortaleza, seu refúgio quando o resto do mundo lhe virasse as costas. E ela era o mesmo para ele. Seu porto seguro, seu farol em meio à tempestade, sempre guiando-o de volta para casa.

Quando se separaram, ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito e fechou os olhos. Ed segurou sua mão e pousou um beijo no ponto onde o anel quase encostava em sua palma. E naquele momento, ela sentiu algo desabrochar em seu peito, uma sensação que se espalhou por todo o seu ser com a certeza de que nem a guerra, nem o tempo, nem a distância, nada disso os separaria. Eles ficariam juntos para sempre.

* * *

Estamos perto do fim, só faltam mais dois capítulos e é isso

Obrigada por acompanhar :)


	7. Chapter 7 - Inside Your Heaven

**Muitas músicas me inspiraram no decorrer dessa história, mas esse capítulo foi praticamente todo inspirado por Carrie Underwood. Recomendo que ouçam Mama's Song, Heartbeat, Look at Me e Inside your Heaven durante a leitura. Definitivamente, Carrie nasceu pra descrever Lored :)**

* * *

 _Quando nos tocamos, quando nos amamos_

 _As estrelas se iluminam, o errado se desfaz_

 _Naturalmente minha alma se rende_

 _O sol e o luar_

 _Todos os meus sonhos estão nos seus olhos_

 _E eu quero estar dentro do seu paraíso_

 _Leve-me para o lugar onde você chora_

 _Onde a tempestade sopra seu caminho_

 _Eu quero ser a terra que te segura_

 _Todo ar que você respira,_

 _O vento que acalma_

 _Eu quero estar dentro do seu paraíso_

 _(Inside Your Heaven)_

Lorraine pensou que seria difícil contar aos pais de Ed sobre o casamento. E, mais difícil ainda, pedir a permissão da mãe dela. Decidiram então que o melhor seria fazerem isso juntos, e Ed sugeriu um jantar na casa dele. Seria mais fácil convencer Georgiana a ir até lá do que tirar os pais dele de casa. E a moça queria começar o planejamento antes que ele partisse, para ter uma ideia do que faria enquanto aguardava pelo retorno dele. Portanto não teriam muito tempo. Ela devolveu o anel a ele, para que fosse entregue durante o jantar. Disseram que seria para a despedida dele, o que não levantou suspeitas. Ed estava nervoso. Lembrou-se da vez em que a pediu em namoro, do nó em seu estômago. Seria a mesma coisa, agora. Talvez pior.  
Surpreendentemente, ele ficou mais ansioso do que nervoso. Lorraine lhe lançara olhares a noite toda, mas só na hora da sobremesa, quando todos conversavam, falando sobre a guerra, notícias da cidade, número de mortos e de sobreviventes, Ed apalpou o bolso sentindo o formato da caixa sob o tecido e decidiu não esperar mais. Não há tempo melhor que o presente, pensou, antes de anunciar numa voz alta e quase solene "Lorraine e eu vamos nos casar".  
Foi o bastante para toda a mesa ficar em silêncio, incluindo a própria Lorraine, que olhava para ele preocupada que o jovem pudesse desmaiar.

\- Ora, ora. - Georgiana foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, ainda surpresa.

\- Eu adoraria pedir a mão de Lorraine para o pai dela, Sra. Moran – ele continuou, com mais confiança agora - Mas, dadas as circunstâncias, quero pedir a sua permissão, Sra. Moran, para me casar com sua filha. Eu a amo, e sei que ela também me ama. Pode parecer que somos jovens, mas não é uma decisão impensada. A única coisa que quero no mundo é ser feliz, fazer a diferença de alguma forma, construir uma família... E vejo a possibilidade de fazer tudo isso quando olho para a sua filha.

Lorraine sorriu para ele, as bochechas rosadas de vergonha, e ele desviou o olhar da senhora para retribuir o dela, sorrindo de volta. Não estava acostumada a vê-lo falando assim dela na frente de outras pessoas, principalmente quando as outras pessoas eram seus pais. O silêncio se prolongou por mais alguns instantes, apenas o som do suspiro do pai dele e da hesitação da mãe dela.

\- Sra. Moran, eu só quero dizer que não fazia ideia que meu filho tinha essas intenções quando a chamou, se é isso que a preocupa...

\- Robert, por favor! - Laura o interrompeu, sentindo que o marido não entendera o sentido da conversa.

\- Está tudo bem. - Georgiana tinha um tom gentil, porém um pouco incerto, ao olhar para a filha e em seguida para o jovem no lugar oposto ao dela na mesa.

\- Ed, sabe que gosto de você. E acho que eu já devia imaginar que estariam chegando a esse ponto.  
O silêncio se estendeu um pouco mais, o jovem casal olhando para ela em expectativa.  
\- Talvez parte de mim não queira aceitar que minha filha já esteja preparada para viver por conta própria. Porque, no fundo, acho que eu não estou pronta para me separar dela. Mas não posso impedi-la de viver por isso. Posso ver nos olhos dela o quanto significam um para o outro. Você tem minha permissão. Só quero que faça a minha filha feliz.

\- Ele já faz - Lorraine respondeu, a voz tão carregada de sentimento e tão baixa que quase não se fez ouvir. Mas Ed a entendeu, e era tudo que ela precisava.

\- Bem, Ed... - o pai dele começou, tomando um gole do vinho tinto que ainda estava à sua frente- Eu teria preferido que conversasse comigo antes. Poderia ter dado alguns conselhos, pelo menos.

Ele estava sério, como sempre, mas não parecia ressentido. Os olhos da mulher caíram sobre ele num pedido silencioso para que fosse gentil. Mas Ed sabia o que ele queria dizer. Havia esquecido totalmente do anel.

\- Tudo bem, pai. Não se preocupe, eu fiz o dever de casa.  
Ele tirou a caixinha do bolso e a abriu, retirando o anel e levantando-se para dar a volta na mesa. Parou na frente da jovem e estendeu a mão livre para Lorraine, que lhe ofereceu a dela instantaneamente. Ele deslizou o anel por seu dedo, admirando os brilhantes na mão pálida e perfeita dela. Sua noiva. Ele sentiu uma vontade imensa de beijá-la, do jeito como só fizeram poucas vezes, que deixava ambos sem ar, agarrados um ao outro. Mas em vez disso, apenas lhe deu um beijo na mão, logo acima do anel, e outro na testa.  
Laura e Georgiana bateram palmas, levantando-se também para abraçarem os filhos, seguidas por Robert que, mesmo parecendo uma versão mais velha e muito seria de Ed, abriu um sorriso acolhedor para Lorraine enquanto a abraçava, oferecendo o mesmo ao filho.

\- Acho bom você fazer essa mocinha muito feliz, Ed. - ele disse, assim que se afastaram. - Se você magoá-la, garantirei pessoalmente que pague por isso.

\- Oh, não se preocupe, Sr. Warren. Ed já sabe que se não se comportar, os cachorros o estarão esperando. - Georgiana fez uma alusão a uma piada antiga, com uma piscadela para o jovem.

Eles tinham sorte. Suas famílias talvez não fossem perfeitas, mas definitivamente havia casos piores. A seu modo, os pais de Ed o amavam e se preocupavam com ele, e a presença de Lorraine em suas vidas desde o ataque à fragata havia colaborado muito para melhorar as coisas. Eles ouviam as coisas que ela falava, viam seu comprometimento com o bem e com a igreja, notavam o quanto ela se preocupava e se dedicava ao filho deles. E notaram que o garotinho que ele um dia fora estava crescido. Transformado em um homem bom e capaz. Que agora ia construir sua própria família.

Não havia como ignorar o fato de que Ed partiria novamente, nem a dor e a dúvida que vinha junto com esse fato. Mas dessa vez, Lorraine tinha algo mais no que pensar, planos para fazer. A espera ainda seria dura, mas o planejamento do casamento a manteria focada. Dessa vez, estava em paz com a partida dele, e quando pensava no futuro, a única coisa que sentia era alegria.

Ed lhe dissera que fizesse tudo como queria, como sempre sonhou. Mesmo assim, ela se pegava pensando em seu noivo, no que ele acharia, as coisas de que gostaria... E, embora tentasse evitar assuntos banais nas cartas que trocavam, ocasionalmente mencionava um ou outro detalhe. A felicidade era tanta que mal cabia em seu peito, e ela chegou a se perguntar se era errado alguém estar tão feliz assim enquanto o mundo lutava e pessoas morriam. A todo lugar que ia exibia orgulhosa o anel de noivado, falava como ela e Ed estavam felizes, mas queriam fazer tudo direito e só terminariam de acertar as coisas quando ele voltasse. E ela estava justamente em um desses momentos quando foi interrompida por uma figura alta e loira que ela conhecia bem.

\- Se fosse você eu não me preocuparia muito com vestidos por enquanto. Ele pode nem voltar. Ou não estar mais interessado em você.

\- Olá, Nancy.

Ver Nancy Whitman ali foi uma surpresa com a qual Lorraine não contava. Subitamente ela apenas sentiu vontade de chamar sua mãe e ir embora, deixar os vestidos para outro dia e se refugiar no conforto de sua casa.

\- Então conseguiu fisgar Ed Warren? Está grávida?

As palavras dela eram cheias de veneno e ressentimento. Lorraine nunca entenderia o que levou Nancy e Barbara a implicarem e zombarem dela no início. Mas agora havia mais, havia ciúme e raiva em sua voz. Ela queria machucar Lorraine com suas palavras, falando alto o bastante para que outras pessoas a ouvissem e espalhassem a fofoca.

\- Nancy! É claro que não.

\- Porque, se estiver, isso não é o que vai segura-lo.

\- Segurar quem? - a mãe de Lorraine apareceu, saída de um dos corredores de vestidos em tons pastel.

\- Não é nada, mãe.

\- Oh, olá Nancy. Como vai? E sua mãe, como está? Não tenho visto vocês na igreja.

\- Não tenho tido muito tempo. Estou estudando para ser enfermeira e ajudo no hospital de Black Rock três vezes por semana. São tempos difíceis, é de se esperar que as mulheres façam alguma coisa além de procurar vestidos. - ela usava um tom áspero, acusador, beirando a agressividade.

\- Claro, tem toda razão! Lorraine, por exemplo, está trabalhando como voluntária ajudando famílias necessitadas da paróquia. Pobrezinha, quase não para em casa, tive que pedir ao padre Smith, acho que não o conhece, ele chegou há pouco tempo. Enfim, tive que pedir a ele que a deixasse tirar folga esta tarde para começarmos a ver os vestidos e pensar no que ela gostaria de usar. É importante não deixar que os horrores da guerra endureçam demais seu coração. E que jeito melhor do que com um casamento, não?

Lorraine assistia as duas como se fosse uma batalha. Uma batalha que ela não estava interessada em acompanhar.

\- Mãe, já chega. Temos que ir.

\- Ah, tudo bem. - ela se virou para Nancy com um tom quase conspirador - acho que podemos aproveitar e ver algumas amostras de bolo.

Elas se viraram para sair e Lorraine suspirou aliviada, rindo da atitude quase juvenil da mãe com a outra garota. Ela devia ter razão. Talvez o melhor fosse mesmo ignorar e apenas usar de bom humor. Seu casamento era algo muito importante, e ela não deixaria Nancy Whitman estragar seus planos. Ela sabia que a mãe enviaria um convite aos pais de Nancy, e que provavelmente, eles compareceriam. Mas ela lidaria com isso quando chegasse a hora. Sabia que, no fundo, a garota tinha razão. Era tolo e frívolo começar a planejar um casamento agora. E, embora a esperança de um retorno breve fosse o combustível de seus dias, não havia como garantir a segurança de Ed. Ela apenas esperava, e rezava. Era só o que podia fazer.

E foi o que fez por todos os dias, incessantemente. As cartas se tornaram raras, e em uma delas ele dissera, sem maiores detalhes, que apesar de estarem em terra, as coisas estavam difíceis e provavelmente ficariam ainda piores. Portanto ela não deveria se preocupar se ficasse sem notícias por algum tempo.  
Esse "algum tempo" se estendeu por mais de um ano. Mais de um ano onde as únicas informações vinham dos postos de serviço e eram rasas e sem conteúdo. Quando a guerra se estendeu demais, novamente angustiada, Lorraine decidiu que seria melhor esperar pelo retorno de Ed. Não se sentia animada para decidir cores ou modelos de convite ou que flores seriam melhores para a decoração. Principalmente porque queria contar tudo a Ed, pedir a opinião dele, perguntar o que ele mais gostava. Fora isso, todas as coisas estavam difíceis. A moda e os costumes estavam mudando. As pessoas tinham que se adaptar as novas escolhas, à economia fraca.  
Havia se resignado à espera. Ela concentrou todos os seus esforços em ajudar famílias necessitadas, dar conforto aqueles que haviam perdido pessoas especiais, trazer uma palavra de carinho e solidariedade para os que choravam por seus mortos.  
Quando finalmente recebeu uma carta, foi com a melhor notícia que podia receber. As coisas estavam se acalmando e algumas tropas tinham sido dispensadas. Ed estava voltando para casa.

-/-

Ela não conseguia dormir. Em menos de uma semana sua vida mudaria para sempre. Em menos de uma semana os planos de quase dois anos se concretizariam e ela seria uma mulher casada. Apesar do tempo que passaram afastados, quando Ed desceu do ônibus naquela tarde chuvosa de fim de verão cerca de seis meses atrás, ele ainda era o mesmo rapaz de quem ela havia se despedido. Um pouco mais homem agora, talvez. Braços mais fortes, maxilar mais altivo. Mas os mesmos olhos doces e gentis. O mesmo rapaz por quem ela se apaixonara há quase cinco anos e por quem se apaixonou novamente naquele momento.  
Inquieta e incapaz de acalmar o frio na barriga, Lorraine se levantou e ligou a luz do quarto, caminhando até a porta do guarda roupa onde estava seu vestido. Ela correu os dedos pela renda francesa cobrindo o tecido. Não queria nada muito luxuoso ou extravagante, então optou por um modelo com decote ombro a ombro coberto de renda. O corpete do vestido se ajustava perfeitamente em seu corpo e a renda caia de forma assimétrica pela saia ampla e cheia deixando que a organza se fizesse visível do outro lado. Teve vontade de experimentá-lo de novo, mas em vez disso pegou os sapatos brancos de salto e os colocou ao lado do vestido. Depois correu os olhos pelas jóias em sua penteadeira. Com um último sorriso feliz, guardou os itens no guarda roupas e voltou para a cama. O melhor seria tentar descansar. Sua mãe a estava perturbando o mês inteiro para ingerir mais vitaminas, beber bastante água e descansar bem para que sua pele, unhas e cabelo estivessem viçosos e saudáveis no dia do casamento. A única coisa que a mãe não a ensinara, no entanto, foi a como evitar as borboletas no estômago causadas pela ansiedade.  
Mais alguns dias. Só mais alguns dias. Quando finalmente adormeceu, foi com um sorriso no rosto.  
E acordou na manhã seguinte com o barulho de buzinas e motor invadindo seus sonhos. Ela levantou e foi até a janela, querendo saber o porquê de tamanha comoção. O que ela viu, no entanto, a fez sorrir. Do banco do motorista de um Ford bege, Ed Warren buzinava e acelerava o motor, acenando para ela. Ela riu e correu pela casa para encontrá-lo, deparando-se com sua mãe, já vestida, no corredor.

\- O que, em nome de deus, está havendo?

\- É o Ed. - ela respondeu, rindo e saindo em disparada pela porta.

\- Você vai sair vestida assim? - a mãe dela gritou, sem receber atenção.

Ao atravessar a porta da frente ela o viu já de pé do lado de fora, apoiado na lateral do veículo. Braços cruzados, óculos escuros, a camiseta branca marcando os músculos que ele adquirira recentemente, o sorriso de lado, ele era a própria imagem dos rapazes bonitos e perigosos que garotas decentes eram ensinadas a evitar.

\- Quer dar uma volta? – Ele retirou os óculos, mantendo o olhar fixo no dela e ela riu.

\- Ed. O que faz aqui tão cedo? De quem é o carro?

\- É nosso. - ele respondeu simplesmente.

\- Nosso? - ela franziu o cenho para ele.

\- Tecnicamente ainda é meu, mas será nosso em dois dias. - ele sorriu.

\- Você...? - ela estava incrédula, a felicidade borbulhando dentro dela.

\- Comprei. Nosso presente de casamento. - ele piscou para ela e Lorraine se atirou nos braços dele.

Ed a girou no ar fazendo o cetim da camisola dela esvoaçar.

\- É lindo! - ela comentou quando ele a devolveu ao chão.

\- Bom, não é o melhor, e é um modelo antigo, de 1939, mas é nosso. Precisa de uns ajustes, mas eu aprendi alguma coisa de mecânica na marinha.

\- É perfeito Ed.

Ela o beijou na bochecha, abraçando-o de novo em seguida. O abraço, porém, acabou cedo demais, e ela se afastou como se tivesse se queimado.

\- Algo errado? - ele parecia confuso pela expressão de pânico dela.

\- Sim! Quer dizer, não, é que...

\- LORRAINE! - eles ouviram a voz da mãe dela chamar da porta em um tom repreendedor.

\- ... Eu estou de camisola. No meio da rua.

Ele riu diante da preocupação dela, mas sabia que a conversa estava acabada por enquanto.

\- Preciso entrar. Não quer vir? Tome café da manhã com a gente.

\- Agora não posso, preciso resolver mais algumas coisas. Só queria mesmo te mostrar a Babs.

\- Babs?

\- Sim, o car...

\- Vai chamar o carro de Babs? - o olhar dela e os braços cruzados à frente do corpo diziam que ela não aprovava a escolha.

\- Bom, eu achei que "Nancy" não seria um bom nome. - ele zombou, fazendo-a rir.

Tão entretidos estavam que não notaram a mãe dela se aproximar.

\- Sei que em dois dias isso vai mudar, mas ainda não são casados. Então se a mocinha puder entrar e se vestir, acho que seria apropriado.

Não havia muitas pessoas na rua, mas o carro certamente havia atiçado a curiosidade de alguns vizinhos.

\- Já estava entrando, mamãe.

\- E eu já estava indo. - Ed desculpou-se com um olhar culpado.

Despediram-se brevemente e ela correu para dentro de casa, sendo logo seguida pela mãe que, após ver Ed partir prometendo que jantariam juntos aquela noite, sorriu afetuosamente. Algo lhe dizia que os dois nasceram um para o outro. Ela nunca vira a filha tão contente e animada com nada, antes.

Quando a manhã de sábado finalmente chegou, Lorraine acordou sentindo-se no céu. Não parou de sorrir o dia todo, não conseguia se concentrar na conversa de sua tia e primas, e achou que as horas estavam se arrastando. Estava nervosa, mais do que já se sentira em toda sua vida. Um pouco depois do almoço Jane chegou com a pequena Lucy. Lorraine decidira visitar Jane em algumas ocasiões para se certificar de que estavam bem, já que os pais da moça moravam longe e ela não tinha mais parentes próximos. Como Lucy já estava com quase três anos, Lorraine perguntou a Ed o que ele achava de ter a menor dama de honra já vista, com o que ele prontamente concordou.  
Tendo tudo se acertado, Jane e uma prima de Lorraine seriam as damas de honra e Lucy levaria as alianças. As duas moças em vestidos lilás de mesmo modelo e Lucy com um vestido rosa feito especialmente para a ocasião. E então, lá estavam elas, Jane, Georgiana, a tia de Lorraine e suas primas, ao redor de Lorraine, cuidando para que a maquiagem estivesse na quantidade certa, que o penteado estivesse no lugar, falando e debatendo entre uma profusão de pós de arroz, brincos, perfume, camadas e camadas de tafetá, renda e tule, pulseiras, broches, grampos, sapatos de cetim e botões de madrepérola.

Após quase todas se arrumarem, apenas Jane e Georgiana ficaram para ajudar Lorraine a colocar o vestido. Uma vez vestida, a moça se inclinou para o espelho para colocar a tiara com o véu. A mãe a observava com adoração e carinho e, quando pegou o olhar dela no reflexo do espelho, ela sorriu e virou-se, ficando de pé e acertando o vestido com as mãos.

\- Como estou?

\- Está maravilhosa, Lorraine! - Jane a elogiou, segurando Lucy que também já estava pronta. Lorraine sorriu para a pequena que bateu palmas de contentamento infantil.

\- Você é a garota mais linda do mundo, meu bem. Seu pai teria muito orgulho de você. - a voz da mãe era cheia de sentimento, quase embargada, e Lorraine sabia que ela estava tentando não chorar. Isso foi o bastante para trazer lágrimas aos olhos dela também.

\- Queria que ele estivesse aqui para entrar na igreja comigo. – a jovem comentou, emocionada, e o silêncio recaiu no ambiente.  
Sentindo que o assunto tendia para um lado particular, Jane achou melhor retirar-se, dizendo que iria ver se estavam todos esperando apenas por Lorraine.  
Os olhares das duas mulheres a seguiram até a porta e, quando a fechou, voltaram a olhar uma para a outra.

\- Ah, mãe! Não chore. – a jovem se aproximou, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer no rosto da mãe. - Vai estragar a maquiagem.

\- Está tudo bem. É só... - ela deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada de mais e foi sentar-se na poltrona à frente da penteadeira.

\- Mãe... Não se preocupe comigo.

\- Eu não estou preocupada.

\- Olhe bem pra quem está falando e tente de novo - a jovem a confrontou.

\- Não gosto quando usa seus... dons comigo. – a senhora vestida em um elegante tailler azul claro parecia ofendida.

\- Não tem nada a ver com isso, mãe. - a jovem riu, sentando-se de frente para ela e segurando as mãos dela entre as suas.

\- Posso ver que está preocupada. Você me ensinou a perceber essas coisas. Você me ensinou muitas coisas. E tenho certeza de que sempre quis o melhor para mim. Esse é o melhor, mãe. Ele é o melhor. Confie em mim.

\- Eu confio, meu bem. É que...

\- Ainda se preocupa. Eu sei. Mas não deve. Não é um adeus, mãe. Eu só estou andando rumo ao meu futuro. E Ed é o meu futuro. Eu sei que a vida toda você e papai sempre quiseram o melhor pra mim. E ele é a resposta de suas orações. Ele é um homem bom, mamãe. E honrado. É esforçado e muito inteligente e me trata como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Eu não poderia desejar alguém melhor para ser meu marido.

Georgiana enxugou uma lágrima solitária enquanto ouvia a filha falar, seus olhos mais azuis e mais brilhantes do que o normal. Ela queria muito ver a filha feliz, e achava que Ed seria sim um bom marido. Mas ao mesmo tempo não estava preparada para ficar totalmente sozinha, não ainda.

\- Ele é um bom rapaz, sim. Gosta muito de você, isso se nota logo. Eu só... Acho que não estou pronta para outra separação. - ela baixou a cabeça, olhando fixo para algum ponto no carpete. -Mas se é o que quer, fico feliz que tenha encontrado uma pessoa boa, e que te faça feliz também.

\- Mãe, não vamos nos separar. Eu não conseguiria. Minha casa é a duas ruas daqui, vamos nos ver o tempo todo!

"Minha casa". As palavras soaram estranhas nos ouvidos de Georgiana, assim como na boca de Lorraine. E Georgiana olhou para a filha como a mulher em que havia se transformado. Não era mais sua garotinha. Agora ela iria percorrer seus caminhos por conta própria. Lembrou-se do próprio casamento e de como teria sido melhor se ela e o marido tivessem então o tipo de relação que a filha tinha com o noivo, e aquilo lhe deu uma nova perspectiva. Ela sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo. A filha era a pessoa em quem Georgiana mais confiava para fazer a coisa certa.

\- Não se preocupe comigo, meu bem. Eu ficarei bem. Aproveite os primeiros dias do seu casamento, cuide de sua casa e de seu marido, e seja feliz. Estarei aqui sempre que precisar de mim.

Mãe e filha se abraçaram então, dividindo a certeza de que nada no mundo as separaria. O laço entre elas seria eterno. Georgiana não queria ser um estorvo no casamento, sempre por perto, dando palpites que não foram pedidos, e querendo ensinar a filha a como ser uma esposa e dona de casa. Ela não faria isso, não se intrometeria na vida de casada dela. Talvez até comprasse mesmo um cachorro para lhe fazer companhia.

Uma batida na porta as trouxe de volta a realidade.

\- Lorie, tia? Estão terminando?

A voz de Thomas veio do outro lado da porta. Thomas, ou Tommy, como Lorraine sempre o chamaria, era o primo escolhido para levá-la ao altar. Era hora de irem.

Quando crianças os dois moravam perto, e ele e as irmãs foram praticamente os únicos amigos de Lorraine até se mudarem para outra cidade. Com a distância, a comunicação ficou mais difícil e eles já não se viam com tanta frequência, mas quando finalmente se encontravam, era como se fossem todos crianças ainda e não houvessem se separado por mais que algumas horas. Por isso, quando teve que pensar em alguém para levá-la ao altar, ela logo pensou em Thomas. E ali estavam eles, parados em frente as portas grandes e pesadas com intrincados detalhes entalhados na madeira.  
Quando as portas da igreja se abriram e as damas de honra entraram, todos os presentes se viraram para observá-las, já aguardando pela noiva. No altar, Ed mantinha os olhos grudados na porta, ansioso, nervoso. Ele respirava fundo tentando se acalmar.  
Quando a marcha nupcial começou, Lorraine surgiu na entrada da igreja ao lado do primo e Ed pensou que ela parecia um anjo. Ela realmente era um anjo, para ele. De seu lugar, ele tentou absorver tudo daquele momento: a forma como ela caminhava devagar, o vestido que acentuava seu corpo e se expandia em uma saia longa e cheia, o jeito como o tecido se elevava a cada passo, o buquê de rosas cor de rosa, o sorriso que era capaz de despertar nele todos os sentimentos bons, o cabelo castanho, mais comprido agora, que caia em uma cascata de cachos num penteado complicado parcialmente escondido pelo véu transparente. Ela era a noiva mais linda que ele já vira. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, foi como se o tempo parasse. E, naqueles segundos, ele viu tudo refletido nas piscinas azuis que eram os olhos dela. O amor, a alegria, os momentos que passaram juntos, a separação, a espera, a angústia, a felicidade plena... E ele sabia que ela podia ver tudo aquilo nos olhos dele também.  
E ela via. Via muito mais. Via seu futuro, o passado, o presente, via o que queria ser e o que ele seria para ela. Ela via o amor de sua vida, e via exatamente o que ele representava: a essência de tudo.  
Quando chegou a frente do altar, Tommy lhe deu um abraço gentil e beijou-lhe as costas da mão direita antes de entregá-la a Ed que, mais do que feliz, segurou a mão da noiva apoiando-a em seu braço, dando-lhe um gentil beijo no rosto antes de virarem-se para o padre.

Durante a cerimônia, pequena porém muito bem organizada, Ed sentia Lorraine tremer de nervosismo ao lado dele. Trocavam olhares furtivos e sorrisos mal contidos de quando em quando. Toda a igreja estava em silêncio a não ser pelo ocasional som de fungadas e murmúrios. Após trocarem os votos, com a habitual promessa de amar e respeitar um ao outro independente do que aconteça, de serem leais e fiéis por todos os dias de suas vidas, Lucy entrou carregando as alianças, orgulhosa de sua tarefa e parecendo muito séria e responsável apesar da pouca idade. Colocaram as alianças um no outro e o padre os declarou marido e mulher e Ed pousou um beijo breve nos lábios dela, casto e puro, que selou sua promessa de sempre protegê-la e amá-la. Até que a morte os separe.

Eles caminharam de braços dados pelo corredor ao som de aplausos e risos contentes. Pararam na saída da igreja e receberam alguns cumprimentos antes de retirarem-se para o salão onde seria a recepção. Mesas decoradas em tons de branco e lilás, os arranjos de flores, a mesa onde estava o lindo bolo de três andares... Toda a decoração do lugar estava magnífica e Lorraine ficou impressionada, comentando com empolgação a cada detalhe que notava.  
Falaram com os convidados, garantiram que as mesas fossem servidas, e aproveitaram o pouco tempo à sós que conseguiram quando foi anunciada a valsa.

Ed a segurou pela cintura e, naquele momento, todo o resto se dissolveu num borrão. Só haviam os dois, dançando no dia mais feliz de suas vidas.

\- Adorei o broche. - ele comentou, olhando para uma peça intrincada de brilhantes e prata pendurada no vestido dela.

\- Ah. É minha "coisa emprestada" - ela comentou, e ele pareceu não saber do que ela estava falando.

\- A coisa emprestada, sabe? Daquela rima antiga sobre noivas e casamentos. - ela elaborou. – "Uma coisa nova, uma coisa usada, uma coisa azul e uma coisa emprestada." É minha coisa emprestada. É da minha mãe.

\- Oh sim.

\- Ela ganhou esse broche do papai no dia do casamento deles. E ele é lindo.

\- Ficou ainda mais lindo em você. Quando você entrou por aquela porta, eu achei que fosse desmaiar. - ele confessou e ela riu baixinho.

\- Eu tive que me lembrar de respirar a cada passo, achava mesmo que ia desmaiar!

\- E Lucy, naquele vestido?

\- Ela ficou linda! Jane me ajudou tanto, estou tão feliz que ela tenha vindo.

\- Também estou. Estou feliz que tenham ficado amigas.

\- Eu também. Quer dizer, eu amo minha mãe e ela se dedicou muito para que tudo saísse perfeito, do jeito que queríamos. Mas tem coisas que eu não posso simplesmente perguntar a ela, e... Bem, Jane era casada, então... Ela me deu algumas dicas. - ela enrubesceu de leve olhando para ele por baixo de seus cílios escuros com uma camada extra de rímel.

\- Dicas, hein?

\- É, sabe. Coisas de garota - ela deu de ombros e eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas seguindo o ritmo da música.

\- E a coisa azul? - ele perguntou de repente.

\- Como é?

\- A coisa azul. Não estou vendo nada azul em você.

\- Oh, a coisa azul - ela repetiu, parecendo se divertir com seus próprios pensamentos. - Bem... - ela afastou-se soltando uma das mãos dele e voltando em um giro gracioso, ficando ainda mais próxima que antes e puxando-o para baixo para poder falar próximo ao ouvido dele - Mais tarde você descobrirá.

A recepção foi linda e, apesar de uma cerimônia pequena, era exatamente o que eles queriam. Apenas família e amigos mais próximos. Após a valsa, o ritmo das músicas mudou e eles retomaram a missão de conversar e agradecer os convidados pela presença. Jane já estava se preparando para ir embora e Lorraine a abraçou agradecendo por ter sido sua dama de honra e por ter deixado Lucy carregar as alianças, com convites para que fossem visitá-los na casa nova em breve.

\- Talvez um dia, quando eu aparecer por aqui. - a moça respondeu - Estou me mudando para o Nebraska com os meus pais na próxima semana. Não há nada mais para mim aqui. Sozinha, com uma criança pequena... E eles se mudaram para uma fazenda, precisam de alguma ajuda. Vai ser bom.

\- Oh, Jane! Desejo toda a sorte do mundo para você. Sei que não o conheci, mas Daniel ficaria feliz por vê-la bem. Ele não gostaria que ficasse sozinha.

\- Às vezes é difícil acreditar que nunca se conheceram. Você fala como... Como se soubesse. Quase como ele falaria. - a moça lhe lançou um sorriso triste. - Você é muito especial, Lorraine. Você e Ed serão muito felizes juntos, tenho certeza!

Despediram-se com um último abraço e até algumas lágrimas. Lorraine não lhe contara sobre sua habilidade, claro, mas também não podia dizer que as coisas que falava vinham de Daniel. Na verdade, nas poucas vezes que sentiu algo diferente com Jane foi uma sensação boa, feliz. Ela sabia que Daniel estava em paz e só queria a felicidade para as duas. Todo o resto, era apenas ela consolando uma amiga.

Os noivos ainda ficaram mais algum tempo na festa, aproveitando a companhia dos parentes e amigos, mas sem se desgrudarem um minuto. Posaram para fotos, ouviram os discursos dos pais dele, da mãe dela e até de alguns amigos. Cortaram o bolo e Lorraine pegou um pedaço, que dividiu com Ed, levantando pequenas garfadas até sua boca, rindo quando errava e espalhava glacê no rosto dele. Chegaram até a tomar algumas taças de champagne, que os deixou alegres e soltos, mas não a ponto de ficarem bêbados.  
Conversaram, dançaram, apertaram a mão de praticamente todos os convidados e Lorraine notou, sem muita preocupação, que Nancy ficara calada a noite toda.

Em algum ponto da noite, Ed a chamou a um canto e, puxando-a pela mão, saiu do salão andando por um corredor até os fundos do local. Um jardim que, durante o dia, devia ser lindo, bem iluminado. Agora, banhado em escuridão com apenas a iluminação artificial de postes colocados ao longo do caminho, parecia um lugar distante e inabitado.

\- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou.

\- Eu só queria sair um pouco de todo o barulho e confusão.  
Ela olhou ao redor, inspirou profundamente o ar fresco da noite de primavera e sorriu.

\- Vamos para um dos bancos ali na frente. – ele a chama.

\- Não. - ela o segura pela manga do paletó já se abaixando para o chão. - Aqui. A vista é perfeita. Veja só como a lua está linda.

Ed ajoelha-se ao lado dela, retira o paletó e o estende sob a grama. Ele deita-se sobre uma parte do tecido e estende o braço num convite silencioso para que ela se acomodasse ao lado dele, o que ela fez prontamente com um suspiro contente.  
Ficaram num silêncio amigável por um tempo. Lorraine brincando com o prendedor de gravata dele, sentindo o toque acolhedor da mão de seu marido na curva de sua cintura.  
Marido...  
Ela apoiou-se num cotovelo, aproximando seus rostos.

\- Já se sente diferente?

\- Diferente? Não sei, talvez... Me sinto feliz. - ele respondeu honestamente.

\- Eu também. Imensamente feliz. É um pouco estranho.

\- Estranho? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

\- Estar casada. – ela respondeu, falando devagar, a intensidade de suas palavras brilhando também em seu olhar - Como se tivesse me transformado em outra pessoa ainda sem deixar de ser eu. Me sinto mais adulta, mais responsável... Um estranho bom. - ela concluiu, voltando a acomodar-se ao lado dele e olhando para o céu, onde a lua brilhava majestosa em um fundo que parecia veludo, cravejado com os lindos brilhantes que eram as estrelas.  
Não poderiam ter escolhido noite melhor para seu casamento.

\- Será que já estão sentindo nossa falta? - ele especulou após alguns minutos, sem muita vontade de sair de onde estava.

\- Talvez. É possível. Acho que devemos voltar, ficamos mais uns minutos e então vamos embora.

\- Me parece um bom plano – ele concordou com um sorriso.

No momento em que pisaram de novo no salão, sua mãe a avistou e andou depressa até ela, acompanhada pela mãe de Ed.

\- Onde estavam? – perguntou a mãe dele, parecendo agitada.

\- Achei que já tinha saído sem falar nada. Você ainda nem jogou o buquê. – emendou a mãe dela.

Para acalmar as duas mulheres, Lorraine concordou em jogar o buquê então, e pediu para as duas que ajuntassem as moças presentes. Ela não iria se demorar muito mais.

Ed a deixou com as duas mães e foi ficar a um canto com os outros homens. Seu pai estava alegre e socializando com os parentes dela, e ele ficou muito contente por isso. O relacionamento deles havia mudado de uns anos para cá. Ele não era mais o garoto solitário e que se esquivava de toda interação em família que não fosse absolutamente necessária. Não que não amasse os pais, ele amava. Mas acreditava que uma certa distância seria bom para que as coisas continuassem assim. No entanto, quando eles conheceram Lorraine, quando ele partiu para a guerra e depois retornou, tudo mudara. Ele sentia que seus pais confiavam nele. Finalmente viam que estava crescido e mudado, e que, embora ele não fosse o que eles queriam à princípio, era uma pessoa boa e o melhor filho que podiam querer. E aquela noite era importante para eles também. A mãe o olhava orgulhosa, fazendo questão de se apresentar como "mãe do noivo". Seu pai dançou com Lorraine, com a mãe dela e com Laura e parecia estar se divertindo genuinamente na festa. Era o melhor presente que podiam dar a ele.

Ao lado do primo de Lorraine, ele ouviu o burburinho e o amontoado de garotas com vestidos de festa. Para sua surpresa, quem pegou o buquê foi Nancy Whitman.  
Lorraine sorriu para ela, que deu de ombros com um "tanto faz" e se afastou, mas manteve o buquê seguro delicadamente em seus braços.  
Lorraine tbm se afastou, voltando para a mesa onde estavam Ed e os pais deles. A música havia recomeçado e eles conversavam por cima do som alto quando Ed segurou sua mão por baixo da mesa e a puxou para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

\- Tudo aqui está ótimo, mas eu estou louco pra ficar a sós com você.  
Uma onda de excitação correu por sua espinha e ela olhou direto em seus olhos, concordando com a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

\- Bom, acho que já vamos. Foi uma noite longa. Maravilhosa, mas longa.  
Ele se levantou estendendo a mão para Lorraine e seu pai lhe deu um olhar que indicava que sabia quais as reais intenções deles e aprovava.  
Ainda demoraram alguns minutos, se despedindo, abraçando, agradecendo pessoas por sua presença, e ouvindo o quanto tudo estava lindo, por vezes até se repetindo, já haviam feito tudo aquilo antes, mas era a coisa educada a se fazer. Quando finalmente entraram no carro, Lorraine apenas aproveitou o silêncio e, ajeitando as saias do vestido, encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Ed durante o percurso até o lugar que, a partir de então, seria seu lar.

-/-

\- Ed, não! Me deixa descer! - Lorraine ria nos braços de Ed. O homem que agora chamaria de marido, e que insistiu em carregá-la no colo até o quarto da nova casa que dividiriam.

\- Não! Tradição é tradição. Mas ajudaria se você parasse de se mexer tanto. - ele riu.

-Não me derrube. - ela pediu, relaxando um pouco mais, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. - e Cuidado com o vestido!

\- Você e seu lindo vestido estão a salvo comigo, prometo. - ele respondeu, cruzando o pequeno espaço da sala de estar até a porta de entrada do quarto.

Ao empurrar a porta com o pé, ele sentiu o braço de Lorraine deslizar por suas costas e ela procurou o interruptor para acender as luzes. Seu novo quarto era bem decorado com uma grande cama de dossel bem no meio, coberta com uma linda colcha branca com bordados dourados.  
Ele parou logo a frente da porta sentindo o clima do ambiente mudar repentinamente. Parecia que o ar estava repleto de estática, e houve uma pausa em seus sorrisos fáceis e brincadeiras. Eles nunca ficaram sozinhos num quarto antes. E esse não era qualquer quarto, mas o quarto que ocupariam juntos, em sua noite de núpcias, e a implicação disso gerou nervosismo nos dois.  
Lorraine deu um suspiro e isso fez com que o transe se quebrasse.

\- Vou colocar você na cama. - Ed anunciou, a voz baixa e grave.  
Lorraine apenas concordou com a cabeça, mas quando ele voltou a andar, sentiu que podia falar de novo.

\- Consegue acreditar que isso tudo é nosso? Que é nossa casa?

\- Inacreditável, não é? Mas na verdade eu não me importaria de não ter mais nada no mundo se ainda tivesse você.

Ele se inclinou, pousando-a devagar sobre a cama. Lorraine se segurou na mão dele, ajoelhando-se no colchão de frente para o rapaz, procurando por seus olhos, acariciando seu rosto como se quisesse memorizar cada traço de suas feições. Ele voltara diferente da guerra. Como não poderia? Fora endurecido pela vida, marcado pelas coisas que presenciara. E embora ele não contasse a ela todos os detalhes horríveis e mórbidos do que vira, ela sabia... Sabia de cada um deles, sabia como ele se questionava, como questionava a racionalidade de uma pátria que não se importava em matar mulheres, crianças, almas inocentes que nada tinham a ver com as discordâncias de seus governantes. E ela o amava ainda mais por isso, pois só um homem de coração realmente bom não se permitiria acostumar-se com aquilo, não aceitaria toda aquela violência como meios naturais para um fim.

Após passar os dedos delicados pelas sobrancelhas dele, pela ponte do nariz, a curvatura da bochecha e do maxilar, fazendo seus polegares se encontrarem em seu queixo, subindo para tocar-lhe o lábio inferior, ela juntou suas bocas num beijo que continha tudo que sentiam, tudo que compartilhavam, tudo que ele não fazia ideia que ela sabia sobre ele, e a certeza de que jamais poderiam viver separados novamente.  
Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele sentindo os braços fortes de Ed enlaçarem-na com mais ardor do que já fizera antes e com uma mão ele lhe apertou a cintura enquanto a outra subiu pelo corpete do vestido descansando levemente em seu seio, incerta, apenas testando. Os lábios dela se abriram sob os dele com um gemido de surpresa e Ed aproveitou a oportunidade para deslizar sua língua pela dela. Lorraine sentia sua cabeça girar, as pernas fracas, todas aquelas sensações eram demais, e ela se deixou escorregar para a cama puxando-o consigo ainda de olhos fechados. E quando o corpo dele se juntou ao seu, foi como se fossem feitos para isso, como se toda a vida estivessem destinados a se encontrar e não houvesse nada mais certo no mundo.

Ele a observou abrir os olhos devagar. Duas safiras brilhantes que pareciam enxergar direto em sua alma.

\- Oi. - ele sussurrou.

\- Oi. - ela respondeu com um risinho, as bochechas coradas, um pouco ofegante.

\- Tudo bem?  
Ela concordou com a cabeça.

\- É só que... Eu... - ela hesitou, não sabendo como expressar.

\- Não precisamos fazer nada. Você deve estar cansada – ele se moveu, começando a se levantar - vou deixar você...

\- Não. - ela o segurou pelo colarinho da camisa - Não vá, fique aqui. Eu quero que fique. Eu... Não sei o que fazer, mas... Quero que fique.

Ed olhou para ela com adoração e amor, e uma confiança que ela carregaria pela vida toda.

\- Pra dizer a verdade eu também não sei muito bem o que fazer. Eu nunca... - ele deu de ombros - acho que estava esperando a pessoa certa.

\- Acho que é mais uma das coisas que teremos que descobrir juntos então. - ela sussurrou comovida pela revelação e honestidade dele.

Jovens, tímidos e inexperientes eles se deixaram guiar pelos instintos, encorajando um ao outro, aprendendo, explorando, descobrindo, detendo-se em fechos de corpete, botões de colete, camadas e camadas de cetim e renda, e ele descobriu que a "coisa azul" que ela usava era a lingerie, que incluía uma cinta liga presa às meias brancas. Ele ficou nervoso de repente, trêmulo e sem saber o que fazer. Ela soltou a peça e ele a ajudou a retirar as meias, devagar, as mãos dela por cima das dele, guiando-o, mostrando-lhe como manusear a peça delicada que ele jogou para algum canto no chão. Continuaram até que não houvesse nada mais entre eles, apenas amor, paixão e um novo sentimento que despertou em seus corpos e crescia a cada toque, a cada beijo, a cada centímetro de pele descoberta. Ele a deixou descobrir seu corpo pacientemente, quando ele próprio mal podia se conter As digitais dela tocavam muito de leve em sua pele, descendo pelos ombros até o peito onde passaram sobre o crucifixo que ele sempre usava, contornando as cicatrizes recentes. Eram marcas que mostravam a luta, a dedicação, a superação e a sobrevivência. Ela inclinou-se e pousou um beijo sobre a cicatriz deixada pelo estilhaço da fragata, em seguida olhando para ele, e o jovem teve que fechar os olhos para não se perder ali mesmo, passando então a conhecer o corpo dela, prestando atenção a cada reação, a cada movimento. Foi rápido, um pouco desconfortável para ela no início, o que a fez se agarrar às costas dele em reflexo, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele. Mas o instinto os guiou pelo caminho completando sua união de corpos e almas, e os dois aprenderam a seguir os movimentos do corpo um do outro. Não havia certo ou errado, havia apenas os dois, e naquele momento nada parecia mais perfeito do que eles. Era algo mais poderoso do que já sentiram e Lorraine sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por uma sensação nova, um arrepio que começava em seu pescoço e se encerrava em sua pélvis, um calor que irradiava de seu abdômen para todo seu corpo e a vontade de se agarrar a ele, ainda mais perto. Todos os seus sentidos estavam em alerta máximo e ela correu a mão pelo peito dele, sentindo a corrente fria em sua palma quente e, por falta de algo a que se agarrar, ela segurou a jóia com força, sentindo as pontas do pingente fincarem em sua palma enquanto puxava seu marido mais para si como se fosse sua única fortaleza. Duas almas se conectavam, mais poderosas do que nunca, e eles souberam que seu destino era ficarem juntos, pois juntos eram mais fortes, e juntos eles enfrentariam o mundo. A sensação cresceu até certo ponto, no entanto, pois no instante seguinte ela sentiu Ed apertá-la com força, a respiração rápida e quente contra seu pescoço, e então ele parou.  
Ainda ofegante, Ed se posicionou ao lado dela, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto sua mão acariciava sua cintura. Ambos ficaram calados até que ele conseguiu sair de seu torpor o bastante para perguntar, ainda de olhos fechados, se a havia machucado.

\- Não. Está tudo bem. – ela suspirou, controlando a própria respiração.

Ele se acomodou melhor ao lado dela, ficando mais confortável entre os lençóis. Sua profunda concentração no momento, no entanto, foi quebrada pela risada de sua jovem esposa e ele se apoiou em um cotovelo para observá-la melhor.

\- Sabe, eu posso não saber qual a etiqueta pra essa situação mas acredito que não é o melhor momento para você estar rindo, Sra. Warren. - ele comentou, um sorriso divertido brincando também em seu rosto.

\- Desculpe. É que... Acho que não somos tão ruins nisso, afinal.

\- Sabe o que dizem, a prática leva a perfeição.

\- É, é o que dizem. - ela sorriu, enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo dele.

\- Então... Podemos fazer de novo?

Lorraine riu, um leve rubor subindo a suas bochechas.

\- Talvez se me der uns minutos. - ela declarou um pouco tímida.

Ed sorriu e pousou um beijo de leve em seu ombro.  
\- Tudo bem. Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Ela ficou em silêncio um momento, aninhando-se no peito dele, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração como uma canção, prestando atenção ao próprio corpo, adaptando-se às sensações novas, às mudanças sutis.

\- Ed? Você acredita em destino?

Ele estava tão silencioso que ela achou que havia adormecido. E só quando se moveu, enrolando o lençol mais firme ao redor de si e levantando para olhá-lo foi que ele respondeu.

\- Que somos como marionetes cumprindo papéis em uma peça? Não. Acredito que deus tem planos para todos nós, mas não em predestinação, exatamente.

\- Por exemplo que devíamos nos casar hoje, que isso devia estar acontecendo...?

\- Acho que esse tipo de coisa cabe a nós. Nós mudamos o rumo das coisas, para o bem ou para o mau. Acredito no livre arbítrio, na possibilidade de escolha. Deus não trataria os seres humanos como marionetes. Pode ser que ele esteja nos guiando no rumo certo, sem interferir diretamente. Qual o sentido da vida se tudo fosse predestinado? Mas também acredito que estamos juntos por um motivo. Deus nos juntou por uma razão. E eu sou imensamente grato por isso. Ele me deu a oportunidade de te conhecer, e meu coração escolheu te amar. Porque não havia outra opção. Quando olhei para você eu soube que teria que chamá-la para sair. Eu soube que queria me casar com você, e te contar todos os meus segredos, e eu só esperava que você me aceitasse também.

Ela sorriu, comovida pela declaração dele. Ed nunca parava de surpreendê-la e ela jamais deixaria de admirar isso nele.

\- Não tive escolha. Você entrou em minha vida e mudou tudo que eu achava que sabia, tudo que eu achava que queria, e me deu um propósito novo para tudo que eu conheço.

Ele ouvia em silêncio, enrolou uma mecha do cabelo já desfeito em seu dedo e a colocou atrás da orelha dela, enquanto ela continuava.

\- E quando nos despedimos aquela noite, depois do cinema, eu sabia que chegaríamos a isso. Eu sabia que estava em frente ao amor da minha vida. Sabia que passaria o resto da vida com você. Eu te amo, Ed. Mais do que alguém jamais pensou ser possível.

\- E eu amo você! Com todo meu coração, com todo meu ser. Ainda que não seja muito, mas com tudo que eu tenho a te oferecer – ele respondeu, acariciando o rosto dela. E de repente foi como se uma chama quase apagada voltasse à tona com um sopro forte.

E, quando se soltaram para respirar, ele olhou para ela, muito sério.

\- Então... Já podemos fazer de novo?

Ela riu, segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos.

\- Sim. Já podemos fazer de novo. – ela sussurrou, deixando-se perder novamente entre beijos, toques e sensações que podiam dizer mais do que palavras.

* * *

 **Estou um pouco insegura quanto a esse capítulo. Definitivamente eu não sei escrever cenas de casamento!**

 **Uma curiosidade: Nancy Whitman começou inspirada por uma cena de Um Amor Para Recordar, mas acabou se tornando como a Paris de Gilmore Girls. Não vou tão longe a ponto de transformá-las em amigas, no entanto.**

 **E estamos chegando ao fim. Só falta mais um capítulo, agora. Espero que tenham gostado de acompanhar a jornada de nosso casal investigador do paranormal favorito.**

 **Obrigada a quem deixou reviews e a quem acompanha silenciosamente.**

 **Até o próximo capítulo.**


	8. EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO

Ajustar-se à vida de casados foi um processo quase natural para Ed e Lorraine. A cumplicidade e o carinho que tinham um pelo outro traduzia-se facilmente nos pequenos gestos do dia-a-dia, na domesticidade confortável de pequenas tarefas divididas. Ela preparava o café, ele arrumava os talheres à mesa, ela lavava as louças, ele as secava e guardava. Iam à missa aos domingos e visitavam a mãe dela depois. A vida era simples e maravilhosamente bela. Lorraine continuava ajudando em projetos da igreja e, ocasionalmente, sentia alguma coisa que acabava mencionando a Ed. E foi assim que ele sugeriu que ela podia ajudar as pessoas, e que isso era fantástico. Podiam fazer isso por mais pessoas. Podiam difundir isso. E foi assim que acabaram montando um pequeno escritório para investigações paranormais. Ed, que estudara artes na marinha e se profissionalizara depois do casamento, vendia suas telas para manter a família e isso também o permitia conhecer muitas pessoas. E, com a ajuda do Padre Smith, deram início à sua organização, pequena e modesta, mas com o único propósito de ajudar aqueles que precisavam.

As notícias se espalharam e, logo, começaram a aparecer convites para que eles viajassem a outros lugares. As pessoas que os procuravam estavam mais do que contentes em pagar por suas passagens e lhe oferecer estadia em suas próprias casas se isso resolvesse seus problemas.

E foi assim que acabaram no meio de uma rua em Nova Yorque, a caminho do hotel, sem guarda chuva e surpreendidos por uma chuva de fim de tarde. Ed retirou o casaco para tentar cobri-los, mas ambos sabiam que era inútil. Pararam embaixo de uma pequena cobertura para esperar o tempo melhorar, mas suas roupas já estavam bastante molhadas e o penteado de Lorraine se desfizera. Ficaram abraçados, observando enquanto anoitecia e esperando uma trégua que parecia que não viria. O melhor a fazer era irem assim mesmo. Ainda que Ed protestasse, Lorraine parecia estar achando tudo muito divertido quando saiu de debaixo da cobertura e deixou a chuva cair livremente sobre ela, rindo e estendendo a mão para Ed. Ele vestiu o casaco molhado com uma pose quase solene, então segurou a mão dela e, juntos, foram andando apressados pela chuva. Após andarem quase metade do caminho, Lorraine soltou a mão dele e correu uns metros à frente, parando quase no meio da rua.

\- Dance comigo! – ela pediu.

\- Agora?!

\- Não há tempo melhor que o agora.

\- Mas não está tocando música nenhuma – ele sorriu, seu rosto tinha uma expressão curiosa.

\- Então cante para mim.

Ele olhou sua jovem e doce esposa. Aquela que sempre o surpreendia com sua bondade e carisma, sua melhor amiga, a mulher por quem se apaixonava um pouco mais a cada dia. A chuva fazia o vestido colar-se ao corpo dela e o cabelo, totalmente desmanchado àquela altura, caia-lhe pelo rosto. E ainda assim ela o fazia ficar sem ar. Como ele negaria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse? Com um sorriso gentil ele fez uma breve reverência e a tirou para dançar. Seus corpos se moviam juntos, no mesmo ritmo. Não precisavam de música, o som da chuva era o suficiente. Ele a girou e o cabelo dela bateu no rosto dele, fazendo-a rir e abraçá-lo como um pedido de desculpas. Seus olhares se fixaram um no outro com a proximidade. Mesmo no escuro os olhos dela brilhavam como nenhuma jóia jamais poderia. Ed era arrastado pelo magnetismo dela. Como se ela fosse o oceano e ele, um barquinho perdido nas ondas. E com a naturalidade de quem nasceu para isso, seus lábios se uniram num beijo lento, molhado pela chuva e aquecido pelo amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Quando finalmente se separaram, a jovem voltou a rir e segurou a mão dele.

\- Vamos voltar para o hotel. Está ficando tarde. – ela recomeçou a andar rápido, puxando-o com ela.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Lorraine correu os dedos sobre a água, apenas as pontas fazendo a superfície ondular levemente, espalhando a fina camada de espuma remanescente na banheira. O vapor que subia da água enchia o ambiente com o perfume suave de lavanda que ela tanto gostava. Sentiu as mãos de Ed deslizarem por sua cintura embaixo da água, puxando-a mais de encontro ao seu peito.

\- Você está distraída. - ele comentou, encaixando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela - Tem algo te preocupando?

Com um suspiro contente ela fechou os olhos e deslizou um pouco na banheira, acomodando-se melhor no abraço de seu marido e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Não, estou bem. Só um pouco cansada. Essas viagens podem ser um pouco cansativas.

\- Você precisa de uma massagem.

Enquanto falava, com uma mão ele começou a fazer pequenos círculos em sua barriga sob a água, subindo até sua caixa torácica logo abaixo do seio, e descendo de novo, enquanto a outra descansava sobre a coxa dela.

\- Ed! - ela riu, mudando de posição só o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos. - eu estou imersa em uma banheira de água quente, acho que meus músculos já estão bastante relaxados. Foi uma ótima ideia, inclusive. - ela acrescentou a última frase com a voz mais baixa, uma leve insinuação de algo mais no ar.

Lorraine era feliz com Ed como jamais imaginou ser possível. Ele era seu mundo, a única pessoa que acreditava nela sem questionar, que a aceitava de corpo e alma. O primeiro a dizer que o que ela tinha era um dom enviado por deus e não uma aberração. Ela o amava tanto que, se sentimentos pudessem sair do peito, ela tinha certeza que nem as estrelas do céu seriam páreo para o tamanho do seu amor.

Mesmo assim, ela não sabia como começar a conversa que queria ter com ele agora. Pensou nisso a viagem toda. Será que devia esperar chegarem em casa? Apenas minutos antes ela tinha certeza de que devia falar, e por um segundo quase o fez, ali mesmo, embaixo da chuva. Se perguntava se seria a hora certa, se não estaria se precipitando, talvez fosse apenas um alarme falso. Mas no fundo ela sabia que não. Seu corpo nunca se sentiu assim antes.

Delicadamente ela pegou a mão que dançava sobre sua pele e enlaçou seus dedos nos dele, trazendo-a acima da água e pousando um beijo muito leve ali, acima da aliança dele.

\- Obrigada. - ela sussurrou.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por se preocupar comigo.

Ele desenlaçou sua mão da dela, inclinando-se para frente e a puxando num abraço apertado, beijando seu ombro, o pescoço, e falando bem perto de seu ouvido:  
\- Me preocupo porque te amo. Não me agradeça por te amar.

Lorraine inclinou a cabeça para olhá-lo e sorriu ao ver o amor, a lealdade e dedicação dele refletidos naqueles olhos cinzentos que ela tanto adorava. Ela uniu seus lábios num beijo casto e inocente, antes de voltar a falar.

\- O que eu faria sem você?

\- Contanto que não se casasse com Bart Morrison, você ficaria bem. - ele brincou.

\- Eu jamais me casaria com Bart Morrison! Ele e Nancy Whitman nasceram um para o outro.

\- Falando nisso, soube que eles estão esperando um filho.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim. A mãe dela comentou na paróquia. Seria muito ruim dizer que tenho um pouco de pena dessa criança?

Ela sorriu ante a expressão dele. Ed sempre fora bom com crianças, atencioso e polido sempre que havia alguma por perto, o que eram em raras ocasiões, mas ela não sabia o que ele pensava sobre ser pai.

\- Ed, você gosta de crianças? - ela perguntou de repente, levando a mão instintivamente até o ventre.

\- Lorraine, que pergunta é essa? Já me viu com crianças antes, tanto da família quanto na igreja.

\- Sim, mas...

\- Não está querendo criar o filho dos Morrison, está? – ele parecia muito sério, mas ela sabia que estava brincando.

\- Não! - ela riu. - estou falando sério.

\- Eu adoro crianças.

\- E o que acharia de me ajudar a cuidar de uma? Por vários anos...

\- Lorraine... ?

\- Estou grávida. – ela confessou baixinho.

\- Serio?

Ela mordeu o lábio, tímida, confirmando com a cabeça. Para sua alegria, o rosto de Ed se iluminou com um sorriso e ele a abraçou beijando seu ombro, seu pescoço, todas as partes que podia alcançar de seu rosto, tentando virar-se tanto quanto era possível dentro da banheira. A água ondulou ao redor deles, atingindo a borda da cerâmica.

\- Ed! Vai molhar o banheiro todo! - ela o repreendeu, mas estava adorando a alegria dele.

\- Quem liga pro banheiro. Vamos ter um filho, Sra. Warren!

A felicidade de Ed a confortou, acalmou suas inseguranças. E ele seria sua fortaleza durante toda a gravidez. Preocupado além do necessário, por vezes. Insistindo em estar presente em suas consultas médicas, chegando em casa com pequenos presentes para o bebê, medindo o crescimento de sua barriga, fazendo planos. E também não deixando-a sair muito, querendo que interrompessem as pesquisas até a criança nascer. Era coisa da cabeça dele, ela sempre dizia. "Estou grávida, Ed, não doente." Mas isso não o fazia se preocupar menos. E, à noite, quando acordava com a mão dele por dentro de sua camisola, posicionada de forma protetora sobre o pequeno montinho em sua barriga, ela sorria. Sabia que Ed seria um pai maravilhoso. Sabia que teriam uma família maravilhosa e que esses momentos não tinham preço. Nada no mundo valia mais do que a expressão boba dele enquanto falava com o bebê quando achava que ela estava dormindo. Ou o sorriso imenso quando, no meio de uma tarefa comum, ela o chamava e pegava sua mão, colocando-a sobre sua barriga onde uma perninha ou bracinho se mexia sob a pele dela. Ou quando ele se desdobrava para realizar todas as vontades dela e parecia ter ciúmes até de seus pais e da mãe dela quando Lorraine era paparicada demais nas visitas de família. Felicidade podia significar muitas coisas diferentes para pessoas diferentes. Para ela, no entanto, felicidade era amar e ser amada, ter uma família como a que tinham e a que ela estava construindo com Ed. Felicidade para ela não dependia de mansões, muito dinheiro, viagens luxuosas e roupas caras. Felicidade para ela eram momentos como esse. E as recordações boas que eles deixavam.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Ed andava de um lado para outro no corredor do hospital. Por mais que sua mãe e sua sogra, ambas sentadas nas cadeiras de plástico não muito confortáveis, o pedissem que se acalmasse, ele não conseguia ficar parado.

Fazia mais de uma hora que Lorraine fora levada por enfermeiras e até agora ele não recebera notícia nenhuma. Queria saber se ela estava bem. Se o bebê estava bem. Queria vê-la.

\- Ed, querido, por favor acalme-se. – a mãe dele pediu – Não está fazendo favor a ninguém andando assim.

\- Mas eu preciso saber como ela está, mãe.

\- Ela está sofrendo. Com dor. Querendo arrancar sua cabeça por ter colocado um bebê dentro dela. Agora sente-se, pelo amor de Deus, ou vai acabar abrindo um buraco no chão!

Ele parecia em igual medida chocado e ofendido pelas palavras de sua mãe. E ainda mais por Georgiana não tê-la corrigido. Do jeito que sua mãe falava, parecia horrível. Meio a contra gosto ele sentou-se na cadeira entre as duas. Sua mãe lhe deu tapinhas confortadores nas costas enquanto Georgiana pousou uma mão sobre a dele.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, querido. Tenho certeza que Lorraine não vai querer arrancar sua cabeça por muito tempo. – Sua sogra comentou numa voz gentil, lançando disfarçadamente um sorrisinho perverso e divertido à mãe do rapaz.

Ele parecia pior ainda, como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer instante pelo nervosismo.

\- Sabe, eu lembro quando Lorraine nasceu. Foi em casa, claro. Não tínhamos bebês em hospitais naquela época. Lembro de ter me sentido a pessoa menos capaz do mundo para ser mãe. – Georgiana contava, tentando distraí-lo com a conversa.

\- Oh, ela deve ter sido um bebê lindo! – atalhou Laura.

Ed, no entanto apenas olhou para ela.

\- Ela era. Muito linda. E tão pequena! Mas sabe o que me surpreendeu mais, Ed? O pai dela... Quando ele a pegou, ela parecia se encaixar completamente no braço dele. Como se pertencesse ali, e não nos meus braços, que a carreguei por todo aquele tempo. E, claro, eu o achava lindo quando a segurava.

\- Robert nunca coordenação para segurar crianças. – a voz de sua mãe o fez virar-se para ela. – Ele sempre parecia precisar que alguém o ajudasse a segurar o próprio filho. Não o fazia parecer excepcionalmente bonito, mas eu me divertia. Não posso reclamar muito, ele pelo menos tentava.

E, perdido na nostalgia das duas mulheres, Ed ouviu histórias sobre como ele e Lorraine eram como bebês. Soube das experiências e das dificuldades e noites mal dormidas. E, verdade seja dita, ficou um pouco assustado com tudo o que elas lembravam com tanta alegria. Nem se deu conta de quanto tempo havia passado quando uma enfermeira apareceu no corredor chamando por ele e o conduziu para um quarto.

Ele entrou devagar, avistando Lorraine na cama, olhos fechados, cabelos bagunçados. Ela parecia exausta. E ainda assim, ela a mulher mais linda que ele já vira. Aproximou-se lentamente e segurou sua mão. Ela sorriu, sabendo que era ele, e abriu os olhos devagar.

\- Oi. – ele disse.

\- Oi.

\- Como está se sentindo?

\- Vou ficar bem.

\- Então não quer arrancar minha cabeça? – ele riu, e Lorraine o olhou com um sorriso curioso. – Nada, coisa da minha mãe. Já viu o bebê? O que é?

Ela olhou para além dele por um momento, então sorriu e elevou o olhar para ele indicando a direção da porta com a cabeça.

\- Por que não descobre você mesmo?

Ao virar-se, ele viu uma enfermeira que trazia um carrinho de bebê do hospital com um cobertorzinho rosa que se mexia muito. Ele apertou a mão de sua esposa antes de solta-la e dar sua atenção total ao pequeno e indefeso ser que reclamava e chutava embaixo dos tecidos.

Lorraine assistiu com um sorriso enquanto ele perguntava a enfermeira se podia pegar a criança e, ainda que desajeitadamente, a segurou em seus braços grandes e fortes. A emoção estava escrita em seu rosto, assim como no dela, que sentia vontade de chorar de alegria.

\- Ela é tão pequena, Lorraine.

\- Acho que eu não seria capaz de ter um maior.

\- Ela é perfeita.

\- Eu sei.

\- Ela parece... – ele hesitou por um momento, estudando as feições do bebê – Bom, ela não se parece muito com nada no momento, mas tenho certeza que se parecerá com você.

Lorraine riu e a enfermeira pediu a ele que passasse o bebê para a mãe para ser amamentado. E, enquanto a nova mãe a segurava como se tivesse feito isso a vida inteira, ele as observava hipnotizado. Incapaz de tirar os olhos da pequena vida nos braços de sua mulher.

\- Você parece uma profissional. – ele comentou e pousou um beijo em sua têmpora. – É a mãe mais linda do mundo. Já sabemos como vamos chamá-la?

Eles haviam feito listas com nomes, para meninos e meninas. Discutido possibilidades. Mas no fundo ele sabia que aceitaria o nome que ela escolhesse.

\- Já. Judy. Ela se chamará Judy.

\- Bem, olá, Judy. – ele se inclinou para falar com o bebê que, de olhos fechados, mamava com força, sem nenhuma preocupação no mundo. – Bem-vinda à família. Você tem uma mãe incrível e duas avós que, apesar de tudo são maravilhosas. Seu avó vai mimá-la demais, tenho certeza.

\- Seu pai também. – Lorraine sussurrou, sorrindo pra ele antes de voltar a olhar para a filha.

\- Talvez. Mas também a protegerei por tanto tempo quanto puder. E você será muito amada, e terá uma vida muito feliz.

E ali, naquele quarto de hospital, Ed assistiu sua mulher amamentar sua filha pela primeira vez. Ele podia jurar que era o ápice da felicidade. Nada poderia ser tão perfeito quanto aquele momento. E agora ele tinha ainda mais motivos para amar sua esposa. Finalmente eram uma família completa, e mesmo que tudo no mundo desse errado, todas as coisas que ele precisava no mundo estavam bem ali. Ele tinha tudo que precisava, e mais do que podia desejar.

As jornadas às vezes começam de formas inesperadas. Ao tropeçar aquele dia no cinema, Lorraine jamais pensou que estaria definindo o rumo de sua vida. Ela havia mudado todos os seus planos de repente, e agora tinha tudo aquilo que, então, não sabia que queria, mas que agora não poderia mais viver sem.

Eles encontraram o amor um no outro. Encontraram o que procuraram a vida toda, que era alguém que acreditasse neles. E, mais do que isso, comprometeram suas vidas um ao outro. Perante Deus, perante a vida. E agora dividiriam tudo isso com a criaturinha frágil que seguravam agora. Não importa o tempo que passasse, ou o que acontecesse, eles sabiam que o que tinham era especial. Não uma ocorrência corriqueira. Era divino, e eterno. Eles eram um do outro, sempre e para sempre.

~Fim~

* * *

 **Pois é, acabou. E então, o que acharam?**

 **Eu acabei me apegando mais do que queria à essa história, mas foi ótimo imaginar como as coisas aconteceram, criar um passado para os dois personagens. E aqui falo mais dos personagens mesmo, embora muita coisa dessa fic tenha sido inspirada por acontecimentos reais. Acabei fazendo dois capítulos além do que havia planejado simplesmente porque não estava pronta para terminar. Mas tudo precisa acabar, certo? E não tinha muito mais coisas que eu pudesse colocar nessa história. Bem, é isso.**

 **Obrigada por ter acompanhado e espero que tenham gostado do final :)**


End file.
